Sensei
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: La secundaria Konoha abre las puertas a un nuevo personaje y con el viene la palabra amor, un amor prohibido
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguna obra de la que hago referencia.

-------------------

La anciana Tsunade se inclino en su silla detrás de su escritorio de madera fijando su mirada en el rubio de ojos azules, los dos sonrieron.

"Bienvenido a la secundaria Konoha" – Dijo la anciana, el chico se levantó inclinándose en una pequeña reverencia antes de salir.

Los pasillos de la secundaria estaban totalmente vacíos y ya empezaban a acumular un poco de desorden, el rubio dejo escapar un suspiro abriendo la puerta de un salón de clase, el ruido de adentro cesó y todos se paralizaron como si habían visto un fantasma.

"Ohayou" – Saludó el chico parándose frente a todos los estudiantes. "Tomen asiento por favor" – Dijo esperando a que todos los chicos de 17 años se sentaran. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré su profesor de literatura en este curso" – continuó con su presentación. "Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes que comencemos clase?"

"Uzumaki sensei. ¿Cuántos años tiene?" – preguntó una chica de cabello rosa, el rubio posó sus ojos sobre ella y le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara profundamente.

"Mmm tengo 22 años así que no soy muy mayor que ustedes" – Respondió Naruto, ante su respuesta las chicas intercambiaron miradas emocionadas.

"¿Sensei tiene novia?" – Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio y piel blanca, Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro un poco molesto por las tontas preguntas.

"No, estoy libre y planeo estarlo por un poco mas de tiempo" – Dijo acabando con las ilusas esperanzas de las chicas que lo miraban con miradas de amor.

"Bueno no creo que hayan preguntas importantes, ya me conocerán un poco mas mientras avanza el curso así que voy a pasar lista, todos callados por favor" – Esperaba no haber sonado tan grosero al decir aquello pero era cierto, las chicas de 17 años tenían demasiadas hormonas que debían controlar.

"Uchiha Sasuke" – El nombre del chico lo hizo parar en seco, levantó su mirada para observar al estoico muchacho que levantaba la mano con una mirada que le decía que estaba harto de todo. "El famoso heredero de la fortuna Uchiha" – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, los ojos del chico se agrandaron ante las palabras de su sensei.

"No creo que eso sea de incumbencia para la clase Uzumaki sensei"

"Ahhh creo que pensé eso es voz alta, gomen" – Se disculpó el sensei sonriéndole al chico pálido sin mostrar alguna señal de enojo. Después de un momento de silencio Naruto siguió leyendo la lista hasta llegar a Yamanaka Ino, la ultima persona. "Haruno San ven acá y ayúdame a repartir unos libros" – La chica se sonrojo sacándole la lengua a Ino antes de correr hacia su sensei, Naruto le extendió un par de libros los cuales se dedico a repartir con su ayuda, una vez todos tuvieron una copia en sus manos el joven sensei se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio.

"Que mejor manera de comenzar la clase de literatura, el día de hoy vamos a comenzar una de mis obras favoritas: "La divina comedia", se que es un poco larga pero ya están grandes así que les ira bien con este lectura"

"Uchiha san, veo que tienes ánimos de comenzar, porque no comienzas a leer" – Dijo Naruto con cierto aire de malicia, el chico Uchiha lo miro con enojo.

"A mitad del andar de nuestra vida

Extraviado me vi por selva oscura"

"Ah, Uchiha san, vuelve a comenzar pero esta vez ponle mas emoción a la lectura" – Dijo el rubio posando su mano en el hombre de Sasuke, el chico se movió un poco haciendo que la mano de su sensei cayera a su lado.

El chico comenzó a leer de nuevo, antes de que Naruto se arrodillara hasta estar a su nivel, el rubio colocó su mano sobre el libro bloqueando su vista. "Ne Uchiha san, ¿sabes alguna otra manera de leer sin sonar como un zombie?" – preguntó el rubio sacando una risa de algunos chicos y miradas de enojo de parte de las chicas.

"Si no le gusta mi manera de leer sensei debería de escoger a otra persona"

"No creo que esa sea una opción Sasuke chan" – Dijo Naruto presionando los botones de Sasuke, el chico frunció el ceño cerrando el libro y negándose a continuar.

"La vida es muy justa no creen? Me alegra que esta sea la ultima clase porque todos nos quedaremos aquí hasta que Uchiha san vuelva a comenzar"

"Sensei!" – Hubo un coro de gritos y quejas pero la sonrisa de Naruto no la pudo borrar nadie menos aun cuando escucho la serena voz de Sasuke comenzar a leer nuevamente, esta batalla la había ganado.

---------

**P.D**

**Nueva fic, no se si la voy a continuar pues este capitulo lo escribi con un gran destello de inspiracion del momento hahahahaha  
pero bueno, espero que les guste y vere si la sigo escribiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

-------------------

Naruto dejó caer sus cosas sobre el escritorio en la sala de maestros tomando asiento en su pequeño cubículo.

"¿Eres el nuevo maestro no es así?" – Preguntó alguien desde atrás, Naruto se dio la vuelta observando detenidamente a los dos maestros.

"Hai, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerlos" – Dijo el chico esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y el es Umino Iruka" – Dijo señalando al chico de cabello oscuro que estaba a su lado, Iruka lo saludó con igual energía tomando su asiento en el cubículo de al lado.

"Eres un poco joven, ¿ya te graduaste de la universidad?"

"Si, me gradué hace poco tiempo"

"Espero que te sientas cómodo Naruto kun" – Dijo Iruka levantándose de su puesto y siguiendo a Kakashi fuera de la sala de descanso dejando que el joven y nuevo sensei terminara de arreglar sus cosas e instalarse tras su nueva computadora.

--

Sasuke arrojó su bolso al césped y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru y Chouji mirando al cielo con enojo.

"Quien se cree que es, ese idiota sensei" – Gruño el moreno cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

"Es la primera vez que el gran Uchiha Sasuke se deja llevar por un tonto berrinche" – Dijo Chouji en tono burlón, Sasuke abrió sus ojos para mirar a su amigo.

"No es cierto" – Respondió

"Ah! Lo estas haciendo de nuevo" – Dijo Shikamaru riendo desganadamente.

"Es un payaso, Usuratonkachi" – Suspiró el chico.

"No dejes que te afecte solo es un profesor, además solo tenemos literatura 3 veces a la semana"

"Lo se" – Los 3 chicos se quedaron en total silencio observando las nubes pasar hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

***

Sasuke y Shikamaru abrieron la puerta del salón de arte y música tomando asiento cerca de las ventanas como siempre lo hacían.

"Sasuke kun, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?" – Preguntó Sakura ruborizándose de los nervios, Sasuke levantó su mirada un poco aburrido y molesto.

"Has lo que quieras" – contestó mirando de nuevo hacia afuera, Sakura tomó su lugar al lado de Sasuke mirando a Ino con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Konnichiwa mis queridos estudiantes" – Dijo una voz juguetona, Sasuke tornó sus ojos llenos de rabia al rubio que entraba por la amplia puerta, Naruto arrojó sus cosas al escritorio sentándose tras el escritorio. "Veo muchas caras conocidas" – Dijo observando las caras de los chicos que había visto en su clase de literatura.

"Uzumaki Sensei" – Exclamó Sakura mostrándole la mejor mirada seductora que pudo.

'_Demonios estas chicas son un poco insistentes' – _Pensó el rubio sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Ne Uzumaki Sensei tiene otra clase mas con nosotros?" – Pregunto Shikamaru sin quitar la mirada de las nubes que pasaban fuera de la ventana.

"Desafortunadamente solo me verán para estas dos materias, pero tratemos de aprovechar muy bien nuestro tiempo" – Contestó Naruto. "Saquen sus cuadernos, el primer tema de hoy, el arte griego" – Naruto indicó observando como todos se movían rápidamente, sacando se sus escritorios sus cuadernos o laptops ya listos para empezar a escribir todo lo que saliera de su boca.

Desde que la primer palabra salio de su boca sus ojos parecieron adquirir un brillo mas intenso, sus manos se movían de aquí allá como recitando un poema, los chicos que prestaban atención anotaban hasta el ultimo suspiro viéndolo con emoción.

"S- sensei pu-puede repetir la u-ultima parte" – Pidió la chica de ojos lavanda.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ¿no es así?"

"S- Si sensei" – Ella tartamudeo

"Uchiha San, puedes repetir lo que acabo de decir?" – Sasuke levantó sus hombros en señal de que no le importaba y leyó sus notas. "Exactamente lo que dijo nuestro compañero, lo anotaste Hyuuga san?"

"Si… Si gracias" – Naruto le sonrió viendo el rubor de sus mejillas hacerse mas intenso, dejando la ultima interrupción atrás el rubio siguió hablando dejando que sus pensamientos se elevaran a lo que mas amaba, el arte.

El timbre sonó señalando el final de la clase, Naruto se dejó caer a una silla con una grata sonrisa.

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo, bueno chicos les tengo una tarea, un cuestionario de 50 preguntas que voy a enviar a su correo, la espero para mañana y nos vemos mas tarde para nuestra clase de literatura"

"Adiós sensei" – Los chicos se despidieron del rubio, Sasuke lo mató con la mirada por unos segundo antes de salir, Naruto siguió a lo que el llamada su 'manda de estudiantes' hasta que cada uno entró a diferentes salones, sus ojos brillantes siguieron al delgado Uchiha hasta que no pudo verlo mas.

"Un chico interesante, no crees Naruto kun" – Dijo Kakashi haciéndole brincar del susto, el rubio asintió.

"Tus ojos pierden sus brillo cuando lo miras, ¿Qué piensas?"

"Es un chico muy frió, me pregunto que habrá pasado en su vida para que actué de esa manera"

"Desde muy pequeño ah sido así, no le tomes importancia… por cierto Tsunade Sama estaba preguntando por ti"

"Muchas gracias Kakashi san"

El joven sensei recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora, su asistente Shizune lo dejó pasar inmediatamente.

"Sucede algo Tsunade Sama?"

"Alguien vino a visitarte" – Dijo la anciana Tsunade apuntando la esquina de la gran oficina, un anciano de cabello largo y blanco avanzo hacia él tomándolo en un abrazo tan fuerte que pudo jurar le quebró unos cuantos huesos.

"Jiraiya suéltame" – Se quejó el rubio tratando de apartar al anciano

"¿No estas feliz de ver a tu querido padrino Naruto baka?"

"Claro que si pero me lastimas baka" – Contestó Naruto tomando un buen poco de aire cuando lo dejó libre del matador abrazo. "Por cierto, ¿que haces aquí?"

"Solo quería asegurarme que había conseguido el trabajo ideal para mi querido Naru chan" – Dijo burlonamente, Naruto frunció el ceño quejándose un poco.

"Estoy bien, ya no soy un niño al que debes cuidar todo el tiempo"

"Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos Naruto" – Los brillantes zafiros perdieron el brillo a la mención de sus padres.

"El heredero Uchiha es mi alumno" – Dijo con un tono de ironía, Jiraiya lo tomó por los hombros amistosamente.

"Lo se pero también se que eres fuerte"

"Tengo que irme, nos veremos luego Jiraiya"

"Lo que tu digas chiquillo" – Naruto se despidió marchando de nuevo a otra clase.

----------

**P.D**

**Tengo ideas generales y vagas de adonde quiero llevar esta fic, espero poder continuarla porque me esta gustando mucho escribirla.**

**todo lo que pasa sera revelado a su tiempo XD paciencia chicos  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

----------

Los estudiantes de literatura entraron al salón con asombro un poco cuidadosos porque no tenían ni idea de que esperar allá adentro, el aula estaba completamente oscura y una figura vestida de negro estaba parada en la esquina, pero había algo que lo delataba el cabello rubio que brillaba más que el sol.

"Bienvenidos chicas y chicos, mi nombre es Virgilio y este día voy a guiarlos por el infierno" - Dijo el rubio sensei señalando los escritorios divididos en 9 grupos.

Los chicos entraron y se dividieron en los 9 grupos mirando el salón adornado con globos negros y rojos, papeles en forma de llamas colgando desde el techo, absolutamente ninguno sabía como diablos el rubio había tenido tiempo para decorar si solo había tenido una hora de descanso.

Naruto se sintió orgulloso de que a sus chicos les hubiera gustado tanto la decoración, pudo observar las sonrisitas y escuchar sus altas voces menos la de una persona; sus ojos azules se dirigieron hasta Sasuke, el chico dejó sus cosas en un escritorio y esperó impacientemente a que las chicas terminaran de pelear para poder estar en su grupo.

"Sensei ¿que haremos el día de hoy?" – Preguntó uno de los chicos un tanto emocionado, Naruto dejó de ver a Sasuke un momento.

"¿Sensei? Creí haberte dicho que mi nombre es Virgilio" – Dijo el rubio un poco indignado, el chico se echo a reír.

"Virgilio san, ilústrenos por favor, ¿que haremos el día de hoy?" – Preguntó Kiba, un chico que a Naruto le recordaba a un cachorrito.

"Que bien que lo preguntas Kiba kun, el día de hoy vamos a dar un paseo a través del infierno, alguien puede decirme ¿cuantos círculos hay en el infierno?"

"9" – Contestó Sakura

"Exacto y por esa razón están divididos en 9 grupos, elijan un representante y cuando lo hayan hecho el presidente vendrá a tomar un papelito con el circulo que les tocará" - hubo un gran revuelo de chicos y un incesante murmullo antes de que 9 personas se levantara y formaran una línea frente a su sensei, Naruto les extendió el bote a cada uno de ellos.

"Hyuuga Hinata el segundo circulo" – Anunció el supuesto Virgilio.

"Inuzuka Kiba, el octavo circulo"

"Haruno Sakura, ah que mal que no estas en el grupo de Sasuke, tu tienes el limbo" – Dijo despeinando el cabello rosa de la chica, ella mordió su labio inferior riendo.

"Uchiha Sasuke tienes el tercer circulo, el circulo de la soberbia, me pregunto si es el destino" – Dijo Naruto, el Uchiha le tiró una mirada de fuego.

"Supongo que lo es, Virgilio San" – Dijo el chico siguiéndole el juego.

"El destino es cruel" – Dijo el rubio perdiendo el brillo en su mirada, Sasuke lo miró atentamente antes de dirigirse a su grupo. El rubio siguió llamando a los líderes hasta que los 9 círculos del infierno ya habían sido repartidos entre todos. "Por lo que queda de la clase van a discutir su tema, hagan una lluvia de ideas y en una semana expondrán su tema con todo el material que quieran, no me decepcionen" – Naruto se sentó tras su escritorio recibiendo preguntas de vez en cuando, pero cuando no lo hacia se dedicaba a perderse en sus propios pensamientos con la mirada fija en la ventana, sus facciones cambiaron al segundo al pensar una grandiosa idea, sus juguetones zafiros se posaron en el pálido Uchiha y en su grupo. "Por cierto chicos, el líder de cada grupo leerá la parte mas significativa de su circulo, un punto menos si no leen como se los he enseñado" – Dijo el chico, desde el momento en que termino esa frase pudo sentir las dagas de odio clavándose en su cuerpo.

"Eso lo haces por mi. Baka sensei" – Dijo Sasuke levantándose de inmediato.

"Sasuke kun que clase de profesor seria yo si hiciera algo para herir a mis queridos alumnos"

"Usuratonkachi" – gruño el Uchiha, los demás lo miraron con horror.

"Me alegra que te guste la idea" – Naruto le sonrió sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos. _'Dos a uno'_ – pensó el rubio.

-

Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba caminaban en silencio al lado del furioso Sasuke escuchándolo quejarse y de Naruto, a decir verdad era la primera vez que el chico perdía la compostura de esa manera, el usual chico sereno estaba incluso sonrojado del enojo.

"Pelean como si estuvieran casados" – Dijo Shikamaru, Sasuke lo miro furioso.

"Que dices?"

"Pues es cierto, no se porque lo odias a mi me parece una buena persona" – Dijo Kiba, definitivamente sus amigos no estaban ayudando para nada.

Sasuke vio a sus amigos marcharse y esperó el tren que lo llevaría a su casa completamente solo viendo a las personas pasar.

"Sasuke kun, vaya sorpresa" – Pudo escuchar la infantil voz del rubio que lo atormentaba diariamente.

"Sensei" – Se limitó a contestar sin fijar su vista en los ojos azules de su superior.

"No sabía que tomábamos el mismo tren" – Dijo el chico emocionado, Sasuke de decidió a mirarlo, sonrojándose un poco cuando descubrió que su sensei lo miraba de una manera muy inocente.

Para sorpresa del pálido Uchiha, Naruto no solo tomaba el mismo tren, también tomaba la misma calle, así que por alrededor de 15 minutos tuvo que soportar la odiosa presencia del rubio. "Buenas noches Sasuke kun, suerte en tu tarea" – Se despidió Naruto corriendo por fin en la calle opuesta a la de él.

Naruto soltó el aire que había estado guardando tratando de tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

"Sasuke kun… me llamas mucho la atención" – Murmuró el chico dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el viento.

------------

**P.D**

**Otro cap XD hahahahaha**

**Un mundo paralelo y mucho OOC, pero ya veran porque naruto es asi y porque Sasuke es tan grosero hehehe**

**les agradecería que me enviaran reviews para ver que opinan de la fic ya que es un tema un poco nuevo para mi  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

---------------

La mañana de Sasuke había comenzado tan tranquila como muchas otras, se había sentado a desayunar con sus padres y su hermano, escuchó por horas como su padre soltaba cumplidos a su hermano mayor sin parar ni siquiera a mirar que tenia otro hijo pero ya estaba acostumbrado, su madre nunca hablaba pues había aprendido a no hacerlo, cuando él era mas pequeño su madre trataba de sacarlo a tema pero su padre lo ignoraba o sacaba cualquier tonta idea para poder compararlo con Itachi.

Terminó de comer su desayuno tradicional japonés y tomó su camino hacia la secundaria; desde lejos pudo divisar a un chico con una camisa negra de botones y manga larga y un pantalón formal, no había duda alguna de que era su estupido sensei, esos grandes ojos azules y el cabello dorado lo delataban.

'_No se ve tan molesto si lo ves desde lejos' _Pensó el moreno dándose un golpe en la frente por pensar esa estupidez.

"Sasuke kun, buenos días" – Dijo Naruto volviéndose para fijar su vista en su delgado y rebelde estudiante.

"¿Que haces aquí Usuratonkachi?"

"Oye soy tu profesor ten mas respeto teme" – Sasuke lo alcanzó y le dio un golpe suave en la espalda con su bolso.

"No contestaste mi pregunta"

"Ah, estaba esperándote para que fuéramos juntos a la escuela"

"Eres un profesor baka, ¿no tienes que llegar temprano?"

"Tengo tiempo" – Fue la simple respuesta del rubio, el chico comenzó a caminar siguiendo al estupido rubio sin cruzar ninguna sola palabra hasta llegar a la estación del tren, Naruto se sentó en el vació asiento señalando el puesto a su lado para que Sasuke se sentara.

"¿Que traes ahí?" – Preguntó el moreno viendo los papeles en las bronceadas manos de su sensei, el distraído rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Son las tareas que les dejé para la clase de arte, fuiste la mejor nota aunque no me extraña" – Dijo el chico sonriendo juguetonamente, el moreno desvió la mirada tratando de no sonrojarse. "Ya casi llegamos" – Susurró el rubio, y fiel a sus palabras unos cuantos minutos después las puertas del tren se abrieron para darle paso a cientos de personas, inconscientemente la mano del rubio se entrelazo con la del moreno.

"Oye ¿que haces idiota?" – Gruño Sasuke.

"No te sueltes o vas a quedarte aquí atrapado" – Dijo Naruto serpenteándose por todos los trabajadores que estaban entrando, una vez afuera soltó la mano del menor.

Sasuke lo miró un tanto enojado caminando un poco apartado del rubio, Naruto no le tomó mucha importancia y lo siguió unos pasos atrás.

Al moreno le parecía que su estupido sensei era como una reina de carnaval pues a medida que se acercaban a la escuela muchas chicas y profesores se acercaban al rubio a saludarlo y a platicar con él, de vez en cuando las chicas le daban algún dulce o algún regalito. "Apresúrate a clase Sasuke kun, nos vemos luego" – Dijo Naruto corriendo a la oficina de profesores unos minutos antes de que comenzara el día.

"Buenos días Naruto Kun" – Dijo Iruka desde su cubículo cuando la puerta del salón de profesores se abrió de un solo golpe.

"Buenos días Iruka san" – Dijo el rubio viendo el reloj colgando de la pared. "Kakashi san no ha venido aun" – Suspiró el rubio sentándose tras su computadora para pasar unos notas.

"No me extrañaría que venga tarde para variar, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Tengo algunos problemas con unas cuentas… no soy muy bueno en matemáticas" – Dijo el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferior, Iruka se echó a reír moviendo su silla para estar al lado del rubio.

"Déjame ver quizá pueda ayudarte aunque esa no es mi especialidad" – Dijo Iruka tomando el fólder que Naruto le extendía pero después de revisarlo quedó igual que el pobre rubio, totalmente confundido. "Que tal están tus chicos?" – Preguntó Iruka dejando a un lado los confusos papeles.

"Son excelentes todos, aunque tengo problemas con uno de ellos"

"Déjame adivinar… Uchiha Sasuke kun" – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

"Si, es un chico un poco extraño"

"Siempre ha sido así, él fue mi alumno cuando fue a séptimo grado y jamás lo vi sonreír" – Explicó Iruka un tanto pensativo.

"Es divertido pelear con el, es buen chico en el fondo" – Dijo Naruto levantándose para comenzar su día, Iruka lo miro con asombro esperando y deseando que el brillo de que vio en los ojos del rubio no fuera un destello de amor.

Si Naruto pensaba que sus alumnas de 17 años estaban un poco descontroladas, bueno tenia que pensarlo de nuevo, este era su primer día como substituto para los de último año y las chicas de 18 casi lo sofocan con preguntas y miradas de deseo, y unas miradas de algunos cuantos chicos.

El primo de Hinata estaba en este salón junto con el alumno favorito de Gai sensei, el increíble y fuerte Rock Lee, el chico había ganado 3 campeonatos de karate haciéndolo uno de los mas grandes orgullos de la escuela; pero para el rubio no era una gran cosa el chico tenia una gran falta en el área de historia que era la materia que impartiría a este grupo.

"Hyuuga Neji san por favor recoge las papeletas, las espero para mañana por las mañana, ¿cuento contigo?"

"Si Uzumaki Sensei"

"Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana chicos" – Naruto se despidió de sus alumnos futuros graduados para dirigirse a su clase de arte con su grupo favorito.

-----------

**P.D muchas gracias por los reviews!!!**

**espero que les guste este cap.**

**XD las 3 clases que da Uzumaki sensei eran mis clases favoritas en la escuela y si!, las tareas que deja la mayoria me las dejaron a mi hahahahaha**

**nos vemos a la proxima!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans...

* * *

Cuando entró en el aula fue recibido por muchos gritos y con la visión de todos sus alumnos vestidos en togas blancas sobre su uniforme.

"Veo que les gustó mi regalo" – Les dijo cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia su escritorio. "Tomen su lugar tras un lienzo, el día de hoy vamos pintar" – Naruto esperó a que sus alumnos se movieran cada quien buscando un lienzo y sus pinturas, les ordenó a que movieran las mesas en un circulo para poder observarlos mejor. "Haruno San, dime al menos 3 dioses griegos"

"Hai sensei, Zeus, Hades y Afrodita" – Respondió la chica

"Shikamaru Kun dime el nombre del dios del arte y la música"

"Apolo"

"Ah muy bien chicos, ahora vamos a nuestro punto principal lo que haremos hoy en clase es dibujar a los dioses griegos o algo que nos recuerde a estos dioses"

"Etto… sensei puede escribir sus nombres en el pizarrón?" – Preguntó una de sus alumnas con un poco de pena, el rubio asintió enérgicamente y se dio la vuelta para escribir rápidamente los nombres y lo que ellos representaban.

"Yo también dibujare algo para tener algo que hacer" – dijo Naruto con una risita. "Bueno basta de perder el tiempo, empiecen a dibujar, quiero al menos la mitad del dibujo para el final de la clase"

"Hai sensei" – Hubo un coro de respuestas.

"Kakoii Sasuke kun" – Ino y Sakura gritaron levantándose de sus asientos para inspeccionar el trabajo de Sasuke, Naruto levantó la mirada de su trabajo a medias y se paro para ir a donde las chicas.

"Haruno san, Yamanaka san supongo que ya casi terminan si tienen tiempo de estar paseándose por ahí" – Dijo Naruto un poco molesto, las chicas sacaron su lengua y corrieron de nuevo a sus puestos, el rubio sacudió la cabeza parándose atrás de Sasuke para ver el bosquejo de su pintura.

"Veo que tenemos el mismo problema que con la lectura, ne Sasuke kun?" – Dijo Naruto tomando el hombro de Sasuke con gentileza.

"¿A que te refieres?" - Gruño Sasuke con enojo

"A que tu técnica es perfecta y tu idea también lo es, pero no me refleja ningún sentimiento, es fría como tus ojos" – Dijo Naruto inclinándose hasta tener la oreja de Sasuke cerca de sus labios. "Algo te hace falta" – Susurró antes de levantarse para seguir con su propio trabajo.

El rubio no despegó su mirada del moreno, el chico daba unas pinceladas rápidas y cortas, sus manos temblaban por el enojo y sus labios se movían silenciosamente pero Naruto sabía todas las bellas maldiciones que estaban saliendo de ella, definitivamente no era la emoción perfecta para dibujar al dios que Sasuke había elegido pero al menos el chico ahora no dibujaría algo vació de emociones.

"Uchiha ¿puedes venir un segundo? Los demás pueden retirarse" – Dijo Naruto, todos los chicos cruzaron miradas antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta cuando el ultimo hubo salido.

"¿Que quieres Usuratonkachi?"

"No eres perfecto Sasuke kun, estas lejos de serlo"

"Si esto no tiene relación con las clases no tengo por que escucharte"

"Jamás te lo habían dicho, ¿no es así? Eres un buen chico Sasuke kun no tienes porque ocultar nada" – Dijo el rubio posando su mano sobre una pálida mejilla, Sasuke tensó todo su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"¿Tratas de seducirme?, no me interesas" – gruño Sasuke sonrojándose y golpeando la mano de su sensei

"No seas ridículo teme, pero piensalo bien no hay nada malo en no ser perfecto" - Naruto se dio la vuelta dejando solo al moreno dentro de la habitación.

--

Sasuke arrojó sus cosas a la cama con enojo. '_ese rubio idiota, no se que se cree'_ pensó con rabia paseando sus ojos por todas las hojas de tarea, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Shikamaru y Kiba entraron a su habitación y se pusieron cómodos en su cama.

"Oh! Naruto sensei para no hagas eso" – Dijo Kiba en tono burlón, los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron y en un movimiento digno de un gato se dio la vuelta.

"¿Que hacen aquí?" – Preguntó Sasuke tratando de regresar a su imperturbable personalidad.

"Tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo de literatura baka" – Dijo Shikamaru

"Kiba tu ni siquiera estas en nuestro equipo" – Se quejó Sasuke

"Lo se pero voy a ayudarlos, creo que necesitaran de mi preciado cerebro" – Dijo el chico, Sasuke no hizo mas que reír, su grupo tampoco estaba completo pero Shikamaru y él son las mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela así que no seria ningún problema comenzar el trabajo sin sus otros compañeros, además no necesitaba a estupidas chicas de su fan club corriendo por ahí en su casa revisando cosas que no les incumbían en lo mas mínimo.

--

Naruto se sentó tras su escritorio en su habitación calificando laboratorios y tareas, sintió un leve roce en su pierna derecha haciéndole bajar la mirada.

"Kyuubi chan por fin te apareces" – Dijo con una calida sonrisa acariciando el anaranjado pelaje de su gatita, la pequeña salto para sentarse en el regazo de su dueño. "Sabes Kyuubi chan, estoy feliz de haber regresado a esta ciudad hay mucha gente interesante" – Le dijo a la animalita que le prestaba atención como si entendiera todas sus palabras.

Como un maravilloso juego del destino la siguiente papeleta que apareció ante sus ojos fue la Uchiha Sasuke, no le extrañó en lo mas mínimo terminar la calificación con un marcador perfecto.

Muy en su interior tenia un idea de porque Sasuke se comportaba de esa manera, era ese hombre, ese maldito hombre del que había huido cuando era pequeño.

Su padrino había sido muy gentil de aceptarlo en su hogar con la ayuda de su mejor amiga Tsunade habían logrado que el chico rubio sonriera de nuevo y se moviera adelante, Naruto estaba decidido a lograr que Sasuke sonriera aunque tenia que aceptar que jugar con el adolescente le resultaba demasiado divertido.

**

* * *

P.D Hahahaha no crean que abandone esta fic solo que estaba haciendo lluvia de ideas para ver como seguia la historia**.

**espero que les guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por el apoyo**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Naruto tuvo un deja bu al abrir la puerta del salón de arte, Iruka aun estaba hablando animadamente de filosofía mientras sus alumnos se apresuraban a vestirse en sus togas blancas.

"Chicos pongan atención" – Dijo Iruka un poco molesto, Naruto rió desde la puerta haciendo que el otro sensei lo mirara sorprendido.

"Me parece que es mi turno Iruka sensei, lamento interrumpir"

"No te preocupes Naruto kun, estaba tan emocionado que perdí la noción del tiempo"

"Me sucede lo mismo, puedes quedarte si no tienes nada que hacer los chicos van a exponer sus pinturas el día de hoy"

"Me gustaría quedarme pero Kakashi sensei me necesita en el salón de profesores" – Dijo Iruka un poco sonrojado, Naruto lo miro juguetonamente.

"Ne Iruka sensei, no será un asunto urgente como el de la otra vez, o si?" – Preguntó Naruto, su compañero de trabajo se sonrojo aun mas. Hace poco tiempo el rubio había abierto la puerta de la sala de profesores para encontrar a Iruka besando al sensei de cabello gris suavemente, ambos tomándose su tiempo para devolver las caricias con igual intensidad.

"N-no creo que sea e-eso" – Tartamudeo Iruka corriendo lejos de Naruto, el rubio se hecho a reír entrando en el salón para recibir el usual enérgico saludo de la mayoría de sus alumnos.

"Hola chicos" – Saludó el rubio dejando sus cosas en la mesa y sentándose tras su lienzo a medias. "Tienen 25 minutos para terminar sus dibujo, los últimos 20 serán utilizados para la presentación, si terminan antes acérquense a mi" – Explicó Naruto, sus alumnos asintieron y se dispusieron a trabajar en silencio.

15 minutos después Naruto y Sasuke dejaron sus cosas a un lado, los dos cruzaron miradas al darse cuenta que habían terminado al mismo tiempo.

"Uchiha dale la vuelta a tu cuadro para que los demás puedan verlo, los que vayan terminando hagan los mismo" – Naruto le dio la vuelta a su cuadro también escuchando los diferentes murmullos que levantaba su pintura.

"Sensei, ¿que dios eligió?" – Preguntó Kiba acercándose a su sensei.

"El dios de la muerte, de la crueldad" – Contestó Sasuke antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca.

"Correcto" – Contestó el rubio.

"Sensei definitivamente no va con su personalidad, da un poco de miedo" – Dijo Ino acercándose a ver, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa viendo a una chica de cabello rojizo atada de las manos y colgando de una viga de madera, la chica estaba cubierta de heridas y golpes y por la ventana de la habitación podía verse el fuego del infierno.

"Sus ojos… puedo ver su dolor" – Susurró Sakura uniéndose a sus demás compañeros, Naruto acaricio el cabello de la chica pelirosa con cariño.

"Entonces logré mi cometido, vayan a terminar su trabajo chicos" – el rubio les indicó, Sakura se sonrojó corriendo de nuevo a trabajar. "A ver Sasuke kun, déjame ver tu trabajo" – Naruto dijo acercándose al lienzo del moreno, a primera vista pudo ver el enojo con el que había dibujado sus primeros trazos para después continuar con aire sereno, el cuadro consistía de un viñedo con una chico moreno vestido con hojas y flores secas, el chico sostenía un zorrito en sus manos, el pequeño animalito tenia clavados sus dientes en el dedo del chico pero parecía no dolerle por la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios.

"Esta mi cuadro a tu altura, sensei?"

"Claro Sasuke kun, es una pintura muy bella" – El moreno se sonrojo un poco y bajó su rostro para poder ocultarlo.

"¿En que pensabas?"

"Nada en especial" – Respondió Sasuke más rápido de lo planeado, Naruto le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de moverse a revisar los demás trabajos, Hinata ya había dado vuelta a su lienzo exponiendo su trabajo.

"A-Artemisa" – Tartamudeo la chica, Naruto asintió viendo el retrato de una chica sentada en una media luna con la mano extendida y un búho muy pequeño parado en su dedo índice, la gracia de la chica le recordaba a una bailarina de ballet.

"Eres buena Hyuuga san, digna alumna de la secundaria Konoha" – Le dijo el rubio, la chica sonrió con un poco de pena inclinando su cabeza antes de volverse a sentar.

Uno a uno los cuadros fueron dando vuelta envolviendo a Naruto en un circulo de colores brillantes y de formas y tamaños diferentes, pudo observar que definitivamente no todos eran futuros artistas pero admiraba mucho el esfuerzo y el empeño que ponían sus estudiantes.

"Ohayou!" – Gritó Kakashi desde la puerta, los chicos guardaron silencio levantándose de sus puestos para saludar al sensei.

"Kakashi san, bienvenido" – Dijo Naruto corriendo a saludar al sensei.

"Iruka sensei me dijo que tenían una presentación así que decidí venir a ver" – Dijo el hombre de cabello gris con un aire despreocupado, el aire tenso y formal del aire se disipo cuando la puerta se cerro, al parecer Kakashi también era aceptado por su alumnos como algo mas que un profesor.

"Kakashi san, ¿te importaría cuidarlos por el resto de la clase? tengo algo que hacer" – Dijo el rubio, Kakashi sacudió la cabeza dejando que el rubio se retirara diez minutos antes del final de la clase.

El camino a la oficina de Tsunade le parecía un poco largo el día de hoy, no había ruido en los pasillos, lo único que podía escuchar era la voz potente del Gai sensei afuera de la ventana.

"Tsunade sama" – Llamó el rubio entrando en la pequeña oficina de la directora.

"¿Sucede algo Naruto kun?"

"Mañana es el aniversario, quiero retirarme un poco temprano" – Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

"Entiendo"

"Muchas gracias Tsunade sama" – Naruto se levantó sin ninguna otra palabra, pues no la creía necesaria y una vez mas se escondió detrás de su gran sonrisa.

**

* * *

P.D **

**Por si no saben, el dios que eligio Sasuke es Dionisio, el dios del vino, de la sexualidad abierta y la naturaleza en estado salvaje XD**

**espero qe haya sido de su total agrado este capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Jiraiya observó con una mirada triste al rubio, no pudo moverse del marco de la puerta y romper el bello silencio del chico al rezar frente al pequeño altar en honor a sus padres.

Había llegado a la casa de Naruto temprano en la mañana y para su sorpresa el rubio ya estaba levantado moviéndose de aquí allá ordenando su casa antes de poner unas rosas blancas en el altar, encender unas velas y arrodillarse.

"Naruto vas a llegar tarde al trabajo" – Dijo Jiraiya, un par de ojos azules lo miraron con curiosidad.

"Gracias por venir ero sennin" – Dijo el rubio parándose, el anciano frunció el ceño adelantándose un poco para golpear la cabeza rubia.

"Mas respeto idiota" – Gruñó dejando unas margaritas en el altar.

"¿Vas a acompañarme a la escuela?"

"Como en los viejos tiempos" – Dijo con una sonrisa pasando su brazo por sus hombros, Naruto apoyó su cabeza por un momento soltando un suspiro. Ambos caminaron por las vacías calles, el rubio pudo distinguir al alto y delgado Uchiha desde lejos pero Jiraiya siguió caminando sin dejarlo saludar. "Ahora no Naruto" – Susurró, el rubio asintió confiando en su padrino.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" – Preguntó Jiraiya al pisar la entrada de la secundaria Konoha, el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

"Ya te lo dije, no soy un niño voy a estar bien" – Naruto le dio un abrazo antes de correr dentro del edificio, a los ojos de Jiraiya no era el joven sensei el que entraba a grandes pasos, para él era una versión mas chica con ojos llenos de tristeza ocultos bajo un brillante destello.

Todo en su día se movía como un remolino de colores, las caras de sus estudiantes volaban a su lado pero no les prestaba mucha atención, pero al menos algo era constante en su día, la sonrisa en su rostro que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes.

Naruto cerró la puerta del salón de arte y música detrás de su espalda, era hora de almuerzo ya y ni siquiera recordaba haber dado clase.

Con paso lento se dirigió al piano de cola, paso sus dedos por las teclas con suavidad cerrando sus ojos, posicionó sus dedos y dejó que la música fluyera. Podía tocar la canción con los ojos cerrados, porque se sabia esa melodía como la palma de su mano; a medida que tocaba cada nota lagrimas rodaban por sus bronceadas mejillas.

"Tocas bien" – Dijo una voz desde la puerta, los dedos de Naruto cayeron sobre las teclas bruscamente, el chico limpió sus mejillas rápidamente sonriéndole a la persona que había entrado. "Eres un hipócrita sabes"

"¿Porque lo dices Sasuke kun?"

"Porque siempre andas tras de mi queriendo que no sea la estatua que soy cuando tu escondes tus emociones detrás de esa estupida sonrisa"

"Tienes razón" – Dijo el rubio riendo suavemente.

"No has puesto atención en clase y lo mas raro es que no me has torturado en todo el día"

"Estoy recargando mis baterías para poder poner tus nervios de punta con mas potencia" – Sasuke sonrió acercándose al piano y recorriendo la punta con un dedo.

"Pathetique de Beethoven" – afirmó Sasuke tarareando la canción, Naruto volvió a tocar pero esta vez un poco más suave siguiendo la tonada que Sasuke tarareaba.

"¿Sabes tocar?"

"Que me sepa el nombre de la canción no implica que sepa tocar"

"Eso contesta mi pregunta… ven acá" – Naruto se movió en su asiento haciéndole espacio al moreno, su alumno frunció el ceño acercándose despacio. El rubio tocó unas notas primero dejando que Sasuke las repitiera después de él. "El gran Uchiha Sasuke no sabe tocar piano, me sorprende" – Dijo Naruto en tono burlón, el moreno lo miró con enojo cruzando sus brazos y negándose a tocar como un chiquillo.

"¿Por qué llorabas?" – Preguntó Sasuke tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

"Es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres"

"¿Hace cuanto murieron?"

"Hace mucho tiempo Sasuke kun, ni siquiera puedo recordarlos, tenia apenas 2 años"

"Lo siento mucho" – Naruto asintió con una sonrisa de verdad dando por terminada la conversación al iniciar la canción nuevamente. Sasuke no se movió ni un centímetro, el chico se dedico a observar como las delgadas y femeninas manos del rubio se movían como si cobraran vida propia y como la canción hacia que su corazón sintiera la tristeza que el rubio sentía. "Enséñame a tocar" – gritó Sasuke, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su mano moviéndose rápidamente para cubrir su boca.

"Se que podrás hacerlo, solo espero que no mates a mis canciones favoritas con tu aburrida personalidad" – Dijo el rubio recobrando su maldito sentido del humor, Sasuke frunció el ceño pero con una engreída sonrisa.

"No lo haré sensei… ¿cuando comenzamos?"

"Mañana te veré en la puerta de la escuela luego de clases" – anunció el rubio. Sasuke se levantó dándole la espalda al rubio.

"Me agrada tu sonrisa Usuratonkachi pero no tienes porque ocultarte tras ella" – Dijo Sasuke con un fuerte rubor en sus pálidas mejillas; sin un segundo mas que perder el chico salio de la habitación.

'_Creo que me iré a casa' – _Pensó el rubio recogiendo sus cosas y cerrando el cuarto de música, y tal como esa mañana las cosas a su alrededor eran un torbellino de manchas y colores menos el chico de cabello negro y complexión pálida que guardaba sus cosas en un casillero; todos menos él…

"He vuelto Okaasan, Otosan" – Saludó el rubio acercándose al pequeño altar de sus padres, arrojó todas sus cosas al piso y se tumbo frente a los retratos de su padres. "Perdónenme, porque mi corazón esta siendo robado por un Uchiha" – Murmuró el chico dándose la vuelta para estar cara a cara con los pequeños retratos y cerrando los ojos para poder esconderse en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el sueño lo dominó y se quedó dormido.

**

* * *

P.D **

**Iba a esperarme una semana para subir este cap pero no pude aguantarme hahahahaha  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

"Sasuke, ¿no vas a desayunar con nosotros?" – Preguntó la serena voz de la Sra. Uchiha, el menor de sus hijos sacudió la cabeza mirando con desdén a su padre y a su hermano mayor.

"¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes quedarte ahí sentado unos minutos?" – Gruño su padre levantando su mirada hasta centrarla en la mirada de Sasuke.

"No es de tu incumbencia padre" – El moreno se dio la vuelta cruzando la puerta de la cocina y su casa sin una vista atrás aunque sabia muy bien que el regaño le esperaba por la tarde, pero un poco atenuado gracias a su madre.

Algo que el chico odiaba mas que la despreocupación de su padre es que el anciano fingiera que le interesaba lo que el pequeño heredero Uchiha hiciera con su vida, y cada vez que intentaba mentir de esa manera el chico salía de su casa lo antes posible antes de pelear con su padre.

"Sasuke kun, Ohayou" – Gritó la voz hyper activa de su rubio sensei, Sasuke levantó la mano para un corto saludo esperando a que Naruto lo alcanzara para caminar a su lado, el rubio sonrió pasando un despreocupado brazo por sus hombros.

"Eres mi profesor, no hagas eso"

"Ah! eres cruel Sasuke kun" – Se quejó el rubio soltando el hombro de su alumno, "Iruka sensei me comentó que tuviste la mayor nota en filosofía, es una lastima que literatura este bajando tu score perfecto" – El rubio caminó unos pasos adelante para mirar a Sasuke

"Hn… baka"

Sensei y alumno se separara cada quien por su camino, Sasuke para su clase avanzada con Kakashi y Naruto al salón de profesores para firmar unos documentos y perder su tiempo en la computadora antes de su clase de historia con los de último año.

"Buenos días Naruto kun, no te vi ayer por la tarde" – Dijo Iruka moviendo su silla cerca del rubio.

"Ayer fue el aniversario de muerte de mis padres, me retire temprano"

"¡Ah! lo siento mucho"

"No hay problema Iruka sensei, ya paso mucho tiempo" – Naruto sonrió tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que perdiera las energías de seguir con su día. "Kurenai sensei me dijo que tenias una cita con Kakashi sensei, ¿que tal fue?" – Preguntó el rubio con una mirada picara, Iruka se sonrojó maldiciendo a Kurenai un silencio por haber propagado la noticia de la cita.

"Fue excelente, muy romántica para ser planeada por Kakashi" – Dijo Iruka con una risa, Naruto descansó su cabeza en la fría madera del escritorio soltando un suspiro.

"Ne Iruka sensei, ¿lo amas?" – Preguntó el rubio en silencio, su compañero se ruborizo mirando el cambio de humor del rubio.

"Si Naruto kun, ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?" – Preguntó Iruka pensando que al rubio le llovían chicas y el ocasional chico porque la verdad que el chico es muy guapo.

"No, se lo que estas pensando pero nunca he estado con alguien" – Dijo el rubio levantando su rostro de la mesa para inclinar su silla hacia atrás.

"¿Qué me dices de Sasuke kun?" – Esta vez Iruka supo que había dado en el clavo cuando el chico dejó caer la silla con fuerza y sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, como cuando atrapan a un chiquillo haciendo una travesura.

"N-no… no se que siento por él" – Respondió el rubio

"La relación alumno-profesor complica las cosas pero puedes confiar que guardaríamos el secreto" – Dijo Iruka despeinando aun mas el rebelde cabello del rubio, Naruto se sonrojó mirando la pantalla de su computadora para controlar sus nervios, Iruka se despidió saliendo de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Kurenai entraba a regar unas pequeñas flores rojas de la ventana.

--

Tal y como lo había prometido lo primero que vio Sasuke al salir de la escuela fue a Naruto apoyado en la pared blanca con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos dirigidos hacia las nubes.

"¿Por qué quieres verme aquí afuera? La ultima vez que vi el piano esta adentro"

"Porque no tendremos clases en la escuela mi querido Uchiha, vamos a mi casa"

"¿Qué estas tramando Idiota?"

"Nada Sasuke, solo que no creo que podamos tener clases en paz en la escuela, me siento mas cómodo en casa"

"Hn, lo que sea" – Gruñó el moreno caminando cuando su sensei empezó a hacerlo, como siempre tomaron el mismo tren y caminaron la misma calle pero esta vez Sasuke no caminó por la otra calle, si no que siguió al rubio hasta estar frente a una casa un poco grande para ser solo del chico.

"Bienvenido a mi hogar Sasuke kun" – Murmuró Naruto arrojando las llaves a una pequeña vasija de vidrio. "Voy a darte un pequeño tour" – Anunció el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, Sasuke se encogió de hombros un poco curioso pero negándose a admitirlo.

Naruto lo llevó al piso de arriba primero, tenia 3 habitaciones para huéspedes y cada uno con su baño propio, la ultima habitación del pasillo era la suya, Sasuke se esperaba una habitación naranja o de algún color explosivo que lo dejaría totalmente ciego o quizás loco pero le impresiono la madurez que irradiaba la habitación; sus paredes de un color verde oscuro, con una cama gigantesca y atrás de ella un mural de un árbol de cerezo que supuso había pintado él mismo. "No hay mucho que ver en esta parte de la casa" – Dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

"Es un poco grande solo para ti ¿No crees?"

"Lo se, esta casa partencia a mis padres, me mude un poco antes de comenzar a trabajar en la escuela… vamos abajo, ahí esta la mejor parte" – Dijo el rubio recobrando la sonrisa que casi le falla por unos momentos, hecho que no paso desapercibido por el moreno.

Pasaron primero por la sala de estar con un estilo griego que el adoraba, luego por la cocina y el comedor para 4 personas, luego por el jardín hecho a la perfección para una familia con hijos.

"¿Adonde esta el piano?"

"Sabia que lo preguntarías tarde o temprano, he dejado lo mejor para el final" – Dijo el rubio con emoción, Sasuke suspiró un poco molesto por tanta emoción y alegría que destellaba su sensei.

Naruto lo tomó por los hombros guiándolo a una puerta doble de madera, le indico al moreno, con un pequeño apretón, que abriera la puerta y el chico así lo hizo. Sus ojos se agrandaron con asombro cuando se posaron en el piano de cola y luego en 6 estantes, que llegaban hasta el techo, llenos de libros y los espacios vacíos de las paredes con el ocasional cuadro; mirando con atención pudo observar que todos eran hechos por el rubio.

"Asombroso Usuratonkachi" – Suspiró Sasuke caminando dentro, Naruto cerró la puerta tras su espalda mirando alrededor con orgullo.

"Ya que estamos aquí, vamos a trabajar" – Dijo, sentándose delante del piano y esperando que el moreno siguiera su ejemplo.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Amoo ver a Naruto como sensei**

**tengo fic nueva y me moria por escribir algo para esta asi que aqui les va un cap nuevo**

**espero que les guste 3  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

"Se que eres un genio, así que 2 semanas de teoría serán suficientes" – Explicó el rubio posando sus dedos en las teclas tocando una tonada.

"¿Dos semanas? Estas loco, no puedo hacerlo en tan corto tiempo"

"Vaya, no sabia que Uchiha y perdedor podían ir en una misma frase" – Naruto se echó a reír burlonamente mientras el moreno se sonrojaba.

"¡No es cierto!"

"Entonces demuéstramelo pequeño genio" – Susurró el rubio levantándose del banco, Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada tratando de evitar que sus ojos bajaran al pantalón ajustado de su sensei.

El rubio dio un pequeño salto tomando en sus manos un grueso libro de teoría y lecciones básicas de piano. "Esta será tu tarea, en dos semanas quiero que tengas aprendido esto, mi casa estará disponible para ti siempre que lo desees"

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

"Vas a escuchar y vas a sentir" – Dijo el joven sensei, tomando su lugar en el banco nuevamente, Sasuke levantó una ceja cuestionando el método del rubio. "Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada" – el moreno dudó unos segundos antes de obedecer, en cuanto sus oscuros ojos se cerraron Naruto comenzó a tocar la misma canción que Sasuke había escuchado en la escuela.

"¿Por qué tocas la misma, es que no te sabes otra canción?" Preguntó Sasuke tratando de enojar al otro.

"Mi padrino me dijo que esta era la canción favorita de mi madre, que la tocaba cuando estaba embarazada" – Explicó el rubio sin inmutarse.

"Por esa razón la tocabas aquella vez… lo siento"

"No hay porque lamentarlo, es una canción preciosa ¿No crees?"

"Lo es" – Respondió el moreno quedándose callado una vez mas para poder escuchar, el rubio siguió tocando con un delicadeza total y con una concentración inalterable.

Sasuke se levantó de su puesto caminando por la habitación, leyendo los títulos de los libros que adornaban las libreras con la mitad de su cerebro aun escuchando la dulce melodía del piano.

"Pensé que te había dicho que cerraras los ojos y te quedaras sentado"

"No cerrare mis ojos, voy a sentarme aquí para poderte ver tocar" – Dijo Sasuke sentándose en un sofá negro. Naruto le siguió con la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa que el chico no devolvió.

Naruto golpeó las teclas con fuerza sobresaltando a su pálido alumno, el moreno frunció el ceño inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas.

"Hammerklavier" – Anunció el rubio empezando la canción tranquilamente, Sasuke se echo a reír mirando el cambio drástico del rubio cuando la canción empezó a ponerse un poco mas rápida, el chico sonreía hasta mas no poder y sus manos rebotaban de las teclas cada vez que las golpeaba, su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante y atrás irradiando pasión por lo que hacia. "Baka" – Dijo Sasuke entre pequeñas risas, Naruto sacó la lengua terminando la canción antes de tiempo, se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia a su única audiencia.

"¿Quieres que me vea así de idiota?" – Preguntó el moreno tratando de no seguir riendo.

"No, ese es mi trabajo… pero al menos quiero que lo disfrutes y que lo hagas no porque será algo mas que el gran Uchiha puede hacer si no porque es algo que te apasiona; así que esta es la ultima oportunidad para retirarte, no quiero que te burles de esa manera de algo que yo amo" – Explicó el rubio parándose frente a su alumno.

"Es algo que quiero hacer por mi" – Respondió Sasuke

"Bien entonces aun nos queda tiempo así que te daré una introducción a la teoría y te asignare una tarea para que la traigas mañana"

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente la ruidosa voz del rubio y sacudía su cabeza con una mueca cuando el chico se emocionaba demasiado explicando aunque internamente reía pues le gustaba escuchar a alguien hablar tan ardientemente sobre algo y aun mas internamente deseaba poder hacer lo mismo y no funcionar como una maquina que su padre había creado.

--

Los minutos se transformaron en horas pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para los dos chicos hasta que el reloj dio las siete de la noche anunciando a los dos que se habían pasado de la hora limite por dos 2 horas.

"¿Quieres algo de cenar antes de ir a casa?" – Preguntó Naruto apagando las luces de su salón y cerrando las puertas.

"Debo llegar a casa ya"

"Entonces déjame acompañarte" – El rubio dijo negándose a aceptar una respuesta negativa, ambos chicos se abrigaron antes de salir al fresco aire de la noche. Caminaron juntos protegiéndose de la oscuridad por las lámparas de las aceras, el rubio tarareaba una canción alegremente recibiendo las molestas miradas de su alumno.

"Gracias por las clases y por venir, no tenias por que hacerlo" – Susurró Sasuke sonrojándose débilmente.

"No tienes porque agradecerlo Sasuke, es un placer"

"Ya lo creo, tendrás mas horas para torturarme con tus idioteces"

"Y tu para aburrirme con tu falta de personalidad" – Ambos rieron por la infantil pelea, el rubio suspiró y dejo de caminar observando la mansión que ocupaba el final del pasaje. "Te dejaré aquí, no olvides la tarea de literatura, nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre mañana" – Dijo el chico, Sasuke pudo sentir como se tensaba el ambiente alrededor del rubio pero no comento nada acerca de ello.

"Nos vemos mañana"

"Hai" – Naruto despeinó el cabello negro cariñosamente antes de volver en el mismo camino hacia su casa para otra solitaria noche.

**

* * *

P.D estoy enloquecida por Naruto sensei hahahahaha**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Naruto ya estaba sentado tras su escritorio usando nuevamente su capa negra para su clase de literatura, uno a uno fueron entrando sus alumnos y desde que ponían un pie dentro podía sentir el nerviosismo que dominaba a los que se preparaban para dar su pequeña presentación.

Las mesas ya habían sido separadas en 9 grupos para que los chicos se ubicaran rápidamente y no perdieran tanto su valioso tiempo.

"Comenzaremos nuestro viaje en el infierno mis queridos alumnos, les di un poco mas de plazo así que no aceptare trabajos mediocres" – Advirtió el joven sensei viajando con sus ojos por las caras de todos sus chicos. "Haruno San tendrás el honor de iniciar" – Dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano para señalar el centro del clase, la chica se mordió el labio inferior antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro; sus compañeros de grupo la ayudaron a instalar un proyector y la chica comenzó a hablar captando la atención de todo el salón y de su sensei, Naruto recitaba algunas partes de la obra que la chica leía sonriendo amablemente cuando ella le miraba con inseguridad antes de continuar. "Muy bien Haruno San y equipo, entreguen el reporte escrito y eso será todo lo que necesito… por favor el segundo grupo comience a prepararse" – Dijo el rubio, Sakura se acercó a él con en trabajo cubierto en un fólder rosa.

"Esperamos que sea de su agrade Uzumaki sensei" – Dijo la chica, Naruto asintió indicándole con un gesto que volviera a su asiento.

"Ah, Hyuuga san el segundo circulo, comienza por favor"

"Hai sensei" – La chica Hyuuga juntó sus manos demostrando cuan nerviosa estaba, su voz era suave aun para una presentación y sus palabras entrecortadas por los mismo nervios, Naruto pensó que la chica seria mucho mas bonita de lo que ya era si fuera un poco mas extrovertida.

"Cuando llegan ante su propia ruina, allí son los gritos, el llanto y los lamentos…" Susurró Naruto junto con la chica, Hinata lo miró sonrojándose un poco, la chica sonrió continuando su presentación un poco menos nerviosa.

"Lamento tener que hacer esto Hyuuga san pero tienen .50 menos, tienes que tener mas confianza en ti misma al hablar en publico" – Dijo el rubio tomando en sus manos el trabajo de la chica, Hinata asintió caminando rápidamente a su puesto donde sus amigos trataron de darle ánimos, ninguno reclamando sobre el medio punto perdido.

El cerebro de Naruto no había registrado que era el turno de su "alumno favorito" hasta que vio a Sasuke levantarse con una mirada desafiante dirigida directamente al radiante par de zafiros.

"Esto será interesante" – Masculló el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte para que el moreno pudiera escuchar.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para estar frente a frente a sus compañeros y empezó a dar su presentación comenzando por un análisis digno de un alumno universitario, el moreno siguió mostrando unas imágenes dibujadas por sus compañeros y por él; el chico tenia tanta soltura al hablar que a Naruto le costaba trabajo creer que el pequeño genio Uchiha fuera tan falto de emociones, pero lo bueno venía en ese mismo instante. Naruto se irguió en su puesto cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas, Sasuke lo miró de reojo tratando de no reír por la estupidez de las acciones de su sensei.

"…Cerbero, fiera cruel y aviesa, con sus tres golas caninas ladra sobre la gente aquí inmersa. Ojos bermejos, unta y negra la barba, amplio el vientre, y uñosa tiene la zarpa, a los espíritus clava, destroza y desgarra. Aullar como perros los hace la lluvia: se cubren cambiando de uno a otro lado…" – Sasuke terminó recibiendo los halagos y los aplausos de sus compañeros, después de dar las gracias se volvió a su profesor cruzando los brazos con una mirada un poco egocéntrica y demasiado orgullosa.

"Lo hiciste bien… al menos ahora se que puedes fingir ser una persona normal con sentimientos" – Dijo el rubio, los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron con enojo.

"¿Qué diablos quieres de mi?" – Siseó el chico acercándose al escritorio con furia, Naruto sacudió la cabeza sonriendo como siempre.

"Lo mismo que pido de ti en las clases de piano" – Susurró el sensei tomando el trabajo de Sasuke en sus manos, el moreno resopló caminando a su escritorio para seguir recibiendo los halagos de las chicas que ahora no apreciaba tanto.

Como no era de extrañarse la clase se paso volando, Naruto atribuía el fenómeno a que todos la pasaban tan bien que se olvidaban que estaban en la escuela, incluso con el trabajo complicado que se les había asignado todos tenían un agradable rato congeniando con sus amigos, bueno… todos menos Sasuke.

---

Shikamaru había tenido que alejar a Sasuke a rastras del salón de literatura, el chico estaba mas que molesto y su amigo sabía perfectamente porque, era la primera vez que Sasuke no era perfecto a los ojos de alguien que no fuera su padre.

"Déjalo ir, porque no vamos a los videojuegos con Kiba y Chouji"

"Odio los videojuegos Shikamaru… además tengo algo que hacer" – Gruñó Sasuke

"¿Algo? Pensé que tenias las tardes libres"

"No, estoy en clases extracurriculares con baka sensei"

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no seria mejor alejarte de él para que deje de fastidiarte?"

"Lo se idiota…pero…" – Sasuke comenzó a explicar

"¡Shika, Sasuke!" – Ino, Sakura y Chouji gritaron al unísono cortando al moreno a media frase, el chico soltó un profundo respiro.

"¿No quieren ir a algún lugar?"

"Me da igual, solo que Sasuke no podrá acompañarnos, el pequeño Uchiha tiene una cita" – dijo Shikamaru burlonamente, Sasuke lo golpeó con su mochila frunciendo el ceño, las chicas cambiaron miradas suspicaces antes de mirar al moreno que ya se retiraba sin prestarles la mas minima atención.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

(**Dos meses después**)

Sasuke tocó la puerta de su sensei esperando a que el chico abriera o que al menos estuviera en casa, había venido un poco tarde de la escuela por hacer un reporte para su clase de matemáticas avanzada con Kakashi sensei y el rubio se había adelantado a casa.

"Un momento por favor" – Pudo escuchar el grito de la voz un poco infantil de su baka sensei, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver al Rubio con unos jeans bajos y rotos en la parte de las rodillas y una camisa naranja sin abotonar, su cabello mojado y goteando a una toalla enrollada en su cuello. Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron tomando la imagen del chico frente a él analizando lo poco que se parecía al sensei de su escuela y lo mucho que parecía un chico normal de 22 años. "¿Pasa algo malo?" – Preguntó el rubio mirando la expresión ilegible de su alumno.

"N-No pasa nada Usuratonkachi, ¿vas a dejarme pasar?" – Preguntó Sasuke cubriendo rápidamente su lapso de idiotez con su usual sarcasmo y frialdad.

"Ah, pasa adelante Sasuke, viniste a tiempo acabo de terminar de darme un baño no soportaba un segundo mas con esa ropa de trabajo" – Explicó Naruto haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Sasuke. "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No gracias, vamos a tocar" – Dijo el moreno caminando al salón de música sin esperar al rubio, Naruto se echó a reír corriendo atrás de Sasuke.

Naruto tenia razón al esperar tanto de Sasuke, el chico había abarcado la teoría básica en dos semanas y hasta ahora su alumno había avanzado de canciones fáciles a un poco mas complicadas leyendo las partituras como si fuera ya un veterano es esto de la música, a Naruto le daba un poco de envidia recordando los años de arduo trabajo para poder ser el maestro que era ahora.

"Estas haciendo un cuadro nuevo" – dijo el moreno señalando el lienzo a medio comenzar.

"Tengo una presentación en dos semanas en un museo y debo terminar tres cuadros" – Suspiró el joven pintor tomando asiento en el sofá negro.

"Puedo venir mañana si estas ocupado"

"No te preocupes Sasuke, no hay nada que este sensei no pueda hacer, además me gusta que vengas a clases" – Dijo el chico sin mirar a Sasuke quien estaba un poco sonrojado.

"Voy a comenzar"

"Hai, toca algo de Bach para mi" – Pidió el rubio, Sasuke asintió posicionando sus dedos en las teclas. El rubio se levantó de su asiento paseando por la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados, de pronto guió sus pasos al lado de Sasuke, con un apretón en el hombro lo hizo parar la música.

"Desde el primer momento que te escuche tocar supe que esta seria tu manera de demostrar lo que piensas y sientes" – Susurró Naruto delineando las manos de Sasuke por unos segundos antes de tomarlas en las suyas y ponerlas en una mejor posición. "Vuelve a comenzar me gusta el inicio" – Terminó el chico volviendo a caminar por toda la habitación.

Sasuke soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo calmando su acelerado corazón, cerró los ojos comenzando la canción una vez más.

"El día de la exposición, quiero que abras el evento con una canción" – Anunció Naruto mirando de nuevo a Sasuke, el moreno siguió tocando con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Estas seguro? Podría equivocarme y arruinar tu evento"

"Se que no lo harás, eres un buen pianista y si te esfuerzas quizás seas mejor que yo, aunque eso te costara trabajo mi querido genio"

"Ya lo veremos" – Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona, ambos se callaron disfrutando de la música.

Se mantuvieron en silencio toda la clase, Naruto sentado tras su lienzo y Sasuke tocando recibiendo indicaciones de Naruto de vez en cuando, el rubio suspiró cansado apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, Sasuke dejó de tocar levantándose de su puesto detrás del piano.

"La clase aun no acaba Sasuke" – Dijo Naruto soltando su pincel sobre la paleta de pinturas.

"¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? Estas tenso y eres un pésimo profesor cuando estas así" – Dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hay un pequeña pastelería cerca de acá" – Dijo el rubio, el moreno frunció el ceño, no era fan de las cosas dulces pero si eso distraía a su baka sensei haría el pequeño sacrificio.

"Muy bien vamos"

"Trajiste un abrigo, esta haciendo frió allá afuera"

"No traje nada, lo olvide"

"Espera un momento, creo q tengo algo que puede quedarte" – Naruto corrió a su habitación buscando en su enorme guardarropa un abrigo negro un poco pequeño pero el único que pudo encontrar era un poco grande para su alumno pero no era problema. "Esta un poco grande pero servirá" – Explicó el rubio sonriendo a Sasuke con el abrigo que le llegaba a las rodillas y las mangas eran mas largas que sus brazos; Sasuke no era un chico de estatura baja pero Naruto era un poco mas alto que él.

"No hay problema, vamos ya o se hará tarde" – Sasuke tomó su mochila y la descansó en su hombro derecho caminando unos cuantos pasos atrás de Naruto para que el rubio guiara el camino.

--

Ambos entraron en la tienda frotándose las manos y soplando en ellas para calentarlas, el lugar era demasiado colorido para alguien como Sasuke, se apegaba un poco más a la personalidad del rubio pero estaba caliente y el aroma dulce le llamaba un poco la atención.

"Sasuke ven" – Llamó el rubio tomando asiento en una mesa cerca de la ventana, el moreno le siguió sentándose frente al mayor. "Buenas tardes Anko chan" – Saludó Naruto a la mesera que se acercaba en un par de patines, la chica saludó de regreso al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano sacaba una pequeña libreta.

"¿Lo mismo de siempre Naru chan?" – Preguntó la chica

"Hai, ¿tu que vas a ordenar Sasuke?" – el moreno ojeo el menú que la chica le extendía tratando de buscar la cosa menos dulce pero su búsqueda no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado.

"El pastel de queso no es tan dulce, puedes comer eso" – Dijo Naruto leyendo la mirada un poco molesta del chico.

"Eso esta bien" – La chica anotó la orden y le guiñó el ojo al rubio.

"¿Tu novia?" – Preguntó el moreno un poco molesto, Naruto se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente.

"¿Celoso Uchiha? Anko es una buena amiga mía y como habrás notado soy un cliente frecuente en este lugar" - La chica se apresuró llevando el pastel de queso bañado en fresas y un pastel doble de chocolate con caramelo, la chica puso dos vasos con chocolate caliente despidiéndose de ambos y asegurándoles que cualquier cosa que quisieran que estaría ahí para atenderlos.

"¿Por qué estas en Konoha si tienes tanto potencial para ser mucho mas?" – Preguntó Sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto con tal pregunta, la sonrisa del rubio pareció volverse mas ancha pero Sasuke sabia que no era de verdad.

"Tengo 22 años Sasuke, aun me queda mucho tiempo por vivir o al menos eso espero, aun me falta vivir, ¿Y tu que me dices? Eres un gran chico y te dejas manipular fácilmente por tu familia" – Dijo el rubio tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

"Siempre he vivido bajo la sombra de mi hermano, no he sido mas que un repuesto para mi padre en caso de que algo le pase a Itachi" – Gruñó Sasuke mirando con enfado afuera de la ventana; Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante poniendo una calida mano en la mejilla del moreno.

"Sasuke es Sasuke no tienes porque vivir bajo las expectativas de nadie" – Murmuró el rubio, Sasuke se permitió sonreír un poco mirando cualquier cosa menos los ojos de su sensei, Naruto quitó su mano volviendo a su comida un poco nervioso.

Como siempre Naruto acompañó a Sasuke a su casa parando una cuadra antes de la casa.

"Nos vemos mañana" – Se despidió Sasuke sin mirar atrás.

"En el lugar de siempre" – Le recordó Naruto riendo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su casa.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Uno mas hahahahaha veo amor por el aire!!!**

**espero que les guste  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Naruto corrió a la esquina de la calle donde su alumno lo estaba esperando pacientemente.

"Buenos días Sasuke" – Saludó el rubio, Sasuke asintió respondiendo el saludo. "Te traje un poco de café, esta haciendo mucho frió" – Continuó el chico dándole a Sasuke un termo lleno de café caliente.

"Gracias Usuratonkachi" – Dijo Sasuke tomando un sorbo del liquido caliente al mismo tiempo que el rubio hacia los mismo.

"Esta tarde vamos a practicar la canción que presentaras en el evento" – Dijo Naruto apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Sasuke, el chico resopló con enojo pero no dijo nada ya que era inútil, el rubio siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya apoyando su brazo amistosamente.

"No lo haremos, prefiero que sea sorpresa"

"Al gran Sasuke Uchiha le gustan las sorpresas, extraño" – Río el rubio mirando de reojo como los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraban con enojo.

Al cruzar la entrada de la escuela Naruto se irguió y se alejó un poco de Sasuke despidiéndose con un rápido gesto antes de correr, el otro chico se dirigió al lado opuesto listo para recibir clase como todos los días.

--

"Lee san ¿podrías pasar adelante y explicar los factores políticos de la primera guerra mundial?" – Preguntó el sensei sentándose tras su escritorio para darle espacio al alumno mas extraño que había tenido en todo el curso, el chico se levantó rápidamente con entusiasmo clavando sus grandes ojos en su eterno rival y amigo Neji.

Lee habló y habló por minutos casi durmiendo a todos sus compañeros y siendo corregido por Naruto un par de veces por grandes disparates que salían de su boca. El rubio suspiró jugueteando con su lapicero y haciendo pequeños dibujos en un papel, el rubio se dio cuenta que había terminado su presentación cuando el ruido de los demás chicos empezó a ponerse insoportable.

"Sensei, lo noto algo distraído" – Dijo Temari una de sus preciadas alumnas.

"Lo siento chicos, no he dormido últimamente y estoy algo cansado" – Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie. "Matsuri chan, ven y explícanos como llegó la guerra a su fin y quienes fueron las potencias que participaron – La chica de cabello café se levanto de su sitio y se apresuró al frente del aula respondiendo la pregunta.

Cuando la chica hubo terminado el joven sensei les dejó un cuestionario para que lo trabajaran en grupo aprovechando el silencio para poder cerrar los ojos y descansar su cabeza sobre el escritorio y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido…

"Sensei… sensei… Naruto" – Llamó alguien sacudiendo al joven rubio con fuerza, Naruto se levantó un poco confundido viendo alrededor para poder adivinar adonde diablos estaba.

"¿K-Kakashi san?" – Preguntó Naruto aun un poco aturdido.

"Hai, te quedaste dormido baka, los chicos ya se fueron es hora de tu clase de arte"

"Gomen" – gritó el rubio tomando sus cosas y corriendo a su otra aula, al abrir la puerta vio a todos sus alumnos sentados tras un lienzo blanco con miradas extrañadas. "Siento mucho llegar tarde me quede dormido en el otro salón" – Dijo Naruto echándose a reír junto con sus alumnos. "El tema de hoy es: 'recuerdos de la niñez', supongo que el tema no necesita mayor explicación, comiencen a dibujar" – Al parecer los chicos habían arreglado un lienzo para él así que el sensei decidió pintar algo también, aunque no parecía recordar algo sobre su niñez que le trajera muchos bellos recuerdos.

Cuando después de muchos minutos nada de inspiración le vino a la cabeza se decidió por pasear por toda la habitación revisando los trabajos.

"Uzumaki Sensei, ¿Puede revisar mi trabajo?" – Preguntó su alumna pelirosa, Naruto suspiró inclinándose para ver de cerca el primer boceto.

"Ne Sakura chan, necesitas un poco mas de trabajo, las líneas están muy toscas" – Dijo el chico antes de resumir su caminata. "Uchiha, no puede ser que todos hayan comenzado menos tu" – Dijo Naruto deteniéndose frente al lienzo vació del moreno.

"No tengo recuerdos agradables, voy a dibujar otra cosa"

"Ah, la ultima vez que revise yo era el profesor, Uchiha, y en mi clase se hace lo que yo digo así que busca dentro de ese cerebro algo y empieza a pintar" – Gruñó Naruto un poco irritado, esperaba no haber sonado tan molesto pero tanto tiempo sin dormir ya le estaba atrofiando el cerebro; Sasuke lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro pero le bastó con apretar el puño alrededor del pincel, los pocos que estaban hablando se quedaron callados y extrañados viendo por primera vez a su sensei hablar un poco fuerte.

La campana sonó señalando el final de los 45 minutos de clase, Naruto terminó su último paseo por el aula terminando en medio del círculo que formaban los chicos.

"Dejen todo como esta y terminaremos mañana, pueden irse chicos" – Indicó el rubio. Uno a uno sus alumnos fueron vaciando el aula de arte hasta que solo quedó sentado con sus manos aun apretadas fuertemente. "¿Pasa algo Sasuke?" – Preguntó el rubio cuando el ultimo chico cerró la puerta. Sasuke se levantó de un solo golpe tirando el lienzo a medias al suelo caminando a grandes pasos hasta estar frente a su sensei, el chico se asombró con el destello y el mar de emociones tras sus negras pupilas.

"Te odio maldito, detesto como me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo, como no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, te odio tanto que desearía poder golpearte pero al mismo tiempo quiero besarte… me confundes tanto" – Gritó Sasuke lo suficiente para ser escuchado únicamente por el rubio, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mas de lo normal, su boca se abrió como si fuera a decir algo pero la cerró rápidamente.

"S-Sasuke…yo…" – El rubio tartamudeo, el moreno dio un paso mas y su sensei un paso atrás, las manos del chico golpearon la pared con fuerza, una a cada lado de la cabeza rubia.

"Te detesto… Usuratonkachi" – Susurró Sasuke presionando sus labios contra los de Naruto, el rubio no pudo hacer mas que quedarse estático todavía perdido en la situación y en todo lo que había escuchado, Sasuke se separó bajando sus ojos con tristeza.

"_No __respondió"_ – Pensó dejando caer sus brazos y dando unos pasos atrás lejos del estupido rubio.

"Yo también te detesto Sasuke, nos vemos en casa" – Susurró Naruto dándose la vuelta sin ver al moreno.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Oh no! momento de tension**

**Sasuke se fuerte!!!! **

**gracias por el apoyo chicos!!!! aaah creanme que si pudiera dibujar me gustaria hacer un Doujinshi de esta fic  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

---

**NOTA: antes de que lean este capitulo, quisiera que busquen la cancion "Kiss the Rain" (Besa la lluvia) - Yiruma en youtube y cuando la mencione mas adelante en este capitulo ponganle play y escuchenla mientras leen.... se estaran preguntando el porque de esto y es porque esta cancion me inspiró, mientras escribia la estaba escuchando y wow!**

**---  
**

* * *

Tsunade apartó la vista de su computadora para ver a la persona que había entrado a su oficina.

¿Naruto, que sucede? – Preguntó la directora levantándose rápidamente para abrazar al rubio, Naruto soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo abrazando con fuerza a la anciana Tsunade. "Es Sasuke ¿no?"

"Hai"

"Naruto, tus padres hubieran querido que fueras feliz, Sasuke es inocente del pecado de esa familia no lo juzgues por su apellido"

"Soy su profesor y soy mayor" – Se quejó Naruto

"Solo escóndelo de la sala de consejo, se cuidadoso y déjate ser feliz"

"Gracias Anciana Tsunade"

"Baka" – Tsunade besó su frente con cariño empujándolo fuera de la oficina, el rubio corrió fuera de la escuela y por toda la calle hasta llegar a su casa para poder tener un tiempo más para pensar antes de que su alumno llegara a sus clases de piano.

En cuanto entro en su sala de estar el altar de sus padres resaltó más que las demás cosas, el chico se acercó a este arrodillándose frente a los retratos.

"Ruego que me perdonen pero no dejare ir a Sasuke" – Se disculpó, rezó por ellos unos cuantos minutos hasta que ganó la sed y se preparó para ir a la cocina, en lo que caminaba el pequeño tramo pudo ver a Sasuke por la ventana con la mano lista para tocar la puerta pero con una inseguridad que le resultaba totalmente ajena a su personalidad.

--

La mano de Sasuke estaba levantada cerca de tocar la puerta, suspiró y volvió a bajar la mano por tercera vez.

"Solo con mirar la puerta no vas a hacer que suene" – Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?" – Preguntó Sasuke tratando de no mirar el par de zafiros.

"Te vi por la ventana, pasa adelante" – Naruto se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a su alumno, había una tensión que los rodeaba que los dos quisieron ignorar.

"Gracias..."

"Iba por algo de tomar… esperame en el salón" – Dijo el rubio desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina, Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el refrigerador cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarse antes de regresar con Sasuke.

El joven rubio abrió la puerta silenciosamente viendo la espalda del chico, ahora parecía diferente, no tan erguido y orgulloso como siempre y sus dedos lentos y torpes sobre las teclas.

"Te traje una soda de cereza, espero que sea de tu agrado"

"Ah, gracias" – Dijo Sasuke sin quitar la vista del piano, Naruto dejó la lata en una mesa y se sentó tras su pintura.

"Toca la canción que te enseñe la semana pasada, "Besa la lluvia" (1)" – Pidió Naruto poniéndose de pie para acercarse al moreno ya que verdaderamente no estaba inspirado para pintar. "Ten cuidado con las manos" – Susurró extendiendo sus manos para ayudarle, al ultimo segundo las retiró decidiendo que seria mejor no tocarlo.

"No voy a equivocarme baka" – Gruñó Sasuke comenzando la canción, Naruto sonrió tomando asiento cerca del piano y apoyando su rostro en la tapa superior. "¿En que piensas?" – Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo al ver la cara sonrojada del rubio.

"Pensaba en tu arrebato emocional mi querido genio, en que jamás había visto tantas emociones mezcladas en ti"

"¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera, acaso no crees en lo que dije?" – Siguió preguntando el Uchiha, Naruto abrió los ojos por fin mirando a los de su alumno.

"No es eso, ¿te das cuenta que soy mayor, que eres mi alumno y somos hombres?" – Preguntó el rubio sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente.

"Ah, ¿Estas aceptando mis sentimientos Usuratonkachi?"

"No lo se Sasuke, No lo se" – Naruto mordió su labio inferior deslizándose cerca del chico hasta que estuvo sentado a su lado, Sasuke dejó de tocar mirando a su sensei de cerca, Naruto permitió a sus manos moverse por si mismas dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la piel de porcelana, que peinaran los cabellos negros que caían sobre su frente.

"No pienses mas…" – Pidió Sasuke apoyando su frente con la del rubio sonriendo por primera vez de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Naruto diera un vuelco.

"…Teme…" – Respondió el rubio en un suspiro antes de fundir sus labios con el menor en un casto beso que vertía todos los sentimientos que aun quedaban por conocer para los dos.

Ambos se separaron con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y negándose a abrir los ojos, como si al hacerlo despertarían de un agradable sueño.

"No creas que vas a pasar con excelentes notas la clase solo porque sales con el profesor de literatura" – Bromeó Naruto acercándose para un pequeño beso.

"No lo necesito baka" – Respondió Sasuke dando otro pequeño beso, Naruto se echó a reír separándose completamente y abriendo sus ojos.

"Me gustas Sasuke, no te eches atrás"

"Dobe, jamás haría eso" – Sasuke sacó su lengua juguetonamente, empujando a Naruto lejos de él para poder seguir con su practica.

--

Esa noche el regresó a casa fue diferente a las otras noches, Sasuke caminaba lado a lado con su sensei tomados de la mano en la desolada calle.

Naruto tiró de la mano de porcelana llevándola a sus labios para poder depositar unos tiernos besos haciendo que el otro chico mirara a ambos lados completamente ruborizado.

"No te preocupes, no hay nadie que pueda vernos" – Murmuró Naruto acercando a Sasuke aun mas a su lado.

"Ya llegamos" – Dijo Sasuke deteniéndose una cuadra antes de su casa pues sabia muy bien que el rubio no caminaría mas.

"Nos vemos en el mismo lugar" – Dijo Naruto como lo hacia todas las noches, Sasuke asintió mirando un poco incomodo a todos lados sin decir nada y sin dar un paso atrás.

"Baka Uchiha" – Dijo Naruto riendo un poco, el rubio plantó un beso en la frente del moreno antes de darse la vuelta, pudo escuchar la risa nerviosa del otro y los rápidos pasos que se alejaban de él.

**

* * *

P.D**

**(1) "Kiss the Rain" - Yurima... espero que la hayan escuchado, esta cancion es del pianista koreano  
**

**- Se que mis capitulos son un poco cortos hehehe pero tengo un minimo de 900 palabras por capitulos y hago esto porque cuando voy a escribir tengo en mi mente todo lo que va a pasar entonces casi siempre resulta que salen de 900 - 1000 palabras hahahahahaha lo siento XD**

**-Aparte de la nota inicial, escuchen las otras canciones que menciono aqui en la fic, son todas muy bonitas  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

"¡Ohayou!" – Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar toda la habitación más que el mismo sol, puso sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó en su silla soltando un suspiro mientras escribía en su cuaderno de notas de sus clases.

"Naruto kun esta demasiado feliz esta mañana, ¿por fin lo hiciste?" – Preguntó Kakashi dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, Naruto dejó de escribir mirando a los ojos de su senpai a través del reflejo del monitor.

"No todos somos unos pervertidos Kakashi sensei" – Gruñó Naruto con fingido enojo, Kakashi se echó a reír intercambiando una mirada furtiva con Iruka y con Gai.

"Me recuerdas a Iruka cuando Kakashi por fin se declaro" – Dijo Gai, el rubio se sonrojó mirando para otro lado.

"A-ah, no se de que hablas Gai Sensei" – Dijo Naruto rascando su cuello un poco incomodo.

"Bueno… si Naruto kun no va a hablar podríamos preguntarle a Sasuke kun"

"Sasuke no dirá nada" – Dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos

"¡Ah! así que Sasuke tiene algo que ver con esta alegría extraña" – Dijo Iruka sonriendo con malicia, Naruto se enrojeció sacudiendo sus brazos con nerviosismo.

"No he dicho eso, S-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver" - Los tres hombres empezaron a reírse despeinando los mechones rubios.

"Naruto baka" – Rió Kakashi dejando el lado del rubio para poder revisar unas formulas matemáticas en uno de los libros de la librera.

"T-tengo que… irme clase" – Gritó Naruto tomando sus cosas rápidamente antes de huir de mas preguntas y el acoso de sus compañeros de trabajo.

--

"Vienes temprano" – Dijo el rubio dejando su maletín en el escritorio y volviéndose a ver a Sasuke, el moreno cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó a s sensei pasando de lado para sentarse en el espacio vació del escritorio. "Faltan 10 minutos, ¿tan desesperado estabas por verme o es que te mueres por leer en clase?" – Preguntó con malicia el rubio parándose en medio de las piernas abiertas del menor.

"Soy un alumno responsable" – Murmuró Sasuke enrollando sus brazos por la cintura del rubio.

"Ah, no lo dudo" – Contestó Naruto frotando su nariz con la de Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, Sasuke alejó el rostro haciendo una mueca, Naruto le sacó la lengua acercándose una vez mas.

"No seas cursi baka sensei"

"Shhh" – Naruto lo silenció con un beso, sus manos perdiéndose por el cabello negro, su lengua salió a delinear el labio inferior de Sasuke pidiendo acceso. El moreno lo empujó nuevamente pero esta vez Naruto no pudo ver ninguna seña de enojo, mas bien lo que vio fueron unas mejillas rojas y ojos llenos de nerviosismo. "¿Qué dirían todas tus fans si se enteran que su sensei le robó su primer beso al maravilloso Sasuke Uchiha?" – Preguntó Naruto repartiendo besos por las mejillas y bajando por el cuello.

"N-No… me i-importa" – Tartamudeo el chico gimiendo suavemente, Naruto sonrió contra su piel de porcelana antes de seguir dando pequeñas mordidas y succionando la piel hasta que quedó una marca que podía cubrirse con el cuello de la camisa.

"Kawaii Sasuke" – Dijo Naruto suavemente, su aliento acariciando la piel sensible, Sasuke volvió a gemir tomando los hombros de su sensei con fuerza. "No te pongas nervioso, deja que yo te guié" – Susurró juntando sus labios nuevamente, esta vez Sasuke le dio acceso dejándole al rubio juguetear con su lengua y recorrer su boca con inmensurable gentileza.

Ambos se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, Sasuke bajó la mirada un poco nervioso descansando su cuerpo sobre el rubio quien lo abrazó con fuerza acariciando su espalda.

La puerta de la clase tembló indicándoles que sus 10 minutos habían terminado, Naruto empujó un poco a Sasuke acariciando su rostro y limpiando la esquina de sus labios. "Necesitas un poco mas de practica mi inocente Sasuke" – Dijo con una sonrisa entre traviesa y burlona.

"Ne, tendrás que enseñarme Sensei" – Respondió Sasuke respondiendo tal y como el rubio había esperado que lo hiciera.

"Hai, creo que podremos tener unas cuantas lecciones después de clases" – Dijo guiñando el ojo, Sasuke se echó a reír sentándose en su pupitre y sacando un libro para poder tener una excusa cuando los demás lo vieran allí tan temprano.

"Kakoii Sasuke kun viene tan temprano, como era de esperarse" – Gritó Sakura al momento que la puerta se abrió corriendo al lado del moreno, Ino frunció el ceño moviéndose rápidamente para competir con su amiga pelirosa. Naruto las miró sonriendo como un niño que sabe un secreto y no quiere compartir, el chico rubio se acercó al trío tomando a las dos chicas por los hombros.

"Esperaría que aprendieran un poco de Sasuke si tanto lo admiran, en especial la responsabilidad ya que ustedes señoritas no entregaron su tarea el día ayer" – Les dijo el sensei llevando a las dos chicas apenadas a sus pupitres. "Hyuuga san y mi querido Kiba vengan conmigo vamos a comenzar un nuevo libro" – Les explicó haciendo su camino a una pila de libros que descansaba en la esquina del aula.

"¿Qué leeremos esta vez sensei?" – Preguntó Chouji al levantar la mano.

"Chouji kun, con gusto te responderé pero primero guarda la comida que escondes bajo el escritorio" – Respondió el joven sensei, Chouji se sonrojo antes las risas de sus compañeros y el sutil regaño del rubio. Una vez que hubo tirado la bolsa de comida Naruto se dispuso a responder.

"Esta vez leeremos una corta historia de Edgar Allan Poe llamada "El Corazón Delatador", así que nos llevaremos mas de 1 semana en abarcar esta lectura"

Hinata y Kiba caminaban alrededor del aula repartiendo los libros a sus compañeros mientras escuchaban a su sensei hablar sobre un pequeño análisis de la obra, el rubio una vez perdido en sus propios pensamientos llamando la atención de todo el que le escuchaba, al terminar los dos chicos tomaron asiento y no les quedó mas remedio que pedir copia de lo dictado pues no había manera de para a su sensei.

"Todos abran sus libros y sigan la lectura, Shino kun por favor empieza a leer en voz alta y ponte de pie" – Indicó Naruto caminando al lado de Sasuke y apretando su hombro en un gesto de cariño que paso desapercibido por sus alumnos.

El cuento no era tan largo como para que todos participaran pero la mayoría fue leyendo una parte cuando Naruto se los pedía y para no perder la costumbre Sasuke tenía que leer y Naruto tenía que encontrar algún fallo, pero esta vez la pelea fue un poco mas juguetona de parte de ambos dejando a los demás chicos un poco extrañados por el comportamiento de su sensei y el ídolo de las chicas (y algún chico).

**

* * *

P.D**

**Lamento la tardanza chicos y chicas :'( espero poder actualizar mas seguido**

**muchas gracias por los reviews! y por hacerme caso y escuchar la cancion en el capitulo anterior, creanme que escribir esa parte con la cancion de fondo fue la mejor inspiracion del mundo, amo a Yiruma, todas sus canciones son muy romanticas (bueno casi todas las que he escuchado).  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

El silencio que rodeaba la residencia Uzumaki fue roto por el estruendo de las teclas de un piano, la puerta del salón de música estaba entre abierta con dos maletines a cada lado arrojados con descuido, adentro se pudo escuchar el golpeteo de las teclas de nuevo pero esta vez mas fuertes.

--

"N-Naruto…no, necesito p-practicar" – Sasuke gimió estrellándose contra el piano, el rubio sacudió la cabeza desabotonando los primeros botones de la camisa del moreno y aflojando la corbata negra.

"Naruto sensei cree que necesitas un merecido descanso" – Murmuró Naruto dejando que sus manos se ocuparan en recorrer los lados del delgado cuerpo de su alumno mientras su boca se ocupaba en otras cosas mas importantes que hablar, Sasuke devolvió el beso con igual pasión dejando que su lengua saliera a jugar ante la invitación de Naruto; su cadera se movió involuntariamente rozando contra la de su sensei creando mil y un sensaciones nuevas en todo su cuerpo y aparentemente en el de su amante que gimió tomándolo por los brazos.

"No… no hagas eso" – suplicó el rubio.

"¿El que baka sensei? ¿Esto?" – Preguntó Sasuke moviendo su cadera una vez mas, ambos cerraros los ojos disfrutando la fricción de sus movimientos.

Naruto fue el primero en alejarse sonriendo tontamente y sentándose en el pequeño banco negro del piano, halando a Sasuke para que pudiera sentarse en su regazo con la cabeza del moreno apoyada cariñosamente en su pecho.

"¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?" – Preguntó el rubio peinando los cabellos negros con sus dedos y de vez en cuando dejándolos bajar por la larga espalda.

"¿Una cita?" – Preguntó el moreno riendo un poco, Naruto se ruborizó bajando el rostro para encontrar el par de ojos negros mirando a sus zafiros directamente.

"Ah, una cita con mi amado Sasuke kun" – Susurró Naruto besando la frente de Sasuke un par de veces, Sasuke le sonrió, aquella sonrisa solo para él y que jamás dejaría que alguien mas la poseyera.

"Vamos pero si me atraso con mis lecciones será tu culpa baka sensei"

"Has hecho en tres meses lo que yo hice en un año, no vas a atrasarte" – Explicó Naruto. Sasuke se levantó seguido por el rubio, guardaron todo su pequeño desorden y tomaron sus abrigos listos para partir en medio de la fría tarde. El rubio pudo notar por primera vez que Sasuke aun tenía puesto el abrigo que le había prestado hace muchas noches.

Naruto pasó su brazo por los hombros del moreno en señal de amistad para aquellos que miraban desde fuera, pero para ellos era la única muestra de afecto que podían dedicarse al caminar en la calle a media tarde.

"Usuratonkachi, comer postres no me suena a 'vamos a comer algo', además esta cerrado" – Gruñó Sasuke cuando el rubio paró de caminar frente al restaurante de Anko.

"No seas malhumorado teme, ya veras" – Dijo Naruto tocando la puerta de vidrio del restaurante, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, el rubio se dio la vuelta extendiendo su mano para halar a Sasuke dentro del oscuro local.

"Bienvenidos Sasuke kun y Naruto" – Dijo Anko haciéndose a un lado para que Sasuke pudiera observar las mesas vacías, las persianas abajo y una sola mesa decorada con un mantel blanco y dos platos con humeante comida.

"Lo tenias todo preparado" – Murmuró Sasuke, el rubio tomó una mano de porcelana y posó sus labios sobre ella.

"No seria una verdadera cita si tuviéramos que actuar como profesor y alumno frente a los demás" – Explicó Naruto como si cerrar un restaurante en media tarde solo para ellos fuera de lo mas normal.

Anko le sirvió una copa de vino al mayor y un poco de soda al menor que solo se ocupe de fruncir el ceño ante aquel gesto que no hacia mas que remarcar la enorme diferencia de edades entre los dos.

"Estaré en la cocina si me necesitas, disfruten de su comida" – Dijo la chica desapareciendo tras una puerta de metal.

"Nada mal para nuestra primer cita" – Susurró Naruto delineando el rostro de Sasuke con un dedo, el moreno cerró los ojos asintiendo lentamente, El rubio tomó la copa en su mano poniéndola en alto. "Se que odias los dulces así que Anko tuvo que lucirse esta vez" – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" – Gruñó Sasuke mirando para otro lado tratando de ocultar su mejillas rosadas.

"No tienes porque agradecerlo" – Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para dejar de sonreír, pero le resultaba un tanto imposible.

Ambos comieron en silencio con cortas y casuales platicas de vez en cuando, Sasuke no podía creer que por primera vez alguien hacia esto por él, porque el rubio lo amaba por ser la persona obstinada he imperfecta que era y no porque portaba un apellido de mucho renombre en su ciudad y no porque aparentaba ser el chico perfecto que era en la escuela.

Aun era muy temprano para asustarse y preocuparse pero no podía dejar de sentir aquel miedo en sus adentros, si su padre se enteraba de aquel amor prohibido esa seria la última vez que el rubio lo vería y eso lo mataría.

"Sasuke, vamos a casa" – Dijo el rubio sacándolo de su trance cuando ambos terminaron de comer. El moreno asintió levantándose de la mesa mientras el rubio corría a la cocina a darle las gracias a su amiga, cuando regresó Sasuke ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta, afuera el sol ya estaba empezando a ocultarse y las personas caminaban de sus trabajos a sus hogares. "Aun falta un poco para que tengas que ir a casa, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" – Preguntó el sensei tomando por el brazo al menor.

"¿Adonde quieres ir?"

"Solo tomaremos el camino largo, por el parque" – Contestó el rubio señalando el parque y unos cuantos niños que corrían ya para sus casas.

"Lo que quieras" – Naruto caminó delante de él todo el tiempo deteniéndose frente a unas barras de colores, el rubio se paró debajo de ellas tomando las barras y caminado hacia adelante.

"Ya soy demasiado grande para poder jugar como antes" – Rió Naruto mirando al moreno sentarse en una banca de metal. "Jiraiya me traía aquí muy a menudo, cuando visitábamos la tumba de mis padres" – Explicó el rubio levantando la vista a la explosión de colores en el atardecer.

"Mi hermano me trajo aquí hace ya muchos años, pero mi padre estaba en desacuerdo 'porque jugar es una perdida de tiempo'" – Dijo Sasuke repitiendo las mismas palabras que su padre había pronunciado a un Sasuke de 5 años.

"Ambos crecimos antes de lo que debíamos pero no podemos dejar que afecte nuestro futuro" – Murmuró el rubio acercándose al moreno lo suficiente para acariciar sus labios con cada palabra que hablaba. "Ahora si, vamos a casa" – Susurró al separarse dejando a Sasuke con deseos de un poco mas.

**

* * *

P.D**

**espero que les guste el capitulo!!**

**respondiendo a unas cuantas preguntas que me han hecho muajajajaja**

**1. Actualizacion: hmm pues usualmente actualizo todas las semanas, la cantidad de capitulos depende de lo atareada que este con la universidad y etc.**

**2. Lemon: pues todo a su debido tiempo mis chicos y chicas hahahaha, si les aseguro que habra lemon pero no les dire cuando, sera sorpresa.**

**3. El final: la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cuantos capitulos faltan hehehehehehe  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

"Te vez muy bien" – Dijo Naruto suavemente mientras arreglaba con ágiles manos la corbata negra del menor. "¿Aun piensas mantener en secreto la canción que tocaras esta noche?"

"Ya te dije un millón de veces que no te lo diré" – Refunfuñó Sasuke empujando al rubio lejos de él, Naruto sonrió mirándose al espejo para dale una ultima revisada a su traje, revisó la hora en su reloj y su sonrisa pareció ensancharse. "¿Pasa algo?" – Preguntó el moreno abrazando al mayor por atrás, acariciando su pecho a través de la camisa blanca de botones.

"Nuestro vehículo ya esta aquí" – Murmuró el rubio cerrando lo ojos y posando sus manos sobre las mas pequeñas.

"Pensé que iríamos en tren, el museo esta a 30 minutos de acá" – Dijo Sasuke un poco extrañado.

"Es el primer concierto de mi Sasuke y además yo también tengo una sorpresa, el tren no es una buena idea" – Explicó el rubio separándose de las traviesas manos del chico. "Vamos ya" – Dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a su alumno y caminando hasta la puerta, abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su querido Sasuke primero, el moreno paró en la entrada observando con grandes ojos la limosina negra estacionada en la entrada.

"¿Una limosina?" – Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

"Hai" – Fue la corta respuesta de su sensei, ambos chicos se subieron al coche en silencio disfrutando de la compañía y del corto momento tranquilo que tendrían por el resto de la noche.

El coche se detuvo frente a la entrada trasera del museo y galería de arte dejando salir a los dos chicos que se apresuraron a entrar para escapar del insoportable frió. Una pequeña sala del museo había sido preparada para ambos chicos, dos sofás se había introducido y una mesa con un poco de comida y bebidas.

"Uzumaki San, Uchiha San en 10 minutos comenzamos" – Anunció un joven, ambos chicos asintieron tomando asiento en uno de los sofás, y aunque el asiento era amplio los dos se sentaron lo mas cerca posible, apenas rozando las piernas y tomándose de las manos.

"Ven conmigo, vamos a explorar" – Susurró Naruto dándole un beso antes de levantarse halando al menor, Sasuke lo siguió sin ganas pues quería concentrarse un poco antes del show y quitarse los nervios que lo comían por dentro. Llegaron a pararse detrás de unas cortinas rojas que había sido colocadas frente a un provisional escenario y desde su pequeño escondite pudieron ver a todas las personas vestidas de la manera mas elegante caminando por todo el salón, observando pinturas y estatuas que valían incluso mas que el edificio completo. "Sasuke quédate acá un momento, ya regreso" – Dijo Naruto besando la mejilla del moreno

"¿Adonde vas?" – Preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

"Ya lo veras" – Murmuró cerca de su oído antes de caminar por el otro lado del pasillo.

Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a temblar tenuemente cuando un anciano en tuxedo se paró en el centro del escenario; las cortinas se abrieron y el movimiento de los invitados cesó, su atención fijada en el hombre y en las noticias que anunciaba.

"Muy buenas noches bienvenidos a la galería de artes y museo Suna, para mi es un gusto presentarles al presidente de la institución, el señor Uzumaki Naruto" – Dijo el anciano dando una reverencia de respeto al rubio que entraba con paso seguro.

Para Sasuke todo fue un torbellino de palabras que no podía ni creer hasta que vio al rubio, su rubio caminar con un porte y elegancia digno de príncipes.

"_Así que esa era su sorpresa… baka Naruto"_ – Pensó Sasuke sonriendo tontamente, Naruto desvió su mirada del publico por un segundo para mirar a los suyos fijamente, haciendo un contacto que le puso los pelos de punta.

"Tengan muy buenas noches mis queridos invitados, debo agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón que nos acompañen a mi y a mis colaboradores en el tercer aniversario de este santuario de música, arte y belleza. No me queda mas que pedirles que dejen a un lado su vida cotidiana, que cierren su mente al exterior y disfruten de esta velada con la música de uno de los alumnos mas renombrados de la secundaria Konoha y uno de los alumnos mas cercanos a mi corazón, el joven Uchiha Sasuke" – Terminó Naruto su corto discurso, los invitados aplaudieron con fervor escuchando las palabras del que llamaban un joven prodigio en el arte y su joven estudiante.

Sasuke entró en escena dando una reverencia a Naruto y luego al público, el rubio le dio un apretón en el hombro que para los dos había llegado a ser una caricia que pasaba desapercibida para los demás. "Sorpréndeme" – Susurró Naruto caminando al lado del escenario para disfrutar del pequeño concierto de su amado Uchiha.

Sasuke tomó aire dejándolo salir como un suave suspiro antes de posicionar sus manos y empezar a tocar con sus ojos cerrados.

Fiel a sus palabras, Sasuke lo había sorprendido, era la canción de su madre la que fluía del piano, pero a diferencia de cuando él la tocaba la melodía no estaba impregnada de tristeza, incluso a sus oídos podía distinguir lo hondo de los sentimientos que el chico quería transmitirle; por un momento llegó a creer que ese no era su pequeño genio, el mimo chico que llegaba a clases siempre con seriedad y completamente estoico.

La canción llegó a su final, el moreno se despidió del publico sonriendo ante los aplausos y las aclamaciones de sus espectadores, una vez atrás de la cortina roja sintió un tiron en el brazo y casi cae si no fuera por los brazos que lo detenían con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con gentileza, como si fuera a quebrarse si llegara a caer.

"Espero que te haya gustado la presentación Sensei" – Dijo Sasuke enmudeciendo instantáneamente cuando un par de labios cayeron sobre los suyos en un apresurado y apasionado beso.

"Tenemos que bajar con los invitados, no te separes de mi lado" – Murmuró Naruto separándose un poco para ver a Sasuke un poco perdido en la calida sensación del beso haciéndole reír suavemente.

Era la primera vez en la vida que Sasuke no sentía que vivía tras la sombra de su hermano, los invitados lo conocían como Uchiha Sasuke, junto a Naruto lo que menos importaba era su apellido y los logros de toda la historia.

La noche se paso mas rápido de lo que ambos esperaban, los cuadros del maravilloso pintor Uzumaki se habían vendido y donaciones se había hecho por el bien del arte.

Los dos chicos regresaron a la casa del rubio y se arrojaron al sofá completamente cansados de estar parados y de hablar cualquier tontería con todos los desconocidos cuando por dentro deseaban tener un rato a solas. "Ven acá Sasuke teme" – Dijo Naruto halando a Sasuke para sentarlo en su regazo.

"¿Espero que pueda tocar en su galería de nuevo señor presidente" – Dijo Sasuke con una voz burlona antes de besar la esquina de los rosados labios.

"No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho Sasuke baka" – Respondió el rubio tomando a Sasuke por el cabello para poder darle un beso de verdad, el moreno gimió abriendo mas su boca para poder darle espacio a la lengua juguetona, sus manos se ocupaban de recorrer los bronceados brazos hasta llegar al pecho, no pudo dejar de sonreír al sentir como el rubio tensionaba sus músculos ante el mas leve roce de sus pálidas manos.

A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle si fue por error o planeado el hecho de que sus cinturas se movieran al unísono creando fricción en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

"P-por favor… no, no pares" – Gimió Sasuke tomando la camisa del rubio con fuerza inclinando su cabeza al cuello para poder succionar y morder y poder entretenerse para no dejarse llevar por el placer que el movimiento de sus caderas creaban.

Todo lo que podían escuchar eran los fuertes latidos de sus corazones, la agitada respiración y los fuertes gemidos que salían de sus labios, sus movimientos se volvieron mas frenéticos, rápidos y fuertes.

Con un fuerte grito Sasuke arqueo su espalda llegando al cielo y bajando de un solo golpe para caer en el fuerte abrazo de su rubio, Naruto trataba de tranquilizar su respiración repartiendo inocentes besos por la frente del moreno apartando los mechones empapados en sudor.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche" – Pidió suavemente, Sasuke no pudo responder solo asintió dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara sobre su amante.

"Tomemos un baño y luego vamos a dormir" – Indicó el joven sensei, Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto levantándose con piernas temblorosas y sintiendo como su pantalón y su ropa interior se pegaba a sus piernas.

Sasuke se sentía un poco avergonzado por el hecho de dormir con alguien por primera vez en su vida, pero sentirse protegido por el abrazo del rubio disipaba todas sus dudas y juntos pasaron su primera noche.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy en semana de examenes y laboratorios**

**y para empeorar las cosas tengo fiebre, mi papá me prohibio rotundamente andar deambulando como zombie por toda la casa asi que ahorita tengo mi queridisima laptop HP en mis piernas y estoy en mi cama.**

**pero espero que les guste el capitulo y que lo disfruten mucho, me quedo algo larguito hehehehehe**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

**

* * *

(Dos semanas después)**

¿Podía el cuerpo humano pesar diez mil toneladas? No, era físicamente imposible pero definitivamente eso era lo que sentía Naruto cuando se levantó esa mañana, los números rojos de su reloj digital le anunciaban que llegaría tarde a clase pero incluso ese pedazo de información no se procesaba completamente dentro de su cerebro. Kyuubi maulló a su lado queriendo un poco de amor del rubio, el chico la tomó en sus brazos acariciándola unas cuantas veces antes de dejarla en la cama para que se enrollara en una bolita y se volviera a dormir.

Después de un rápido baño y 10 minutos para arreglarse el rubio salio para comenzar su día laboral, como había supuesto Sasuke ya no estaba ahí, así que tuvo que subir al tren solo y caminar el corto tramo a la escuela solo.

"Naruto ¿estas bien?" – Preguntó Kurenai abriendo la puerta en el instante que el rubio iba a entrar a la sala de profesores.

"Hai, no es nada" – Contestó el rubio sentándose en su escritorio con ojos desenfocados, Kurenai no estaba del todo convencida así que se acercó al chico posando su mano en la frente del rubio.

"Naruto tienes fiebre, ¿porque no te vas a casa? Estoy segura que Kakashi puede cubrir tus clases" – Dijo la chica con preocupación, Naruto sacudió la cabeza dejando unos cuantos papeles en su estante.

"Los chicos y yo vamos a prepararnos para el festival, no puedo faltar" – Dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

"Bien pero si te sientes peor vete a casa"

"Hai Kurenai san" – Suspiró Naruto tomando una libreta antes de partir a su clase, el rubio abrió la puerta del salón de literatura para encontrar a todos sus estudiantes sentados en el piso en un circulo.

"Ohayou" – Saludó el chico deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta para recobrar su equilibrio, el rubio levantó el rostro para sonreírle a sus alumnos para asegurarles que no pasaba nada malo con él. "¿Bueno chicos que tienen en mente?" – Preguntó Naruto sentándose en un espacio vació que casualmente era en medio de Sasuke y Sakura. Los muchachos aun lo veían un poco dudosos sin decir nada. "Vamos chicos se que tienen algo bueno" – les empujó un poquito su sensei.

"Tienda de helados"

"Casa embrujada"

"Karaoke" – Todos los gritos de los alumnos hacían que su cabeza le diera vueltas, el rubio gruñó un poco levantando el brazo para callarlos.

"Por favor de uno en uno o van a matarme" – Les dijo su sensei. "Sasuke anota las ideas en el pizarrón" – El moreno se levantó tomando el marcador de las largas manos rozando sus dedos. Los gritos comenzaron nuevamente como si Naruto no les hubiera advertido que hablaran de uno en uno.

"Etto… Uzumaki sensei" – Llamó la dulce voz de Hinata, Naruto se volvió para verla pero no pudo ver mas que una silueta de colores.

"¿Sucede algo Hyuuga San?"

"Un Café cosplay suena como una buena idea" – Dijo la chica, la idea fue seguida por aun mas gritos.

"Es una muy buena idea Hinata chan" – Dijo Naruto haciéndola sonrojarse cuando escucho al sensei llamarla por su primer nombre. "Todos a favor del café por favor levanten la mano" – Pidió Naruto levantando la voz, la mayoría del salón levanto la mano, la mayor parte eran chicas mientras algunos chicos se miraban con total indiferencia.

"Creo que ya tenemos nuestra actividad, ahora solo nos falta organizarnos" – Dijo el rubio levantándose con dificultad para acompañar a Sasuke en el pizarrón.

"¿Sensei?" – Preguntó Ino viendo como Naruto paraba en seco.

"No-no pasa…" – Naruto comenzó cortándose a media frase, sus ojos se cerraron y su nublada mente se desvaneció, apenas pudo escuchar los gritos de los chicos a su alrededor.

---

Naruto abrió los ojos sumamente despacio, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba ni como diablos había llegado hasta ahí.

"No se como se te ocurre venir al trabajo si estas enfermo" – Gruñó Sasuke peinando los mechones rubios que caían desordenadamente sobre la frente.

"¿Qué paso?" – Preguntó el rubio dándose la vuelta para mirar mejor a su moreno.

"Te desmayaste, Chouji y yo te trajimos a la enfermería" – Explicó Sasuke inclinándose para besar los pálidos labios tiernamente.

"Ya…veo" – Respondió Naruto cerrando sus ojos.

"No te duermas Usuratonkachi, las clases ya terminaron y tenemos que ir a casa" – Lo regañó Sasuke, el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos sentándose con ayuda del menor. En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando pasar a la directora Tsunade.

"Voy a llevarlos, no pueden irse en tren" – Le dijo la anciana rubia, el moreno frunció el ceño un poco indeciso pero la suave risa de Naruto lo hizo reconsiderar.

"Gracias Tsunade Sama" – Dijo Naruto caminando al carro con ayuda de pequeño genio.

El moreno lo llevó dentro de la casa despidiéndose rápidamente de la anciana.

"Tienes que cambiarte de ropa" – Indicó Sasuke desabotonando la camisa blanca y desprendiéndola del cuerpo del mayor, desabrocho el cinturón y lo vistió en un pantalón de pijama y dos camisas.

"¿Ya tomaste algo?" – Preguntó el moreno tocando la frente del rubio con una mano y tocando la suya con la otra.

"No tengo nada"

"Iré a la farmacia por medicina, tu descansa" – Ordenó Sasuke besándolo rápidamente antes de correr por medicina, Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír mientras se recostaba en su cama limpia y se quedaba dormido.

-

Naruto se despertó un poco desorientado cuando un par de labios se presionaron en contra de sus resecos labios.

"Baka despierta, tienes que comer para poder tomarte la medicina" – Susurró Sasuke ayudándole a sentarse con un puñado de almohadas tras su espalda.

"No sabia que podías hacer ramen" – Exclamó Naruto totalmente emocionado.

"Si claro, verter agua en el vasito y esperar 3 minutos es un proceso que requiere mucha ciencia" – Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

"Muy gracioso Teme" – Naruto dijo mirando a Sasuke con ojitos brillantes, Sasuke rodó los ojos molesto levantando la cuchara para darle de comer al rubio.

"Tomate la medicina y vete a dormir" – Dijo Sasuke dándole un vaso con agua y unas cuantas pastillas poniendo la bandeja con los platos sucios en el piso.

"Quédate conmigo, no te vayas"

"Ah, yo cuidare de ti" – Susurró Sasuke arropando al rubio como a un chiquillo.

El moreno mojó un paño con agua fría un poco preocupado, el termómetro ya marcaba 40 grados y el rubio no dejaba de quejarse dando vueltas en su cama, colocó con sumo cuidado el paño sobre la frente pálida y viendo como los ojos azul oscuro se abrían mirándolo de manera distante y perdida, su boca se abrió murmurando cosas inaudibles.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" – Preguntó Sasuke acariciando las 3 cicatrices de la mejilla derecha.

"F-Fugaku…s-san" – Masculló e rubio, los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron en sorpresa. ¿Porque diablos mencionaba Naruto a su padre?

"Shhh duerme, no te preocupes" – Lo silenció el moreno deparándose para una larga noche.

**

* * *

P.D**

**gaaah!! ayer fue otro dia de fiebre y da la casualidad que este es el nuevo capitulo y naru esta enfermo hahahahahaha.**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su casa con cuidado, la mansión Uchiha estaba silenciosa como siempre había sido incluso en su niñez.

El moreno había regresado a casa a las 5 de la mañana después de cuidar a su secreto amante toda la noche, aun rondaba por su cabeza ese instante en el que el rubio había susurrado el nombre de su padre estando entre dormido pero se había negado a reconocerlo o incluso a preguntar sobre ello por el bien del rubio que suponía estaba todavía dormido pero con la fiebre mas baja.

"¿Adonde estuviste todo el día ayer?" – Preguntó la voz de su padre sobresaltándolo, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre parado en la puerta que daba a una pequeña oficina para seguir trabajando en casa, como si fuera poco las 12 horas que pasaba fuera de casa.

"Mis clases de piano se alargaron, me quede en casa de sensei" – Mintió el moreno pensando que no seria una gran idea decir la verdad.

"Sigues con esa estupidez, no se me hace extraño que ni siquiera puedas superar a tu hermano si sigues perdiendo el tiempo con esas boberías que no te llevaran a ningún lado" – Gruñó Fugaku encendiendo un cigarrillo antes de seguir mirando con enfado a su hijo menor.

"Estas equivocado padre, no es ninguna estupidez" – Respondió Sasuke con igual enojo.

"Sigues siendo la desgracia de hijo de siempre, a partir de ahora abandonaras esas clases y serás el asistente de tu hermano, a ver si te sirve de algo en ese inútil cerebro"

"No lo haré" – Se negó Sasuke cerrando los puños a los lados, Fugaku camino a su hijo en largaos y furiosos pasos hasta tomarlo del cabello con fuerza y poner su cara a centímetros de la suya.

"En esta casa no vales nada Sasuke y vas a hacer lo que yo diga cuando yo lo diga, vistote para ir a la escuela y tu hermano ira por ti a la salida. ¿Entendido?" – Rugió, Sasuke seguía sin doblegarse y mostrar alguna señal de temor. "¿Entendido?" – Volvió a gritar Fugaku halando del pelo, con increíble fuerza lo soltó haciéndolo tropezar en sus propias piernas y caer al suelo.

"Hai" – Murmuró el moreno con la mirada hacia el piso solo viendo los pies que se retiraban de nuevo a la oficina y escuchando el portazo.

-

Lo que había sido una de las mañanas mas hermosas del helado invierno se había convertido en una de sus mas grandes pesadillas, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre y cada vez que lo hacia le hervía la sangre con odio.

Naruto no se había aparecido en el lugar de siempre pero no era de menos, el rubio aun se recuperaba de una horrible fiebre pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que el chico aparecería a tiempo para su clase de literatura pues nada lo detenía para ser el excelente maestro que era.

Parte de él no quería verlo, quería que se quedara descansando en casa para poder evitar decirle que ya no se verían mas por las tardes, que abandonaría lo que mas le gustaba en toda su maldita y aburrida vida por ser esclavo de su padre.

"_Soy yo o todos están mas molestos el día de hoy" – _pensó Sasuke mirando con odio a todas las chicas que lo seguían como polluelos a su madre. De vez en cuando le daban chocolates que tiraba en el primer bote de basura que veía, flores que irían a parar al mismo lugar sin importarle que las chicas vieran lo que hacia pues siempre lo seguirían y adorarían por ser Uchiha Sasuke un genio y heredero en parte de la fortuna Uchiha.

El moreno se sentó tras su escritorio con su libro, su cuaderno y demás cosas escuchando a su pareja hablar y hablar sobre la ciencia ficción como si fuera un CD al que la han dado play y no se detenía hasta que la campana finalizara la clase. A pesar de haber estado enfermo el rubio se movía de lado a lado hablando animadamente y dictando algunos datos para su próximo examen, pero un pequeño rubor aun cubría sus mejillas indicando que la fiebre aun estaba ahí.

Ino y Sakura estaba sentadas atrás suyo comentando cada aspecto del rubio en voz baja, desde su radiante cabello hasta lo bien que se veía con ese par de ajustados pantalones, era la primera vez que les prestaba atención, ¿Por qué su mente divagaba en tonterías? Quizás porque lo que venia cuando la campana sonara no le alegraría nada al él y mucho menos al rubio.

-

Quien había dicho que el tiempo pasa mas rápido cuando te diviertes no tenia ni la menor idea de cuan rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te enfrentas a un momento inquietante, porque la clase de 45 minutos se había sentido como una clase de 5 minutos.

Los compañeros del moreno abandonaron el salón dejándolo solo con el rubio, el sensei sonrió cerrando la puerta cuando el ultimo de los chicos salio.

"Vamos a casa, tenemos que reponer la clase de ayer" – Dijo Naruto guardando un grueso libro en su maletín y limpiando los manchones de marcador de la pizarra.

"No iré" – Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció de su rostro por unos segundos.

"Ah, podemos hacerlo mañana, no hay prisa se que tienes que estudiar para los exámenes"

"No es eso, ya no iré a clases"

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó el rubio acercándose un poco mas a Sasuke para poder acariciar su cabello de manera reconfortante.

"Mi padre lo prohibió, ahora seré el asistente de mi hermano en la compañía" – Explicó el moreno levantándose de su escritorio.

"No vivas para tu padre, amas tocar tanto como yo lo hago, no lo dejes"

"No puedo hacerlo"

"¿Sigues negándote a seguir tu propio camino y a ser esclavo de tu padre?" – Dijo Naruto en un tono burlón que molesto a Sasuke, el menor se volvió para mirarlo con intensidad.

"Cállate, tu no sabes nada eres un maldito huérfano, no sabes lo que es vivir bajo las expectativas de nadie" – Gritó Sasuke, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza levantando su mano para golpear al menor pero se contuvo al ultimo segundo volviendo a bajar el puño.

"Eres un cobarde que no puede luchar por su propia vida"

"Tu no conoces a mi padre, no puedes hablar porque no sabes nada acerca de él" – Dijo el moreno con enojo.

"¿Qué no se nada acerca de él? Te diré lo que se de Uchiha Fugaku, es un maldito asesino, eso es lo que se" – Gritó el rubio totalmente frustrado, cubrió su rostro con sus manos perdiendo el equilibrio un poco por el dolor de cabeza que escalaba a proporciones mayores.

"¿De que hablas?" – Preguntó Sasuke perdiendo todo el enojo de un solo golpe

"Vete, tu hermano debe estarte esperando"

"Dime de que hablas"

"No hasta que regrese el Sasuke del que me enamore" – Respondió el rubio tomando sus cosas y retirándose dejando a Sasuke solo y confundido.

**

* * *

P.D **

**Uuuuh por fin hay una parte de la historia atras de los uchiha y naruto, pero no se desesperen ya pronto sabran mas.**

**wow tengo muchos reviews, tengo que agradecerles por el apoyo, no saben cuanto los quiero y me animan a seguir esta fic que comenzo solo como una idea que ni siquiera estaba segura si iba a terminar pero ahora me he vuelto adicta a escribirla XD  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Naruto se sentó en el banco detrás del piano imaginando los dedos de porcelana, largos y delgados bailando sobre las teclas blanco y negro, escuchando en su mente las melodías que tanto añoraba escuchar después de cada largo día de clase.

"Naruto" – Jiraiya llamó desde la puerta del salón llamando la atención del rubio, el anciano se acercó lentamente alargando su mano para acariciar los rasgos pálidos y demacrados.

"Hace mucho que no te veía" – Murmuró el rubio inclinándose para poder enrollar sus brazos en la cintura de su padrino apoyando su cabeza en el amplio pecho.

"Tsunade me dijo que hace una semana que no comes bien, está preocupada por ti baka Naruto" – Explicó Jiraiya

"No pasa nada ero sennin… solo que… quiero ver a Sasuke de nuevo" – Suspiró suprimiendo las lagrimas.

--

No se necesitaba de una persona muy ágil y observadora para notar que Naruto había bajado de peso en una semana, que so sonrisa flaqueaba más de lo normal y que sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo.

Sasuke extrañaba las burlas, las peleas pero mas aun los besos y las caricias, era él quien había buscando al mayor y se había confesado pero no soportaba verlo y saber que lo había traicionado y abandonado por su padre.

Tal como lo había hecho los últimos días Naruto termino la clase sin dejar una tarea, tomó sus cosas y salio del salón sin despedirse de nadie.

"Uzumaki Sensei" – Llamó Sasuke antes de poderse detener, pudo ver la falsa sonrisa caer en su demacrado y pálido rostro.

"Tengo que irme Uchiha san, puedes preguntarme lo que necesites saber en nuestra próxima clase" – Contestó el rubio con desgano sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

El moreno guardo sus cosas en su mochila caminando a la entrada de la escuela donde seguramente estaría la limosina esperándole, y tal como lo había predicho el automóvil negro estaba esperándolo en la puerta principal. El moreno abrió la puerta y tomó su lugar al lado de su hermano mayor.

"Voy a llevarte a un lugar especial el día de hoy"

"Haz lo que quieras, no me importa" – Contestó Sasuke con odio sin levantar su mirada de su regazo.

El camino fue silencioso y un poco incomodo para ambos hermanos que desde siempre fueron completos extraños, no es que Sasuke odiara a su hermano pero detestaba la manera en que siempre fue puesto como un repuesto de Itachi, alguien que tenia que competir con la admiración y el orgullo de su padre.

El auto se detuvo después de un corto tramo haciendo que Sasuke mirara fuera de la ventana pero el polarizado no lo dejaba ver muy bien el exterior.

Itachi lo miró con lo que trato de que pareciera una sonrisa en sus facciones serias, el chico abrió la puerta dejando a su hermano ver la casa de Naruto frente a ellos.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – Preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

"Desde que comenzaste esas clases no eres el mismo, sonríes mas a menudo y pareces un niño de 17 años no alguien que ha sido obligado a vivir en la soledad y en la constante lucha" – Explicó Itachi mirando a cualquier lugar menos a su hermano.

"Fue mi decisión no regresar, no necesito de tu ayuda, vamos a la compañía"

"Escuche la discusión con nuestro padre, no dejes que haga contigo lo que me hizo a mi, disfruta de tu libertad… y discúlpate con Uzumaki kun"

"¿C-Como sabes?" – Tartamudeo Sasuke mirando con horror a su hermano mayor

"Vi cuando intercambiaban saliva en la fiesta de aniversario del museo"

"¿Estabas ahí?"

"Soy uno de los mayores benefactores de Suna, él y yo no nos conocemos personalmente" – Explicó el Uchiha mayor.

"No lo sabia"

"Suficiente conversación hermano, vete ya… estas despedido así que no se te ocurra volver a la compañía" – Dijo Itachi, Sasuke sonrió como nunca lo había hecho bajándose del coche rápidamente.

Su mano temblaba con nerviosismo como aquella vez que decidió declararle sus sentimientos a su sensei, pero esta vez era muy diferente.

Respiró profundamente tocando la puerta de la enorme casa, esperando a Naruto, miró atrás un poco nervioso para ver que su hermano ya no estaba y eso le dio un poco mas de alivio.

"Ya voy" – Escuchó el débil grito desde adentro, Naruto apareció por el reflejo de la ventana antes de abrir la puerta para estar frente a frente con el moreno. "Sasuke" – Su nombre salio como un triste suspiro.

"Tenemos que hablar" – Sasuke dijo delineando el rostro del rubio, Naruto se inclino a la helada mano cerrando sus ojos.

"Pasa adelante Sasuke" – El rubio se separó dejando que el moreno pasara a la casa, el joven sensei lo llevó hasta la sala de estar dejándolo un momento para ir por un poco de té frió. "¿De que quieres hablar?" – Preguntó el rubio mirando aquellos ojos negros que lo hacia derretirse por dentro.

"Ya no quiero huir mas, te quiero a ti y no quiero dejar de tocar" – Explicó el menor viendo como una sonrisa genuina adornaba las delgadas facciones de su sensei. "Pero antes quiero que seas sincero conmigo"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿Qué sabes de mi familia?" – Preguntó el moreno recordando las dos veces que el rubio había mencionado a su padre.

Naruto dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el momento de explicar había llegado mas rápido de lo que esperaba pero no importaba ya si estaba preparado o no, Sasuke merecía saber la verdad.

"Mi padre Minato Namikaze y mi madre Kushina Uzumaki eran los dueños de una de las corporaciones mas grandes reconocida mundialmente, la compañía Uzumaki estuvo a un paso de llevar a tu padre a la bancarrota, tu familia hubiera perdido absolutamente todo" – Naruto paró en su relato para observar a Sasuke, pero la tranquilidad del moreno no había cambiando en lo mas mínimo.

"Continua por favor" – Murmuró Sasuke sin cortar el contacto visual.

"Fugaku san decidió que seria una buena idea si ambos de unieran para crear un domino sobre los demás pero en menos de un año su amistoso plan había cambiado… Jiraiya y Tsunade estaban conmigo esa noche, llegamos a casa para encontrar la puerta principal estaba rota y la sala de estar destrozada… mi m-madre…" – La voz de Naruto se quebró y su cuerpo temblaba suavemente, Sasuke rápidamente se movió a su lado sin tocarlo pero eso fue suficiente para que el rubio se sintiera mas cómodo y tranquilo.

"No tengo recuerdos de mi familia de antes de ese día, un niño tiene recuerdos de sus fiestas, de los besos y las caricias de su madre y de su dulce voz pero yo no puedo recordar nada mas que ese imagen… esa noche encontramos a mi madre colgando del techo de la casa por las manos con sus ojos muy abiertos viéndome solo a mi, ella estaba viva pero no sobrevivió mas de una noche por los golpes que le había propinado, mi padre fue asesinado poco tiempo después y aun no se que sucedió con él, Jiraiya huyo conmigo y por toda mi infancia y adolescencia viví en diferentes lugares borrando el rastro y conexión con mi familia para poder regresar aquí"

"Naruto yo…" – Sasuke no supo que decir, ahora entendía porque el rubio jamás llegaba mas lejos de una cuadra a su casa, porque el odio al nombre Uchiha, porque había susurrado el nombre de su padre y lo había llamado un asesino.

"Que irónico ¿no crees? Huí de tu familia por años y me enamore de un Uchiha"

"Yo no soy como mi padre"

"Lo se, tu eres mi Sasuke" – Murmuró Naruto tomando la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus manos para poder juntar sus labios en un tan esperado beso.

"Ambos conocemos la soledad aunque en maneras totalmente distintas… te amo y no pienso dejarte ir nunca mas" – Susurró Sasuke antes de fusionar sus labios en un hambriento beso, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**

* * *

P.D**

**WIII aqui les va el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado... wow me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

"Chicos Uzumaki Sensei esta cocinando" – Ino gritó llamando la atención de sus compañeros, los chicos la siguieron corriendo a la pequeña estación que habían instalado en el aula detrás de unas cortinas y mostrador.

"No hay nada que Uzumaki Sensei no pueda hacer" – Susurró una sonrojada Hinata mirando a sus amigas.

Naruto sonrió tratando de ignorar los comentarios para no perder la concentración, después de meter el pastel al horno levantó la mirada para ver a sus alumnas en vestidos de lolita y a sus alumnos con vestimenta formal, por su parte el Sensei había decidido ayudarles desde adentro haciendo postres y preparando el té con ayuda de Chouji que para su sorpresa era un excelente cocinero.

"Chicos y chicas por favor reúnanse aquí un momento" – Les llamó el rubio, sus alumnos asintieron formando un círculo alrededor de su joven sensei. "Abrimos en menos de una hora, quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de su arduo trabajo, nuestro primer y único objetivo es divertirnos, lo demás se vendrá dando pero quiero que se aseguren de pasarla bien, traten con respeto a los clientes y cualquier duda o problema no duden en llamarme, yo estaré en la cocina" – Dijo Naruto, sacando un grito de todo sus chicos, con un rápido gesto lo envió a resumir sus quehaceres.

"Uzumaki Sensei, ¿podemos hablar?" – Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Naruto cono una mirada que pudo leer más que perfectamente, definitivamente su moreno quería discutir unas cuantas cosas.

"Ven a la cocina" – Naruto lo llevó a la cocina indicándole a Chouji que se los dejara solos por unos minutos. "¿Se te ofrece algo Uchiha kun?" – Preguntó el rubio delineando delicadamente el labio inferior del moreno, Sasuke se sonrojó soltando un nervioso suspiro.

No era característico de Sasuke entrar en pánico, pero cuando se trataba del rubio sus reacciones jamás se acercaban a lo normal, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir a la casa de su secreto amante pero no tenia ni idea porque sus labios se negaban a moverse esta vez para poder anunciar su deseo.

"Q-Quiero…q-quedarme" – Naruto se echó a reír acercándose al moreno para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Cuando el festival termine nos vemos en la salida de la escuela, alcanzaremos el ultimo tren a casa" – Le dijo, Sasuke asintió sonrojándose aun mas por su estupidez. "Ahora vete a trabajar antes de que te ponga cero, ya sabes que contigo a fuera vamos a atraer a muchas clientes" – Se burló el rubio, Sasuke refunfuño antes de correr a reunirse con sus amigos.

--

Naruto sacó la última bandeja de pasteles de zanahoria y de chocolate adornando un plato para entregárselo a Kiba.

"Kiba puedes irte con los demás cuando termines, yo limpiare" – Naruto le dijo despeinándolo cariñosamente.

El rubio salió de la provisional cocina escuchando el creciente ruido de los murmullos y las risitas traviesas de las chicas que lo veían. El joven sensei caminó de mesa en mesa conversando con los profesores y los alumnos de sus otras clases de vez en cuando hablando con chicas que se le arrojaban encima como leonas a su presa.

Toda la clientela fue vaciando el salón transformado en cosplay café dejando a los exhaustos alumnos tirados en el suelo sin deseos de moverse ni un centímetro.

"Sensei, ¿Qué tal nos fue?" – Preguntó Shikamaru volviendo su rostro para ver las nubes que pasaban fuera de la ventana.

"Lo hicieron muy bien chicos pero necesito que se levanten, la noche es joven y el baile casi comienza, vayan a divertirse y yo limpiare todo esto" – Las chicas gritaron levantándose rápidamente, los chicos siguieron sin compartir el mismo entusiasmo.

"Los hubieras hecho limpiar" – Dijo Sasuke con seriedad saltando de su puesto en una de las mesas, Naruto lo miró con sus brillantes zafiros abriendo los brazos para abrazar al moreno.

"Hueles bien" – Murmuró el rubio besando el cuello del menor, dejando pequeñas mordidas en la pálida piel.

"Tu hueles muy dulce" – Se quejó separándose del alto rubio.

"Ven ayúdame a limpiar para poder ver los fuegos artificiales, se que estas huyendo de bailar con las chicas" - Dijo Naruto empujando a Sasuke a la cocina para traer la escoba; con las tareas repartidas el trabajo fue mas rápido y efectivo, aunque se retuvieron un poco lavando los miles de platos, vasos y moldes de pastel.

Naruto tarareaba las canciones que se escuchaban tenuemente desde afuera guardando los últimos utensilios, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo al moreno tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. "¿Quieres ir a casa ya?" – Preguntó rubio sentándose al lado del moreno, el chico movió su cabeza para descansarla sobre el regazo del rubio.

"Si quieres ver los fuegos artificiales podemos quedarnos"

"No hay problema Sasuke, vamos a casa" – Sasuke se levantó primero extendiendo la mano para ayudar al mayor y cobijados por la oscura noche ambos caminaron hacia la estación del tren tomados de la mano.

El tren estaba un poco lleno haciéndoles separarse por un momento pero al sentarse al lado sus piernas se tocaban ligeramente haciéndoles sonreír internamente.

La enorme casa Uzumaki estaba fría y oscura cuando llegaron, Naruto se dio un rápido baño mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo en el cuarto de huéspedes que estaba al lado de su habitación, cuando salio Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama con un pantalón de pijama y sin camisa dejando ver al rubio las marcas que él mismo había dejando por el amplio pecho.

"¿Sasuke?" – Preguntó el rubio mirando el rubor de las mejillas y como las manos tomaban con fuerza las blancas sábanas, el menor mordió su labio inferior mirando para otro lado totalmente nervioso. Naruto sonrió con ternura acercándose al menor, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Sin una sola palabra Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver al mayor directo a los ojos, sus manos temblaban al enredarse en los mechones rubios a la vez que sus labios se posaban como una mariposa sobre una flor en el cuello bronceado.

**

* * *

P.D**

**alguien puede adivinar que viene despues de este capitulo? hahahahaha**

**el muy esperado lemon, XD**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos para la proxima  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

**

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon... no soy muy buena con los lemons asi que mis disculpas si les llego a decepcionar.

pueden saltarse este capitulo si no les gustan los lemons

* * *

Naruto repartió suaves besos por todo el pálido rostro moviéndolo lentamente hasta acostarlo en la gigante cama, podía sentir como el cuerpo del menor temblaba, sus labios se posaron con ternura sobre los más pequeños comenzando un beso apasionado en el que esperaba poder transmitir un poco de seguridad y el amor que sentía por él.

"Sasuke, ¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?" – Preguntó Naruto acariciando las finas facciones.

"Hai, sensei" – Contestó Sasuke con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro pero al mismo tiempo parecía ajena a su fría personalidad.

Naruto aprisionó el delgado cuerpo con el suyo inclinándose para morder el labio inferior del moreno halándolo y succionando, Sasuke gimió tomando los brazos del mayor con fuerza, aquellos delgados y pálidos brazos se movieron para envolver el cuello del rubio apretando con un poco mas de fuerza cuando los dedos del rubio acariciaron su desnudo torso con la ligereza del viento. "N-Naruto" – Gimió cuando los traviesos dedos pellizcaron uno de sus pezones, su espalda se arqueo ligeramente y sus labios rojos se partieron para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Sasuke haló débilmente el pantalón de pijama del rubio, Naruto rió suavemente haciendo que el moreno levantara sus caderas para poder desvestir a su amante mientras que dejaba que los temblorosos dedos lo desvistiera y pronto los desnudos cuerpos se rozaban entre si.

El rubio paró todo movimiento cuando una de las piernas del moreno se dobló rozando el miembro del rubio, Naruto gruñó tratando de contenerse por el bien del inocente Sasuke.

"Kawaii Sasuke kun" – Murmuró el rubio al oído del menor bajando para lamer una cicatriz en la pelvis del moreno, sus manos recorrieron la suave piel de sus muslos llegando a sostener el miembro del moreno haciéndolo gemir con fuerza, sus caderas separaron de la cama cuando las traviesas manos hicieron un recorrido de arriba abajo dejando espacio para la lengua que llegaba a juguetear.

"N-Naruto… p-por favor" – Suplicó el moreno a pesar de estar nervioso, aquel calor que se había acumulado en su estomago era ya insoportable, necesitaba al rubio mas de lo que se permitiría aceptar.

El rubio se estiro por sobre el cuerpo del moreno sacando un pequeño tubo de lubricante de la mesita al lado de su cama, con una sonrisa demoníaca untó uno de sus dedos, Sasuke abrió las piernas un poco sabiendo lo que le esperaba, Naruto bajó para un beso mientras delineaba la entrada del menor con la yema de sus dedos, Sasuke gimio abriendo mas la boca para darle mas acceso al rubio, el chico tomo la oportunidad de distracción para penetrarlo.

Sasuke terminó el beso, sus ojos brillando con tal inseguridad que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

"No te asustes, yo voy a proteger a Sasuke kun pase lo que pase" – Suspiró el rubio mirando aquellos oscuros ojos. El rubio agregó dos dedos estirando la entrada del moreno, el chico sentía que sus huesos se derretían uno por uno y que no era mas que un puñado de placer que desapareció tan súbitamente como vino cuando el rubio retiró sus dedos.

Sasuke tembló con anticipación, podía distinguir el deseo que brillaba en el par de zafiros, el menor apoyó su cuerpo en sus codos para poder besar los rojos he hinchados labios del rubio.

Con increíble lentitud el rubio empezó a penetrar al moreno mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gemir con locura. _"Por dios contrólate"_ – se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente para evitar lastimarlo, su olor, su cuerpo, la sensación de estar rodeado por Sasuke era intoxicante y adictiva.

Pudo sentir las uñas del chico clavarse en su espalda lo que lo hizo mirar abajo para observar unas cuantas lagrimas rodar bajo las mejillas de porcelana. "Shhh ya pasara" – Aseguró el rubio limpiando con su pulgar las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer.

Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente y con cuidado buscando un ritmo que no incomodara tanto al menor, el momento en que el par de ojos de obsidiana se abrieron al limite supo que había encontrado ese lugar que haría que Sasuke se elevara al paraíso y volviera a caer en sus brazos, en ese momento sus movimientos se volvieron mas bruscos y rápidos.

"N-no te de-detengas" – Gimió Sasuke balanceando su cadera para chocar con las del rubio, tomó su trasero en sus manos empujándolo para poder sentirlo aun mas cerca.

"No… no lo haré" – Contestó Naruto en un gemido, atrapando el olvidado miembro con una de sus manos, Sasuke pensó que moriría, ¿Cómo era posible recibir tanta pasión al mismo tiempo? Sin pensarlo arqueo su espalda apretando los músculos de su entrada, Naruto gritó suavemente embistiendo con fuerza golpeando la próstata del menor una y otra vez haciéndole ver estrellas.

La cama golpeaba la pared tras ellos sus manos se aferraban a lo que podían mientras su cerebro se derretía y su cuerpo seguía su ejemplo, la única palabra que salía de la boca del moreno era el nombre de su amante que venia en callados suspiros.

Con una fuerte envestida Naruto alcanzo su orgasmo dentro del pequeño cuerpo del moreno quien descargo sobre sus estómagos.

Naruto tomó aliento separándose lentamente del moreno que parecía estar aun más cansado y quedándose automáticamente dormido.

El rubio alcanzó una sábana limpia apuñada al final de la cama enrollándola en ambos cuerpos.

"Kawaii" – Volvió a repetir Naruto entrelazando sus piernas con las de su amante, Sasuke asintió escondiendo su rostro en el bronceado torso quedándose completamente dormido.

**

* * *

P.D**

**uuuh por fin escribi el lemon, aunque no se si les haya gustado O.o**

**pero bien, espero que si hehehehe  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos después de minutos de reconsiderarlo pensando que si lo hacia despertaría del grandioso sueño pero el suave dolor que sentía en su cuerpo le daba la seguridad para saber que no estaba soñando. Le extrañó no sentir la calidez del rubio a su lado y eso lo molestó un poco hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta y las pisadas del chico hacer crujir el piso de madera.

Sasuke frotó sus ojos sentándose lentamente, miró hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio para ver a Naruto sentado dándole la espalda, el moreno lo vio un poco extrañado preguntándose que rayos hacia el rubio ahí hasta que lo vio levantar su lápiz.

El moreno se levantó recogiendo la camisa formal negra que había usado el rubio para el festival y se vistió con ella riendo silenciosamente cuando vio que las mangas eran mas largas que sus brazos y la tela casi no alcanzaba a cubrir lo necesario.

"¿Qué dibujas?" – Preguntó Sasuke rodeando los hombros del rubio desde atrás, Naruto sonrió enseñando sus blancos dientes

"Por fin despertaste" – Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta en su silla para poder ver al recién despertado moreno acariciando su rostro suavemente, el mayor se estiró un poco para besarlo pero Sasuke se alejó

"Aun no me lavo los dientes" – Gruñó haciéndolo reír, el rubio bajó la pálida y delgada mano para dar un beso rápido.

"Mi camisa te queda bien y por mas que me encante verte no quiero que los vecinos observen algo que solo es para mi" – Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras sus manos traviesas delineaban los pálidos muslos y se escondían debajo de la negra tela de la camisa.

"Voy a tomar un baño" – Gruñó Sasuke empezando a sonrojarse dándose la vuelta para tomar un rápido baño.

--

Cuando el moreno salio del baño Naruto estaba tal y como lo había encontrado, con unos jeans y sin camisa sentado tras su lienzo con una mirada de concentración intensa.

Con silenciosos pasos se acercó para observar lo que pintaba.

"¿Te gusta?" – Preguntó el rubio moviendo la mano que sostenía el lápiz para abrazar por la cintura al chico que se paraba a su lado.

"Ah, dibujas muy bien" – Dijo Sasuke sin apartar la vista del cuadro donde un niño pequeño estaba sentado en un muelle con una mirada de tristeza viendo hacia arriba a una colina donde otro pequeño le sonreía con una sonrisita muy traviesa y picara, extrañamente ambos chicos se parecían a ellos dos.

"¿Quieres que cocine algo para ti?" – Preguntó Naruto volviendo a mover su ágil mano para seguir dibujando

"Quiero que vuelvas a la cama conmigo" – Renegó Sasuke sonando como un chiquillo terco, Naruto lo miró un poco sorprendido antes de echarse a reír. Su pequeño genio no era más que un niño cuando se despojaba de todas las barreras que ponía frente a los demás.

No se despojaron de ningún artículo de ropa, solo dejaron de lado las sabanas sucias para poder acostarse lado a lado en la cama.

"El día de hoy vamos a ser unos holgazanes, nada de estudio ni trabajo" – Dijo Naruto halando al moreno para entrelazar sus piernas.

Sasuke asintió enérgicamente acercándose lentamente para iniciar un beso largo usando su lengua de una manera seductora pero al mismo tiempo inocente, un beso no para excitar pero uno para asegurarle al rubio una y otra vez que lo amaba.

De igual manera inocente las manos del rubio apretaron con más fuerza al cuerpo más pequeño antes de que se deslizaran por los brazos y dibujaran abstractos patrones en la piel blanquecina.

--

Naruto se sentía en las nubes, no cambiaria absolutamente nada de esa noche jamás, mirar al moreno dormido a su lado le recordaba aquellos ligeros toques con sus temblorosas manos y esos nerviosos labios que trataban de cubrir toda la piel expuesta.

Estaba seguro que había sido la primera vez de su pequeño genio y al parecer al chico no le había molestado el hecho de que el rubio había estado con una chica antes, pero esa era otra historia de locuras de adolescencia.

Tenía tantas ganas de seguir con su dibujo pero el moreno había insistido en que quería estar en cama con él a su lado y después de haberle hecho pasar por ese acto doloroso pero a la vez placentero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que su pequeño amante le pidiera. Habían hablado, reído y besado pero en cuestión de minutos el chico se había quedado dormido agarrado al cuerpo bronceado. No iba a mentir, verlo ahí semi desnudo y con una cara de inocencia le hacia desearlo pero para eso habrían otras ocasiones, le bastaba el hecho de saber que desde la noche pasada Sasuke era solo suyo.

Detestaba pensar que esa noche y las siguientes dormiría solo en esa gran casa, las cosas para ambos se habían movido a una velocidad extrema pero a ninguno parecía importarle porque todo se sentía bien, como si el corazón de los dos fuera ya viejo, hubiera vivido tantas vidas y se hubieran amado tantas vidas que no eran extraños entre si.

**

* * *

P.D**

**lamento que sea un poco corto, creo que me tardare unos dias en actualizar pues tengo que estudiar para mis examenes y quiero regalarles un capitulo largo.**

**espero que les guste mucho este mini capitulo y nos vemos en algunos dias, que no sera mas que un mes no se preocupen  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto se paró frente a sus alumnos de arte mirándolos como quien sabe un gran secreto, los chicos se revolvían en sus asientos esperando que el sensei les dijera ya lo que tenia preparado pues aunque no dijera nada esa sonrisa lo delataba.

"Vamos a hacer algo muy especial esta tarde, acompáñenme afuera"

"¿Al jardín?"

"No, a la cancha de football" – Les indicó Naruto abriendo la puerta y moviéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar, fue contando a sus alumnos y siguiéndoles con la mirada para que ninguno escapara.

Cuando Sasuke pasó de ultimo se aseguró de posar por unos momentos su mano en lo bajo de su espalda, el chico dio un pequeño salto frunciendo el ceño antes de volverse para sacar la lengua, Naruto rió suavemente siguiendo a sus alumnos por la infinidad de pasillos y por las áreas verdes de la escuela hasta llegar a la cancha de football.

Un escalofrió recorrió por el largo de su espalda cuando escuchó la risa emocionada de sus alumnos cuando pudieron divisar cual era la gran sorpresa.

Dos telas blancas estaban extendidas en el pasto delineadas por cubetas de pinturas de miles de colores y ningún pincel. "El tema de hoy, arte corporal así que cámbiense a las camisas blancas que trajeron y vamos a pintar usando nuestro cuerpo" – les indicó su rubio sensei, todos (excepto Sasuke) corrieron a las pinturas destapando las tapas para mojar sus manos, pies y caras con pintura rodando por la tela moviendo sus dedos para formar siluetas sin dibujar algo en concreto.

"Sensei acompáñenos" – Gritó un grupo de chicas, Naruto asintió quitándose los zapatos y la camisa formal atrayendo los ojos curiosos.

"Ne Naruto kun esas mordidas en tu espalda se ven muy bien" – Dijo Kakashi parándose al lado del rubio, Naruto se sonrojó colocándose rápido su camisa blanca, Kakashi se echó a reír burlándose del inocente sensei.

"Kakashi sensei me alegra que pudiera acompañarnos" – Dijo Naruto tratando de sonar formal, Kakashi sonrió caminando hacia adelante con el menor a su lado para unirse a la diversión de los alumnos.

Sasuke había caminado de la manera mas aburrida posible hacia sus amigos Shikamaru y Chouji que de su propia manera jugaban con la pintura como un par de niñitos.

Los tres se sentaron en medio de la tela con un par de recipientes de pintura hablando en voces discretas.

"Así que nuestro pequeño Sasuke Uchiha por fin esta con alguien" – Dijo Shikamaru untando su dedo con pintura roja y trazando una descuidada línea sobre la arrugada tela.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?" – Preguntó Chouji siguiendo el ejemplo del chico aburrido.

"Alrededor de un mes o algo así, ninguno de los dos cuenta el tiempo"

"Estaba seguro que dirías que Uzumaki sensei lleva el tiempo, se ve tan… uke" – Dijo Shikamaru notando el rubor de las mejillas porcelana.

"Espera un segundo, Uzumaki sensei es el seme" – Dijo Chouji entre risas mirando a Shikamaru que trataba de controlar sus propias risotadas mientras Sasuke estaba a punto de parecer un tomate.

"E-El… es m-mayor… y…" – Sasuke trató de explicarse.

"No expliques idiota, no importa que nuestro frió y severo Uchiha sea el uke" – Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo malévolamente, el moreno frunció el ceño llenando su mano de pintura antes de embarrarla en la cara de su amigo. Los usualmente dormilones ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de par en par, el chico untó sus dos manos presionando una en las camisas de los dos chicos.

Naruto volvió su rostro para ver a su pareja corriendo lejos de las manos pintadas de Chouji, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa ante el jugueteo de los tres chicos.

"Uzumaki sensei" – Llamó Sasuke parando en seco con una de sus manos levantada para que Naruto pudiera ver una pequeña bomba de pintura hecha con un pedazo de bolsa.

"No te atrevas Sasuke kun" – Gruñó Naruto moviéndose un poco para estar atrás de las chicas.

"Cobarde" – Gritó el moreno arrojando la bolsa, el frágil nudo se deshizo bañando a las chicas y al rubio de pintura roja.

"Sasuke Kun" – Renegaron las chicas mirando a Sasuke entre sorprendidas y molestas, Sakura se volvió a ver a su sensei con enojo tomando pintura con sus manos para arrojarla.

"Guerra" – Gritó Kiba mostrando sus colmillos afilados que lo asemejaban a un cachorrito y ese fue el comienzo de una dura batalla.

---

"Más vale estar con los muertos, a quienes, por ganar mi paz, mandé a la paz, que yacer en este potro del espíritu en insomne frenesí..." – Leyó Naruto, más bien recitó moviendo sus manos con el libro mientras elaboraba cada frase.

La clase estaba acostada en el pasto en un área de descanso de la escuela todos llenos de pintura que se secaba con la suave brisa pero a nadie parecía importarle, algunos con los ojos cerrados, otros viendo las nubes pasar escuchando atentamente mientras el joven sensei les leía, cada uno de ellos advertido a que si se dormían les caería un vaso con agua insoportablemente helada.

"¡Vamos! Querido esposo, suaviza esa frente arrugada y esta noche muéstrate radiante y jovial ante tus invitados." – Leyó Sakura poniendo perfecto énfasis y entonación a sus palabras.

"Así lo haré, mi amor. Tú también, te lo suplico. Pon tu pensamiento en Banquo, ríndele honores con los ojos y la lengua" – Respondió el rubio riendo suavemente.

Y así por varios minutos siguieron leyendo turnándose con los personajes para que los demás pudieran divertirse, algunos hasta se levantaban de su puesto para actuar la lectura lo que hacia que el joven sensei se distrajera para reír y aplaudir por el entusiasmo que demostraban.

La alarma del teléfono de Naruto sonó indicándoles el final de la clase, por unos momentos nadie se movió dejando que la tranquilidad en que se encontraban se prolongara al menos unos minutos.

"Las duchas están disponibles par aquellos que quieran quitarse la pintura antes de ir a casa, los que no tomen sus cosas y nos podemos ir a casa" – Les indicó el joven sensei ayudando a una de las chicas de cabello rubio a levantarse.

Uno por uno los chicos fueron desapareciendo hasta que Sasuke y Naruto quedaron solos.

"Vamos a casa" – Dijo Naruto con un suspiro

"Tienes que enseñarme a leer las partituras para el otro concierto" – Dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio asintió hasta ahora recordando el evento de su galería de arte para presentar unos nuevos cuadros.

"Hai, hai" – Rió Naruto saludando como un militar.

--

Naruto y Sasuke se desvistieron mutuamente tomando puesto bajo el agua helada de la ducha, las expertas manos del rubio bajaron por el largo de los brazos con el jabón en mano quitando todas las manchas de pintura mientras el menor temblaba un poco por el contacto.

"B-baka… ¿que haces?" – Preguntó Sasuke con un pequeño gemido cuando los dedos del rubio trazaron el interior de sus muslos hasta arriba.

"Hace días que no tengo a Sasuke kun para mi" – Susurró el rubio soplando aire caliente a la piel de porcelana haciendo que Sasuke gimiera nuevamente.

"Lo hi-hicimos hace poco"

"Nunca tengo demasiado de ti" – El rubio le contestó, los dedos del moreno se entrelazaron entre los mechones rubios dejando salir un respiro profundo.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Volvi chicos!! queria regalarles un capitulo largo pero no me aguante las ganas para volver a postear hehehe**

**asi que ahi les va un capitulo nuevo y espero que les guste mucho, ya que estoy de vacaciones y solo espero saber si pase todas mis materias voy s poder escribir mas seguido  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy fan que escribe para fans

* * *

Los 20 dedos se movían ágilmente por las teclas mientras las personas del público miraban con asombro el talento de ambos jóvenes sentado atrás del largo y elegante piano de cola.

Era una noche espectacular, el aire calido entraba por las ventanas de la galería de artes soplando pétalos de rosa que adornaban las mesas de vidrio. No había ocasión especial para tanta formalidad solo la presentación de unas nuevas pinturas y algunos trabajos de Sasuke que había querido presentar a sus benefactores mas fuertes y a los demás amantes del arte, estaba decidido a impulsar a su querido genio un poco mas pues el chico tenia un talento natural para el arte.

La rapidez de sus movimiento y el estruendo de los sonidos era tal como si los dos jugaran y por un momento dejaron de pensar en todos aquellos que los rodeaban y dejaron que la emoción y el sonido del otro los guiara para improvisar.

La canción terminó y los dos chicos fueron recibidos por aplausos, el moreno y el rubio se inclinaron en una reverencia antes de que el telón se cerrara para esconderlos, con un pequeño apretón en el hombro Naruto guió al menor por toda la sala para hablar con las personas que habían llegado.

"Uzumaki kun, mucho gusto en conocerle" – Dijo uno de los jóvenes de la fiesta extendiendo su mano para saludar al rubio.

"Mucho gusto… anno…"

"Itachi" – Le dijo el joven, Naruto le sonrió ampliamente.

"Itachi san ¿que lo trae por acá?"

"Naruto kun me sorprende la pregunta, estoy acá por la misma razón que usted, además me gusta mucho el pianista que lo acompaña" – Contestó el pelinegro con una extraña sonrisa, Naruto se sonrojó mirando de lado para ver al moreno hablando con unas señoras de avanzada edad.

"Se parecen mucho ustedes dos" – Dijo Naruto con una mueca un poco tonta, Itachi rió suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Nii san" – Llamó Sasuke caminando hacia ellos, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron.

"¿Hermano?" – Preguntó Naruto asombrado.

"Baka, es obvio si nos parecemos mucho" – Gruñó Sasuke golpeando el brazo de Naruto por tonto, Itachi asintió saludando a su hermano.

"Uzumaki kun ¿le molestaría si hablo con mi hermano por unos momentos?"

"No hay problema Itachi Sama, fue un gusto conocerle, nos vemos en la escuela Sasuke" – Se despidió Naruto caminando para hacer otro recorrido mas y entablar conversaciones casuales con las mismas personas de siempre y una que otra nueva.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Preguntó Sasuke cruzando los brazos, Itachi miro a ambos lados antes de tomar el hombro de su delgado hermano en un fuerte agarre

"Nuestro padre vendrá en unos pocos minutos"

"¿Padre? Él no tiene nada que hace acá"

"No seas idiota hermanito, es el hombre mas poderoso de Japón"

"¿Tu sabes lo que paso entre nuestra familia y Naruto?"

"Lo escuche de nuestra madre hace mucho, pero ese no es el punto llévate a Uzumaki kun de aquí sus colaboradores podrán continuar y no te preocupes por llegar a casa, padre cree que iras a la oficina conmigo"

"Gracias nii san"

"Como sea, vete ya" – Contestó Itachi empujando a su hermano lejos, Sasuke asintió tratando de no correr para encontrar al infantil rubio.

Lo encontró hablando con las mismas señoras con las que él había estado hablando, miró su sonrisa y pudo ver que estaba cansado después de pocas horas para dormir para poder enseñarle la canción que tocarían en dueto y para poder terminar los cuadros y preparar las clases.

"Mis queridas damas les tendré que secuestrar a Naruto por unos segundos"

"Kawaii Sasuke kun, puedes llevártelo este par de ancianas lo va a dormir con tata habladuría"

"Siempre es un placer hablar con ustedes" – Dijo Naruto besando sus manos antes de seguir a Sasuke a la habitación de atrás que siempre preparaban para los dos.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí"

"Sasuke no puedo dejar a mis invitados solos, sería una falta de respeto" - Sasuke cerró los ojos, había estado seguro de la clase de respuesta que iba a recibir y aun mas seguro que el chico este le daría problemas antes de convencerse de irse de ahí.

"Estoy cansado, quiero irme a casa" – Intentó sonar un poco inocente usando aquella voz que derretía los huesos del rubio.

"Descansa aquí dentro por un rato, yo regreso en un par de horas"

"Por dios hasta donde llega tu terquedad idiota, tenemos que irnos a casa, mi padre estará aquí en unos momentos" – Gruñó Sasuke tomando a Naruto de la mando, el rubio se había quedado quieto en el puesto con los ojos azules oscuros, su labio inferior temblaba al igual que sus manos. "Naruto relájate" – Pidió el moreno tomando el rostro del rubio en sus heladas manos. "No va a pasarte nada, regresaremos a casa"

"F-Fugaku… esta aquí"

"Aun no pero estará si no nos vamos ya, nos iremos por la puerta trasera"

"Si, si" – Sasuke rodeo los amplios hombros del mayor llevándolo fuera del museo a la larga limosina negra aparcada en el fondo, el chofer los miró un poco preocupado abriendo la puerta trasera para que Sasuke pudiera meter a su sensei.

Naruto se inclinó contra el cuerpo un poco más frágil y más pequeño soltando un suspiro de desesperación.

"Quiero ir a casa"

"Llegaremos pronto, cierra los ojos y descansa" – Susurró el chico empujando con suavidad el cuerpo del rubio para que este se recostara sobre sus muslos.

Por un poco mas de media hora lo único que pudo ver fueron las luces de la calle pasar y las personas caminar esquivando a los demás para seguir en su rutinaria noche, el único sonido del interior era la suave respiración de Naruto. "Siento mucho lo que paso" – Se disculpó el moreno.

"Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no fue tu culpa, nada de esto es culpa tuya" – Contestó el rubio abriendo los ojos para observar al chico que lo miraba de vuelta.

"Como sea baka Naruto" – Dijo Sasuke guardando silencio hasta que llegaron a casa, a olvidar las ultimas horas de su día.

**

* * *

P.D **

**Otro mas!! espero que les guste  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Sasuke cayó al piso viendo estrellas alrededor de sus ojos desenfocados, lo único que pudo ver fue a su padre parado frente a él con el ceño fruncido y la mano aun levantada y su palma roja.

"¿Quién crees que eres mocoso insolente?" – Rugió Fugaku levantando a su hijo menor por el cabello.

"No se de que diablos hablas" – Contestó Sasuke con igual enojo sin apartar su vista de los ojos fríos de su padre.

"Seguiste con esas clases a mi espalda, no quieras verme la cara de idiota hijo" – Dijo Fugaku, Sasuke resopló soltando una risita insolente.

"Aparentemente pude hacerlo por mas de 4 meses" – Le contestó viendo la dura mano de su padre antes de que cayera por segunda vez en su roja mejilla pero esta vez no lo hizo caer, solo tambaleó antes de recobrar el equilibrio.

"No te atrevas a responder" – Gruñó Fugaku apretando los dientes cuando pudo ver a su esposa en las escaleras de la casa con ojos que brillaban con lagrimas al ver a su hijo menor de esa manera. "Cuando termines este año en la escuela te iras conmigo a Paris, regresaremos para el próximo año escolar"

"Son 3 meses fuera, no voy a ir"

"Es una orden Sasuke, un tiempo conmigo te hará recapacitar las cosas" – Sasuke se acercó a su padre desafiándolo con la mirada.

"No haces mas que perder el tiempo, jamás me harás prisionero de tu vida así como lo hiciste con Itachi nii" – El menor fue el primero en dar la vuelta y con un fuerte golpe salió de la casa corriendo al lugar donde todo estaría bien.

--

Naruto escuchó los frenéticos golpes en la puerta de su casa y con Kyuubi en su mano se dispuso a abrir la puerta a la única persona que tocaba su puerta como si estuviera a punto de demolerla.

"¿Sasuke?" – Preguntó el rubio soltando a la gatita naranja, la gata se paró a un lado de su dueño viendo atentamente. Sasuke entró en la casa quitándose los zapatos.

"Voy al estudio" – Susurró el chico caminando de largo, Naruto asintió sin decir nada, sabia que el chico había estado en una pelea con su padre, podía deducirlo de la marca sobre su mejilla, sus ojos con un destello de derrota y como su cuerpo se movía con desgano.

El rubio lo siguió y se sentó en el sofá sin decir nada, solo observando como el moreno descubría las teclas del piano y comenzaba a golpearlas con odio, como si con esos bruscos movimientos de sus usuales suaves manos le transmitieran a su padre todo lo que no podía decirle. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo cliché que sonaba tocar réquiem por un sueño en estos tiempo de enojo pero no dijo nada al respecto o se ganaría una gritada del menor.

Cuando Naruto pensó que había pasado suficiente tiempo caminó hacia el moreno y lo abrazó por atrás deslizando sus manos por el largo de los brazos para detener sus movimientos.

"¿Quieres salir a comer helado?" – Preguntó el rubio cuando Sasuke se negó a pronunciar palabra alguna, el chico asintió lentamente dándose la vuelta en su puesto para abrazarse fuertemente a su sensei.

El rubio se arrodillo para poder estar a la altura del moreno que aun permanecía sentado en el banco negro del piano, su mano acarició con sumo cuidado la piel morada odiando cada respingo que daba el moreno. "Que tal si nos saltamos el helado y me dices lo que pasó esta vez" – Dijo Naruto, Sasuke levantó su mano posándola sobre la que estaba sobre su mejilla.

"Padre descubrió que sigo en clases contigo y me llevara a Paris con él"

"¿Para siempre?" – Preguntó Naruto palideciendo considerablemente, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, reconfortando al rubio.

"Serán los tres meses de vacaciones" – Naruto sonrió tiernamente sacudiendo la cabeza, Sasuke podía ser un chiquillo a veces, pero ahora sabia por donde iba el problema.

"Demuéstrale que no eres su marioneta, pelea contra el destino que planeo para ti que yo no me moveré de este lugar hasta no ver a Sasuke kun de nuevo" – Dijo Naruto

"Lo odio" – Renegó Sasuke con terquedad.

"Lo se… ¿sabes que? Creo que retiro lo dicho, necesitamos helado" – Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke rodó los ojos con una mueca haciendo al otro reír.

"Usuratonkachi" – Murmuró Sasuke juntando sus labios para un rápido pero tierno beso.

Anko los había atendido como realeza nuevamente en la tienda, a pesar de que habían otros clientes esperando sus ordenes fueron los primeros en ser atendidos, Sasuke frunció el ceño nuevamente mirando a la chica con celos cuando ella empezó a hablar animadamente con el rubio pero su sensei había desechado cualquier posibilidad de romance cuando por debajo de la mesa rozó su meñique sobre la pálida mano.

"Tienes que sacarle provecho a estos tres meses fuera"

"Con mi padre al lado no creo que pueda hacerlo"

"Nunca fui a Paris, podríamos ir… tu y yo" – Dijo Naruto con una traviesa sonrisa, Sasuke se sonrojó mirando hacia las enormes ventanas.

"Baka Sensei" – Gruñó Sasuke. "Mi padre… ¿Cómo no se a dado cuenta de que aun vives?" – Preguntó de la nada Sasuke, Naruto lo miró un poco sorprendido.

"No muchos me conocen como Uzumaki Naruto allá afuera, el museo esta lleno de antiguos amigos de mis padres así que dudo que Fugaku San sepa sobre mi, además era un bebé cuando todo pasó"

"Entiendo… ¿sabes?... admiro la manera como puedes mantener tu sonrisa a pesar de todo" – El rubio tomó helado de fresa en su cuchara y se la ofreció al moreno, el chico lo miró con enfado. "Alguien puede ver" – Se quejó

"Déjalos que vean, no hay nada malo en amar a alguien" – Dijo Naruto, Sasuke hizo una mueca tomando la cuchara entre sus labios, con los ojos fijos en el par de zafiros no podía dejar de pensar de donde diablos su amante sensei sacaba esas frases tan melosas.

***

Que mejor idea para una clase de arte e historia que ir a un museo, eso es lo que había pensado Naruto cuando había subido a un autobús escolar a los 20 alumnos de su clase de arte y a los 25 alumnos de historia. Ahora tenía a 45 adolescentes revoloteando por todo su edificio tomando notas y escuchando a los guías (los de historia) o dibujando en largas libretas de dibujo (los de arte).

Había obviado el pequeño detalle de decirles que el edificio y todas las obras de arte que había ahí dentro eran suyas, la verdad es que no creía que fuera un hecho que les llamara demasiado la atención.

Los chicos tenían los cientos de pasillos y jardines solo para ellos pues había cerrado las inhalaciones para que los chicos pudieran tener mas libertad para ser quienes eran sin tener extraños alrededor. Su grupo de chicas acosadoras (Sakura, Ino y sus amigas) estaban acostadas bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo dibujando una estatua griega que tenían delante con todos sus utensilios regados por el pasto tomando las cosas sin fijarse a quien pertenecían. Neji y Lee estaban sentados lado a lado en una de las mesas poniendo en orden notas que habían tomado.

Su cuarteto de busca problemas estaban tirados en el piso de mármol de la sala mirando hacia arriba a una de las pinturas que había hecho él mismo recientemente sobre una chica de cabello rojo y vestimenta negra danzando sobre un mar de sangre mientras manos salían de esta pidiendo ayuda.

No sabia porque pero de vez en cuando podía pintar cosas perturbadoras pero algo que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, un artista puede trabajar cualquier tema que este a su disposición se repetía cada vez que se le venia la idea.

El joven sensei dejó de observar a los chicos para dirigirse a su oficina, cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera verlo adentro y tomó un micrófono.

"Chicos y chicas de la secundaria Konoha por favor diríjanse al jardín de rosas ubicado en la parte trasera del edificio" - el rubio anunció dejando el micrófono en su ordenado escritorio y salio a encontrarse con los últimos chicos que caminaban al lugar indicado. "Es hora de almorzar, tienen 1 hora para hacerlo y luego nos reuniremos en el salón principal para dar un ultimo recorrido antes de regresar a la escuela. ¿Todos de acuerdo?"

"Si Uzumaki Sensei" – Hubo un coro de respuestas, Naruto dirigió la mirada a Sasuke haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

"Chicos por favor, les dejó bajo su encargo a mis alumnos volveré en un momento" – Les dijo el rubio a sus colaboradores, los cinco asintieron con una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez alejados de los demás alumnos ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Naruto, el chico soltó un suspiro hundiéndose en uno de los sofás de cuero.

"¿Necesitas algo Uzumaki Sensei?" – Preguntó Sasuke cerrando las piernas del rubio un poco para poder sentarse sobre ellas, Naruto sonrió sus brazos entrelazándose perezosamente alrededor de la delgada cintura.

"Hice un almuerzo para los dos" – Dijo el mayor desabrochando los primero botones de la camisa formal y deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata para poder besar el descubierto cuello dando pequeñas mordidas. "Detesto ver estos golpes en tu rostro" – Susurró el rubio pasando delicados dedos sobre la parte morada en las mejillas de porcelana.

"No le des importancia" – Gruñó el moreno dando rienda suelta a sus manos que se enredaban en los mechones rubios. "Comamos antes de que se acabe el tiempo" – Dijo el chico apartándose del abrazo de su sensei para sentarse frente al escritorio, Naruto pasó su mano por el despeinado cabello negro con un gesto descuidado antes de rodear la mesa de madera para sacar dos pequeños almuerzos uno con la comida favorita de Sasuke y otro con la suya.

"Gracias por la comida" – Murmuró el moreno un poco sonrojado, Naruto asintió repitiendo la frase antes de comer.

--

Ya con las pinturas terminadas, los resúmenes bien redactados los chicos fueron subiendo de uno a uno en los autobuses escolares, después de contar todas las coloridas cabezas y estar seguro de que no se quedaba ninguno Naruto dio la señal para regresar a la escuela.

Los chicos empezaron a cantar divertidas canciones levantándose para hablar con amigos y para jugar bromas a las chicas.

"Al regresar todos a sus salones que no se salvan de las ultimas clases, los de ultimo año por favor ir a las canchas de volleyball que Gai sensei los estará esperando" – Indicó el rubio antes de sentarse en el asiento de delante para descansar un momento.

El bus estacionó a orillas de la escuela y la marea de adolescentes bajó corriendo a sus respectivas clases dejando que el sensei bajara de último.

"Nos vemos en casa" – Naruto susurró a Sasuke antes de que cruzara las amplias puertas de la secundaria, el joven sensei se encerró en la oficina de maestros con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ne pero si es el enamorado sensei, ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?" – Dijo Kakashi con una risita burlona, Naruto se incorporó tratando de no ruborizarse.

"Tengo que calificar unas papeletas antes de irme a casa" – Dicho eso el rubio sacó la lengua juguetonamente sentándose tras su computadora con las mil y un papeletas de tareas para poder terminar luego y poder caminar con Sasuke a casa.

**

* * *

P.D**

**A peticion de muchos, este capitulo lo escribi lo mas largo que pude hahahaha por eso me tarde un poquitin**

**Bueno... tengo un dilema XD es que esta parte de la fic esta cerca de su fin, y no se si seguirla aqui o en otro documento como "Parte 2"**

**Dejen su opinion en los reviews que definitivamente hare lo que ustedes deseen.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

El ambiente del salón se sentía pesado, los ánimos estaban por el suelo y es la primera vez que los estudiantes de Konoha se sentían así por el final de un año escolar.

Pero cada uno había sido tocado por el profesor mas extraño (Kakashi Sensei se debatía en ese puesto también, pero por otras razones), hace mucho Jiraiya y Tsunade habían dicho que Naruto tenia un don muy especial, desde muy pequeño el rubiecito podía cambiar el corazón de las personas sin mucho esfuerzo, había algo en él que lo hacia diferente a los demás.

"Hemos llegado al final de un largo camino chicos, disfrute cada segundo que compartí con cada uno de ustedes, disfruten sus vacaciones y no olviden leer y dibujar de vez en cuando" – Les dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amable, los chicos lo miraban con atención y algunas chicas no podían ocultar los ojos vidriosos llenos de lagrimas que se negaban a caer. "Pueden retirarse ya a sus hogares y nos vemos el otro año" – Terminó diciendo, cada uno de los chicos se levanto al mismo tiempo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su sensei antes de irse, el rubio abrazó a las chicas con cariño y sacudió manos con los hombres que trataban de hacerse los valientes para no arruinar su imagen.

"Tengo que reunirme con Kakashi Sensei, esperame en el salón de maestros" – Dijo Sasuke con un triste suspiro.

"¿Tu vuelo parte esta noche?"

"Hai" – Sasuke miró hacia la ventana mordiendo su labio inferior con enojo.

"Nos vemos luego" – Se despidió el rubio tomando el rostro del moreno entre sus manos, lo movió ligeramente para poder verle mejor, sus pulgar se deslizo por el labio inferior acariciando la parte enrojecida que había estado mordiendo. "No te enojes, te saldrán cabellos blancos si lo haces" – Le dijo con una sonrisita, Sasuke resopló alejándose del rubio para ir a su encuentro con Kakashi.

--

Konoha parecía una escuela fantasma cuando no quedaba ni un alma ahí dentro pensó Sasuke caminando por los desolados pasillos, Kakashi había servido de mucha ayuda con algunos ejercicios que planeaba terminar para antes de las vacaciones y después de su enorme ayuda el pervertido Sensei había corrido para encontrarse con Iruka Sensei.

Sasuke hizo su camino a la sala de profesores lo mas despacio que pudo tratando de calmar su desenfrenado enojo y decepción por irse lejos de Japón por un poco mas de tres meses.

_¿Qué __pasaría si huyo y pierdo el vuelo?_ Se preguntó decidiendo que esa era una pésima idea, además Naruto no le permitiría semejante acto de cobardía.

La puerta del salón de profesores se deslizó silenciosamente cuando sus largos dedos la empujaron, sus ojos obsidiana viajaron alrededor de los cubículos hasta que pudo ver el cabello desordenado y rubio de su sensei.

"Pensé que tardarías mas" – Susurró Naruto dando vuelta en su silla tras escuchar el ruido de pasos muy familiares. "Desearía que tuviéramos mas tiempo, para poder ir a casa" – Susurró el rubio extendiendo sus brazos, Sasuke tomó las manos bronceadas y entrelazó sus dedos.

Naruto lo atrajo mas cerca dando la vuelta lentamente hasta contraminarlo contra un escritorio, las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron hasta caer en la cintura del rubio y sus piernas se separaron involuntariamente para dar mas espacio al rubio. El rubio pudo sentir como se relajaba el cuerpo del menor con cada suave beso su frente y en sus mejillas, sus labios se fundieron en un beso mas profundo, la lengua del rubio invadió la de su pequeño amante deslizándose sobre su rival en un baile para dominar

Naruto se separó delineando el labio inferior de Sasuke nuevamente antes de iniciar otro beso, una de sus manos bajó en medio de ambos cuerpos tocando con travesura los botones del pantalón de uniforme, pudo escuchar el suspiro de placer cuando sus labios se separaron finalmente para poder respirar.

"Date la vuelta" – Murmuró Naruto en una voz seductora, Sasuke lo miró con ojos parecidos a los de un búho antes de fruncir el ceño

"Alguien puede ver" – Se quejó cruzándose de brazos

"Estamos completamente solos, no tengas miedo" – Dijo Naruto con su usual sonrisa, Sasuke se sonrojó dándose la vuelta para apoyar sus brazos en el escritorio.

Naruto pensó que tanto tiempo con su padrino, Jiraiya, le había afectado el cerebro, definitivamente no era normal en el pedir estas cosas de su pequeño Sasuke, pero quien lo mandaba a llegar sin su corbata, con su camisa a medio abotonar y su cabello un poco despeinado, sumando el hecho de que seria la ultima vez en tres meses que lo tendría en sus brazos.

El rubio apoyó su cuerpo sobre el del menor casi cubriéndolo por completo, con una de sus manos encontró los botones y los desabrochó con sumo cuidado bajando el zipper lo mas lento posible hasta sentir como se tensaban los músculos con expectativa, Naruto dejó que su mano entrara dentro de la ropa interior enrollando sus dedos en la erección de su pequeño amante comenzando con unos movimientos suaves, Sasuke aspiró profundamente bajando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos dejando Salir gemidos cada vez que los movimientos se hacían mas rápidos.

"Na-Naruto… basta…no-no puedo…mas" – Susurró entre gemidos el moreno, la mano del sensei se retiró tan rápido como había llegado, Naruto tiró de los pantalones y la ropa interior bajándola de una sola vez, sus largos y bronceados dedos hicieron un recorrido por los muslos pálidos antes de trabajar en su propia ropa.

"Nnngh" – Sasuke gimió cuando los labios mojados del rubio cayeron sobre lo bajo de su espalda y un curioso dedo delineaba su entrada antes de entrar repentinamente, su espalda se arqueo y su boca se abrió dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

Cuando los músculos del menor se pensionaron y sus manos arañaban la superficie de madera del escritorio Naruto supo que estaba a punto de venir, cesó todo movimiento y se posicionó detrás del menor y con ayuda de su otra mano lo penetró

No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la calidez de Sasuke envolverlo, tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar de placer, su mano izquierda buscó ciegamente a una del menor para entrelazar sus dedos antes de empezar a moverse. Sasuke temblaba debajo de su cuerpo respirando con fuerza y rápidamente.

"S-Sasuke" – Gimió Naruto besando el hombro pálido.

"M-mas rápido…baka" – Pidió el moreno cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Naruto sonrio lo mas que pudo con su cerebro adormitado o mas bien derretido por el placer de estar dentro de su amante, no podía evitar admirar los músculos definidos en su espalda, el cabello que colgaba de su cuello totalmente mojado y cada suspiro lo hacia querer mas de su Sasuke, tenerlo a su lado toda la noche.

El moreno tomó con sus propia mano su erección moviéndola al mismo ritmo que la cadera del rubio, lo único que podía escuchar era al mayor, los latidos de su corazón unidos a los del otro, sus ojos se nublaron y sus neuronas se apagaron todas de una vez y con un grito Sasuke se vino en su mano, Naruto lo apretó contra si con fuerza alcanzando su orgasmo con un suspiro.

Ambos se separaron y el rubio ayudó al menor a sentarse, con una gentileza que no era extraña de él limpio el semen de los muslos del moreno depositando tiernos besos en el camino, subió su pantalón y lo ayudo a vestirse nuevamente.

Aunque sus piernas temblaban Sasuke se levantó con firmeza abrazándose al rubio sin quererlo soltar.

"Prométeme que no tendrás ojos mas que para mi" – Susurró Naruto bajando su cabeza para poder besar el mojado cabello del menor.

"Lo prometo"

"Prométeme que vendrás a mi dentro de tres meses y que seré a la primer persona que veras"

"Lo prometo"

"Te amo" – Naruto depositó un suave beso en los labios rojos antes de separarse por completo.

"Cursi" – Gruñó Sasuke haciendo reír al rubio.

"Dilo" – Presionó Naruto aun sonriendo como un tonto, Sasuke se sonrojó mirando a otro lugar menos a los zafiros.

"Te amo…" – Murmuró.

"Te acompañare a casa, no olvides llamar de vez en cuando, Kyuubi y yo estaremos aquí esperando que regreses" – Le dijo el rubio rodeando sus hombros para ir a casa antes de separarse por ultima vez.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Disculpen la tardanza, ahora que pensaba que tendria mas tiempo por estar en vacaciones me equivoque completamente hahahaha.**

**pero queria darles un regalo de navidad a los que leen mi fic.**

**Este es el final de la primera parte de la fic "Sensei"... la segunda parte la continuare en el mismo documento y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!! que la pasen muy bien con sus seres queridos.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**AVISO: para mas comodidad sigo la parte 2 en el mismo documento**

**ta ta ta tan!!!! aqui esta el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de mi fic "sensei", espero que la disfruten y gracias por leer de antemano.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke bajó del avión con una cara de enfado y cansancio ignorando las habladurías de su padre con uno de sus clientes. El moreno se paró frente a una tienda de flores mirando las rosas amarillas con una gran sonrisa. '_no creo que le gusten las rosas, muy cursi' _pensó Sasuke sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Sasuke que diablos haces ahí parado. Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a casa" – Gruñó Fugaku mirando hacia atrás, Sasuke suspiró siguiendo en silencio a los dos adultos. '_llegare a casa y voy a hacerle el amor como nunca'_ siguió en su tren de pensamiento sonrojándose antes tal afirmación un poco fuera de lugar, pero tres meses lejos de su rubio ya estaban haciendo efecto en su cuerpo.

Había sido un viaje tedioso de largas horas escuchando a su padre hablar estupideces sobre la corporación Uchiha y de cómo Itachi hubiera tenido un mejor desempeño a su lado pero la verdad era que no había dado ni siquiera un 10% de su potencial en las horas de trabajo porque lo odiaba; en cambio en sus horas libres había pintando tantos retratos y había visitado tantos lugares que no se esperaba para contarle a su amante y sensei.

"Uchiha Sama" – Escuchó que alguien lo llamó, su padre levantó la vista al mismo tiempo para mirar al joven de traje que abría la puerta de una limosina.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" – Preguntó Fugaku casi fulminando al chico con la mirada

"Tengo ordenes del joven Itachi Sama para llevar a Sasuke Sama a la oficina central"

"Haz lo que quieras, no me sirve de nada" – Dijo mirando con desdén a su hijo menor, Sasuke se encogió de hombros subiendo al coche negro brillante.

Pudo ver la silueta de su padre subiendo a otro coche con otras dos personas más que apenas conocía por su tiempo en el avión privado de los Uchiha.

"¿Cuál fue la verdadera orden de mi hermano?" – Preguntó Sasuke con seriedad, el chofer rió suavemente.

"Llevar al joven amo a una tienda de regalos y luego a la casa de Uzumaki sama"

"¿Tienda de regalos?"

"El joven amo no puede ir a la casa de su persona especial con las manos vacías" - Dijo el chofer haciendo a que Sasuke se sonrojara.

"No es necesario, Naruto sabe que no soy así" – Dijo con fingido enojo el estudiante, el chofer rió de nuevo asintiendo.

--

El joven chofer abrió la puerta para su joven amo dándole un apretón al hombro antes de volver al asiento del conductor y alejarse.

Sasuke respiró profundamente tocando la puerta con fuerza pero no hubo respuesta, gruñó con enojo antes de tocar nuevamente. _'Ese idiota dijo que estaría en casa' _se dijo a mismo recordando el correo electrónico que le había enviado su baka sensei

Después de unos 10 minutos de estar parado como idiota esperando que abrieran la puerta buscó debajo de unas flores violetas hasta encontrar una llave de repuesto.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud escuchando el maullido de Kyuubi, la gatita corrió a encontrarlo caminando entre sus piernas y subiendo su cabecita naranja para maullar, el moreno se agachó para acariciar el mentón de la gatita haciéndola ronronear.

"¿Adonde esta ese idiota Kyuubi chan?" – Preguntó Sasuke, la gata lo miró con curiosidad como si entendiera cada palabra antes de mover su cola y caminar lejos de él hasta llegar a las escaleras.

El moreno tomó eso como una señal subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar mas rápido a la habitación del rubio, abrió la puerta de par en par esperando ver al rubio listo para un poco de acción pero lo que vio no era nada a lo que esperaba. Pudo escuchar el sonido de alguien vomitando en el baño y quien mas iba a ser que Naruto, con un fuerte suspiro se adentro a la habitación observando la cama deshecha y las cortinas cerradas dejando la habitación en plena oscuridad.

"Usuratonkachi" – Llamó Sasuke empujando la puerta del baño para ver a Naruto vomitando de nuevo, el rubio levantó la vista nublada sonriendo como idiota.

"B-Bienvenido" – Susurró cerrando lo ojos mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – Preguntó el moreno escondiendo tanto como pudo su preocupación; con ágiles mano pudo levantarlo para que limpiara su cara y lavara sus dientes antes de guiarlo de nuevo a la cama, definitivamente no iba a ser la velada que esperaba. "Dime que te sucede" – Presionó el moreno de nuevo.

"Olvidé revisar… la fecha de vencimiento de la leche" – Dijo Naruto con un fuerte rubor que no sabia si era por la leve fiebre o por la vergüenza de admitir el estupido error, Sasuke se echó a reír haciendo que el rubor se profundizara sobre las bronceadas mejillas.

"Eres un idiota, esta me la vas a pagar" – Dijo Sasuke un poco enfadado mientras caminaba al baño para limpiar un poco.

Regresó a la habitación para poner un paño mojando con agua fría en la frente del rubio moviendo fuera de la frente un par de mechones rubios.

"Gomen" – Se disculpó el rubio haciendo pucheros, Sasuke tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír, Naruto alargó el brazo para poder tocar la cara de porcelana, para poder delinear los labios rosada que había añorado por tres meses sin descanso. "Estas mas alto" – Murmuró dejando que su mano bajara por los brazos delgados pero fuertes

"Solo me fui tres meses baka sensei" – Gruñó Sasuke mirando al lado con un poco de vergüenza.

Por un segundo Sasuke pensó que la enfermedad del rubio era contagiosa porque al mirar ese par de relucientes zafiros su estomago había dado un vuelco y su corazón se había acelerado tanto como si fuera a explotar.

"Baka" – Susurró el menor moviéndose a la cama para sentarse en una esquina con la espalda apoyada contra la helada pared, con suavidad y movimientos torpes el rubio reposó su cabeza en el regazo del menor cerrando los ojos cuando los delgados dedos de su amante empezaron a peinarle el cabello y a acariciar su frente y las cicatrices de su mejilla.

"Dime todo lo que viste, cuéntamelo todo" – Pidió Naruto en voz baja, Sasuke asintió aunque sabia que el rubio no había visto.

"Paris es un lugar hermoso pero no se compara con nuestro país" – Comenzó Sasuke con orgullo recibiendo una risita de su compañero. "Obviamente mi primer parada fue el museo de Louvre, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo hermoso que es ese museo, es mas de lo que imaginaba o leí alguna vez" – Dijo con emoción el joven estudiante, Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír escuchando como hablaba el menor de las cosas que había visto sin ninguna vez mencionar a su padre o el tiempo que había pasado atado a responsabilidades ajenas a su voluntad y así fue como después de unos cuantos minutos se quedó dormido.

--

Sasuke se quedo callado después de un largo rato hablando, aunque sabia que Naruto se había quedado dormido había seguido hablando como quien le cuenta una historia a sus hijos y aun sabiendo que duermen llega hasta la última página.

Con la mano que se dedicaba a hacer caricias revisó la frente del rubio sintiendo que la fiebre disminuía lentamente.

"Ten por seguro que me las vas a pagar idiota" – Gruñó Sasuke antes de mover al rubio para poder acostarse, Naruto se acomodó nuevamente pasando un brazo por el cuerpo de Sasuke, suspirando su nombre antes de depositar un inconsciente beso en el pálido cuello.

* * *

**P.D**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y que sigan disfrutando del sasunaru/narusasu hehehe**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Naruto acaricio la cara de su amante y estudiante con mucho cariño, los ojos de Sasuke aun estaban entrecerrados, su cuerpo temblaba con los restos de placer que había dejado la reciente actividad.

"Creo que con esto pago la decepción de la bienvenida" – Susurró Naruto mordisqueando la oreja del moreno, Sasuke gimió retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo mas alto y mas fuerte.

"Baka" – Gruñó Sasuke empujando al rubio de encima de él

"Tengo una reunión de negocios en tres horas, ven conmigo" – Dijo el rubio tomando la pálida mano entre las suyas para besar cada dedo.

"Aun tengo que hacer muchas cosas en casa" – Dijo Sasuke parándose para poder limpiarse y quitar las sábanas sucias de su lado de la cama.

"Ya veo" – Los ojos azules perdieron su brillo y los rosados labios formaron un puchero irresistible, Sasuke frunció el ceño tirando de las sábanas para hacer que su desnudo amante se levantara.

"Si no es muy larga puedo acompañarte" – Dijo con fingido enojo, Naruto aplaudió levantándose de un salto, Sasuke no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran por el bronceado cuerpo deteniéndose donde solo sus pálidas y largas manos podían tocar.

"Ne Sasuke kun se te van a caer los ojos de tanto ver" – Dijo el rubio en tono burlón, Sasuke se sonrojó mirando a las ventanas cerradas tratando de ignorar la fuerte risa del baka sensei. "Tomemos un baño, ven acá" – Sasuke se movió lentamente con las piernas aun un poco débiles

--

Sasuke subió a la limosina del rubio y espero silenciosamente a que este entrara y la puerta se cerrara tras su espalda, aun no se acostumbraba a viajar en ese auto lujoso, mas lujoso que el de su familia que rara vez usaba.

"Es raro verte usar tantos lujos" – Susurró el moreno buscando ciegamente la mano del rubio, Naruto asintió con un suspiro.

"Lo se" – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa picara. "Pero así puedo comprar cualquier cosa que Sasuke kun me pida, podría darle hasta el mundo" – Continuó el rubio avanzando como un predador encima del moreno, Sasuke buscó apoyo contra la puerta de la limosina.

"Ahora no, vas a una reunión" – Gruñó el menor.

"No haremos nada, deja de pensar cosas pervertidas" – Dijo el rubio, Sasuke pudo sentir la sonrisa cuando depositó un beso en su cuello de porcelana.

"No estoy pensando cosas pervertidas pero después de 3 días encerrado en tu casa mis neuronas ya no funcionan" – Se quejó el moreno.

Después de compartir unos cuantos besos la limosina se detuvo en la puerta principal de la galería de arte/ museo de la ciudad, sus imponentes puertas de madera se abrieron y dos chicas con uniforme le dieron la bienvenida al jefe y su pequeño acompañante.

"Bienvenido Namikaze Sama" – Dijeron las chicas tomando por sorpresa al moreno

"Ese es el apellido de mi padre" – Dijo en susurro el rubio adelantándose a la pregunta que sabia que vendría de Sasuke

"¿Por ese nombre te conoce mi padre?"

"Si, ese apellido me salvo la vida ya muchas veces" – Dijo el rubio tomando por los hombros a su amante para guiarlo a una de las estancias en donde tenían los cuadros, estatuas y demás del antiguo Japón

"¡Nii sama!" – Exclamó Sasuke con asombro cuando vio la coleta baja de su hermano y el parado muy familiar, aunque estaba de espalda pudo reconocerlo al instante, el joven Uchiha se dio la vuelta para clavar sus oscuros ojos en su hermano menor, hizo una pequeña mueca antes de dirigir su mirada a Naruto.

"Uzumaki San me alegra que haya podido venir"

"Lamento la tardanza Uchiha San, tuve un pequeño contratiempo"

"Si puedo imaginarlo" – Dijo el chico con un poco de sarcasmo antes de ver el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de su hermanito.

¿Qué has traído para mi" – Dijo Naruto obviando las miradas que cruzaron los hermanos para ir directo al negocio. Con un chasquido de dedos muchos hombres vestidos de traje formal entraron al salón cargando una Katana en muy buen estado pero con el filo desgastado, a su lado traían un cuadro muy hermoso.

"Serían una muy buena adquisición ¿no crees? Ambas datan de la era Meiji" – Explicó el joven Uchiha, Naruto asintió ordenando con un gesto que depositaran ambas antigüedades sobre una mesa de madera.

Sasuke lo miró algo sorprendido, ni siquiera en las fiestas que hacia con la elite de Japón lo había visto tan serio, sus rostro con rasgos infantiles había adoptado un tono mas maduro pero sus ojos aun brillaban intensamente con inocencia desplegando el gran conocimiento que había adquirido en sus estudios sobre las bellas piezas de arte que tenia frente a él.

"Me parece que tiene razón Uchiha san, ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi oficina para cerrar el contrato?" – Dijo el rubio señalando con una mano fuerte la puerta de su oficina, el mayor de los Uchiha asintió siguiendo al rubio, Sasuke suspiró desganado pero de igual manera los siguió listo para escuchar horas y horas de platica entre su hermano mayor y su rubio.

* * *

**P.D**

**Hola! feliz año nuevo, espero que el 2009 les traiga mucha felicidad y que todo en su vida les salga perfecto.**

**gracias por leer, y de nuevo lamento la tardanza y que el capitulo sea un poco corto, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y espero poder actualizar pronto  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto caminó solo por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela de Konoha teniendo un deja vu de un año atrás cuando recién llego a estas instalaciones.

Pocos alumnos lo saludaban con un poco de confianza, los demás solo bajaban su cabeza un poco temeroso.

Año nuevo, acosadoras nuevas. Ese era el lema nuevo de este comienzo cuando vio a unas cuantas chicas que se arreglaban la falda negra de su uniforme y lo miraban de reojo mientras se abrían los primeros botones de sus camisas y soltaban sus grandes lazos negros del cuello. _'lamento decepcionarlas chicas, pero estoy ocupado y por si fuera poco por el chico mas popular de la escuela' _dijo para si mismo riendo entre dientes, causando que las chicas terminaran de derretirse por la deslumbrante sonrisa.

Con un suspiro abrió la puerta de la directora y la encontró como si no se hubiera movido de ahí en los tres meses de vacación, con una botella de sake "escondida" y con su asistente pidiéndole que siguiera trabajando.

"Hola anciana Tsunade" – Saludó el rubio desplomándose encima de una de las sillas, la directora frunció el ceño

"¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases comienzan en menos de 10 minutos" – Gruñó la rubia.

"Lo se pero a mis alumnos no les molestara, además están cotorreando de lo que hicieron estas vacaciones, si los interrumpo estoy seguro de que no me prestaran atención" – Se explicó el chico con astucia, la anciana directora no tuvo mas remedio que asentir, porque de una manera extraña el chico tenía razón.

"¿Cómo estas con Sasuke?" – Siguió inquiriendo la amiga del chico con una sonrisa que revelaba sabiduría.

"Todo va bien, llevamos ya casi 6 meses juntos" – Respondió Naruto con un suave rubor en sus bronceadas mejillas.

"El destino es cruel, tu solías decirlo seguido, la familia que te quitó todo te ha dado mas de lo que has pedido" – Dijo Tsunade tomando entre sus manos el rostro del joven sensei, se inclinó sobre el escritorio para besar su frente con delicadeza. "Ahora vete a trabajar"- Indicó la directora, Naruto rió corriendo fuera de la oficina a tropezones.

--

Naruto tomó aire y abrió las puertas corredizas del salón de historia, que para conveniencia de los chicos había sido movido a otra parte del edificio, aunque el rubio no veía la razón de este traslado, la verdad que el antiguo salón le gustaba mas pues la vista daba a unas lejanas montañas que en invierno se cubrían de nieve y era un poco mas discreto por si su pequeño Sasuke y él decidían tener una pequeña aventura. El rubio sacudió la cabeza preparándose mentalmente de nuevo ya que su mente había divagado por terrenos ajenos.

"Buenos días chicos, soy su sensei de historia Uzumaki Naruto" – Dijo el rubio entrando con la alegría que lo caracterizaba. Recibió unos cuantos gritos de las chicas que ya conocía y los chicos vitoreaban sabiendo las mil y un sorpresas que les depararía la clase con el excéntrico sensei. De reojo pudo ver a Sasuke juntar sus manos sobre la mesa con su usual expresión de zombie pero sus ojos relumbraban como nunca antes lo hacían.

"Pregunta abierta. ¿Alguien sabe cuando se considera que comienza la historia?" – Preguntó Naruto recorriendo con la mirada todas las caras pensativas hasta que Kiba levantó la mano lentamente.

"Comienza con el descubrimiento de la escritura" – Respondió, Naruto asintió.

"Muy bien Inuzuka, Ahora Haruno san. ¿Qué hay antes de la escritura entonces?"

"La prehistoria" – Contestó la chica un poco nerviosa pero el joven sensei sabia que no eran los nervios, eran las locas hormonas.

"Correcto, con esto ya contestado creo que pueden abrir sus cuadernos" – Indicó el rubio sentándose en la mesa de su escritorio, sus alumnos se sorprendieron al ver que no llevaba ninguna anotación consigo ni siquiera un libro. "La prehistoria es la época histórica que transcurre entre la aparición del primer ser humano y la invención de la escritura" – Dictó Naruto mirando como las manos se movían rápidamente para captar todas las palabras que habían salido de su boca, volvió a repetir dos veces mas lo que había dicho para los que no habían captado o eran demasiado perezosos como para escribir rápido como su querido alumno Shikamaru. "A su vez la prehistoria se subdivide en periodos ¿Alguien puede decirme al menos dos de ellos?" – Siguió hablando

"La edad de piedra y la edad de bronces" – Respondió Sasuke en voz alta.

"Los periodos son paleolítico, mesolítico, neolítico, calcolítico, edad de bronce y edad de hierro… así que Sasuke kun estaba en lo correcto" – Les dijo repitiendo dos veces mas la información.

La clase continuó de esa manera, Naruto les dictó los datos mas importantes que necesitaba para la sorpresa que les tendría para la siguiente clase. Al tocar ya el timbre de cambio de clase los chicos fueron vaciando el salón despidiéndose efusivamente de él; como siempre Sasuke fue el ultimo en ordenar su cosas.

"Muy buena clase" – Dijo el moreno acercándose al escritorio para robar un beso descuidado al rubio.

"Gracias" – Dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos y los hacia brillar como un par de joyas.

"No creo que pueda verte en todo el día, así que nos vemos a la salida para ir a casa"

"¿Iras a casa conmigo?"

"Baka, hasta donde yo recuerdo aun eres mi maestro de piano y últimamente nuestras cesiones terminan en otras actividades" – Se quejó el menor, aunque no era una queja completa pensó el rubio pues jamás escuchaba una de esas cuando hacían el amor en el salón de música. "Podrías dejar de pensar cosas pervertidas" – Advirtió el moreno al ver como los ojos azules se perdían en sus propios pensamientos.

"Nos vemos en casa Sasuke Koi, me temo que tengo que ir enfrentar a mis nuevas admiradoras"

Sasuke desapareció entre los muchos alumnos que se dirigían a sus nuevos salones, Naruto cerró la puerta corrediza y caminó a su clase de literatura con los chiquillos que aun no conocía pero estaba seguro que aprendería a querer.

* * *

**P.D**

**Otro cap como regalo de comienzo de año y porque el otro fue cortito hahahaha**

**quiza subo otro ya mas tarde, mis dos padres estan profundamente dormidos y yo no tengo nada que hacer aqui sola hahahaha **

**espero que les guste el capitulo!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio. soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Naruto cerró la puerta del salón de música con una sonrisa traviesa, tomo su asiento en el escritorio mientras Sasuke jalaba una silla al otro extremo para tener a su rubio cerca.

El joven sensei abrió la pequeña caja con un almuerzo que había hecho en casa para compartir, con un gesto un poco descuidado tomó una de las salchichas en forma de pulpo con sus palillos acercándola a los labios pálidos del moreno, el chico abrió la boca quitando la comida rápidamente.

"¿Te gusta?" – Preguntó el rubio mirándolo con curiosidad, Sasuke se sonrojó asintiendo efusivamente.

"Siempre cocinas bien" – Respondió apenado antes de robar un rollo de sushi, el rubio abrió la boca aceptando el trozo de comida. "Aunque no se compara en nada a la comida de Anko" – Dijo el chico en broma, Naruto cruzó los brazos en un puchero fingiendo estar molesto, Sasuke se echó a reír inclinándose sobre la mesa de madera para besar sus labios tiernamente.

"Ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa" – Gruñó Naruto tomando con fuerza el rostro de Sasuke que se alejaba del suyo.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa no haremos mas que ensayar sensei" – Dijo Sasuke arruinando la diversión del rubio con quien sabe que planes sucios revoloteando por su pervertida cabeza.

"Ya que estamos aquí por que no tocamos un poco" – Dijo el joven sensei poniendo la tapa sobre las sobras de la comida, Sasuke se levantó extendiendo su mano al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse aunque era una ayuda que no necesitaba obviamente.

Ambos tomaron su lugar en el banco negro ya desgastado destapando las teclas del viejo piano de cola. "¿Qué vamos a tocar mi pequeño genio?"

"Canon"

"Buena elección Sasuke Koi" – Susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos por un momento, Sasuke jamás había sido fan de la música alocada por así decirlo, algunas veces la tocaba pero sabia que era cuando no estaba de bueno humor, usualmente el moreno prefería la música suave y tranquila.

Con un suspiro mas que audible Naruto empezó a tocar, Sasuke esperó pacientemente hasta que sus ágiles manos golpearon las teclas con delicadeza. El rubio rió entre dientes moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír también sin sabe que diablos encontraban de divertido. Las manos de Naruto se detuvieron en seco y con delicadeza tomaron las de Sasuke para apartarlas del piano, el moreno lo miró con enfado pero Naruto lo ignoro moviendo sus dedos con más rapidez.

"Ah con que quieres un duelo idiota" – Dijo Sasuke escuchando con una enorme sonrisa, ajena a su personalidad, como el rubio tocaba Tarantella, una canción que le había enseñado hace alrededor de 4 meses.

Cuando la canción iba a medias Sasuke lo empujó con fuerza para tocar Nocturne, a diferencia del rubio sus movimientos eran hasta gatunos, con una delicadeza digna de envidia. Naruto modio su labio inferior tratando de detener un gemido, esta vez había ganado el pequeño genio.

Sus dedos siguieron moviéndose por minutos con una limpieza y una fluidez digna de un maestro, su postura erguida lo hacia ver mas alto.

"Deberías de tocar en el festival musical de la escuela"

"No lo haré"

"Vamos Sasuke hazlo… por mi" – Susurró el rubio mordisqueando la oreja del menor, Sasuke dejó caer las manos sobre el teclado con fuerza, Naruto sabia muy bien como se estremecía el moreno cada vez que repartía sus caricias.

"Si lo hago, tu tendrás que hacer algo por mi" – Lo retó el menor.

"Lo que quieras" – Respondió el rubio con confianza

"Dejaras de ver a mi hermano" – Gruñó Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se echara a reír con fuerza.

"Ne Sasuke kun, Itachi san y yo tenemos una relación estrictamente laboral" – Dijo Naruto entre risas.

"Si, tu y yo teníamos una relación estrictamente educacional y mira adonde paramos" – Se quejó el moreno tratando de bajar el rostro para esconder lo apenado que estaba.

"Haré lo que me pides mi celoso genio" – Dijo Naruto levantándose después de despeinar cariñosamente el cabello negro. Sasuke sonrió triunfante observando como el fuerte cuerpo del rubio se movía hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par antes de chequear su reloj.

Uno a Uno los estudiantes fueron tomando sus asientos detrás de los lienzos sin vida, Naruto no esperaba mucha gente ya que a la clase de arte avanzada solo pocos tenían el privilegio de asistir.

No vio a sus queridas alumnas Sakura e Ino pero si estaba ahí la callada Hinata Hyuuga, por supuesto que Sasuke no podía faltar, Shikamaru tomó asiento a su lado con cara de pocos amigos, el rubio sabía que Shikamaru odiaba todo aquello que le diera un poco de problemas pero el chico tenía mucho potencial escondido, eso no podía negarlo, un chico que no había visto nunca de tez pálida y cabello negro entró y tomó su lugar al otro lado de Sasuke.

"Ya que todos estamos aquí, voy a comenzar presentándome para aquellos que no me conocen, soy Uzumaki sensei y es un placer para mi impartirles esta clase de arte" – Se presentó el rubio a los 10 chicos que conformaban su clase. "Creo que vamos a comenzar con algo muy divertido, voy a contarles una pequeña historia y ustedes dibujan lo que ven al escuchar mis palabras" – Les explicó tomando asiento frente a la semi luna que habían hecho los chicos.

Empezó a hablar con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte como si estuviera solo en la habitación sin nadie mas que lo pudiera distraer, las palabras fluyeron de su boca como si lo que contara ya hubiera sido escrito y el lo hubiera aprendido hace muchos años.

Les habló sobre una época muerta, sobre geishas, soldados, amores perdidos y batallas cruentas esperando que sus estudiantes dejaran relucir todo su talento.

El chico nuevo levantó la mano sacando a Naruto de su pequeño trance, no se había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba alrededor de 5 minutos callado.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó bajando la vista a un pedazo de papel para ver el nombre del chico.

"No me parece que esta asignatura este a nuestra altura" – Dijo el chico con rostro indiferente, Naruto se echó a reír.

"Ah, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me encuentro con alguien así" – Respondió tirando una mirada furtiva al moreno. "Bueno Sai, esta materia es alternativa, estas en todo tu derecho de largarte si así lo deseas" – Siguió hablando el rubio sin tratar de sonar tan grosero.

El rostro inexpresivo de Sai no cambio para nada, solo bajó la vista y comenzó a dibujar, Naruto sonrió como siempre caminando de un lado a otro revisando los trabajos. _'espero no tener que pasar por lo mismo' _pensó para si el rubio con esperanzas de tener un año tranquilo.

* * *

**P.D**

**cap nuevo, espero que les guste.**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana, Naruto estaba exhausto después de tan solo 5 días de dar clases.

Sasuke estaba recostado en el pasto usando el abdomen del rubio como almohada, los dedos largos del rubio peinaban con descuido los cabellos color carbón, el parque estaba vació a esta hora de la noche, la usual pareja que caminaba secretamente por el parque no parecía prestarles atención.

"¿Estas cansado?" – preguntó el rubio mirando hacia las estrellas que aparecían lentamente por el oscuro cielo.

"Estoy bien" – murmuró el moreno suspirando antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Vamos a cenar antes de que te lleve a casa"

"No quiero ir a casa esta noche, quiero quedarme contigo" – Se quejó Sasuke sonando como un chiquillo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?" – Preguntó el rubio bajando la mano que lo peinaba hasta delinear las pálidas mejillas y trazar los labios.

"¿Cómo una cita?" – Respondió Sasuke con otra pregunta, Naruto rió entre dientes.

"Hai, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una cita con mi adorable Sasuke"

"Como quieras baka sensei" – Contestó Sasuke levantando la cabeza del duro abdomen de su sensei y se inclinó a los labios rosa para fusionarlos en un beso suave, la lengua del rubio salio a jugar con su contrincante luchando para tener el dominio el beso, Naruto decidió dejar que su pequeño genio guiara el beso por ser él quien lo había iniciado.

"¿Adonde iremos mañana?" – Preguntó el moreno terminando el beso con un pequeño 'pop', la lengua del moreno salio a delinear el labio inferior del rubio revolviendo todas sus ideas antes de que pudieran salir de su boca.

"Se que es cliché pero quiero llevarte al acuario, así que mas te vale que te prepares temprano" – Sasuke hizo una mueca sonriendo levemente antes de besar esos labios ya rojos de tanto besar.

"Vamos a comer ya" – Pidió Sasuke levantándose rápidamente, Naruto lo siguió rodeando los hombros del menor con sus largos brazos.

Después de comer ramen a regañadientes (por parte de Sasuke) ambos caminaron por la oscura calle bromeando y hablando de cosas triviales. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle Naruto quedó petrificado.

"Baka sensei ¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó Sasuke mirando a la enorme mansión Uchiha, la espalda de su padre bajando de la negra limosina le hizo entender que sucedía, con un empujón alejo a Naruto fuera de la vista de su padre.

"Ya no esta ahí, no te preocupes déjame aquí" – Le dijo Sasuke permitiéndose alargar la mano para brindarle una caricia.

"Nos vemos mañana Sasuke Koi" – Susurró el rubio alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

--

Sasuke tocó la puerta cuatro veces antes de que Naruto abriera, se tomó unos cuantos segundos para observar la camisa polo naranja y los jeans rotos que usaba el rubio sin darse cuenta que el mayor hacia lo mismo con él.

El rubio estuvo a un segundo de meterlo en la casa a la fuerza para hacerle el amor una y otra vez cuando vio la camisa de botones negra muy abierta y los jeans pegados a su cintura y sus piernas.

"¿Listo para irnos?" – Preguntó el moreno como si fuera él quien hubiera invitado a Naruto a salir.

"Hmm creo que esa es mi línea… pero si, estoy listo" – Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, le dio un pequeño empujón a Kyuubi para alejarla de la puerta antes de cerrar.

El viaje en el tren fue silencioso, cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos; por su lado Sasuke estaba no tan asombrado de que Naruto hubiera elegido un lugar tan cliché pero tenía que admitir que era un buen lugar ya que jamás había ido a un acuario, sus padres no eran del tipo que salía en vacaciones; su madre estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo y su padre y hermano mayor solo trabajan y estudiaban como dos alcohólicos adictos a su bebida.

Después de bajar del autobús los dos se pararon frente a las puertas cerradas del acuario.

"Idiota esta cerrado" – Gruñó Sasuke con enfado caminando para ponerse frente al rubio con sus ojos echando llamas.

"No te adelantes a los hechos chiquillo, el acuario esta abierto solo para nosotros dos, han cambiando la hora de apertura solo por hoy" – Le explicó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Baka, esto debió de costarte mucho dinero" – Se quejó el moreno con una nota de asombro en su voz.

"No tanto como imaginas, además ya te había dicho que no sería una cita si tuviéramos que escondernos por cada caricia" – Dijo el rubio sin borrarse esa sonrisa picara, Sasuke no dejó de refunfuñar por unos cuantos minutos hasta que los dos entraron de la mano.

Las paredes de vidrio y los peces que nadaban dentro le hicieron olvidar su enfado y como un chiquillo se pegó al vidrio para poder ver mejor. "Sasuke mira un tiburón" – Gritó Naruto aun mas emocionado que el mismo Sasuke, el moreno se echo a reír cuando pudo ver el infantil brillo que cubría ese par de joyas que tanto amaba, el rubio se sonrojo bajo la mirada que le daba su pareja.

Una figura se detuvo al final del corredor llamando la atención de ambos, un hombre muy joven se acercó a ellos con una gran mueca de satisfacción.

"Naruto san" – Saludó el hombre, ahora que Sasuke lo veía de mas cerca el mismo hombre parecía uno de los peces del tanque.

"Kisame, cuanto tiempo sin verte… te agradezco mucho que hayas hecho esto por nosotros" – Saludó el rubio dando un calido abrazo al recién llegado, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos cuando el rubio se mostró mas calido de lo normal.

"No hay problema Naruto… mucho gusto en conocerte Uchiha kun" – Los ojos de Kisame brillaron con malicia antes de dejar a los chicos en paz. Naruto sonrió triunfante volviendo nuevamente su atención al moreno.

Naruto apenas podía contener su emoción pero no era el único que estaba como un fan de guerra de las galaxias en una convención, Sasuke no se quedaba atrás.

Kisame había vuelta unas pocas horas desees para invitarles a un pequeño show de delfines privado, el moreno estaba mas allá de emocionado cuando se tiró al agua para poder jugar un poco con los inteligentes animales.

Almorzaron en medio de pingüinos y osos polares manteniendo el calor al mantenerse juntos y compartiendo la comida como un par de locos enamorados, disfrutando de su privacidad mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando las demás personas empezaron a llenar las instalaciones los dos supieron que era hora de irse a casa, viajaron por el tren totalmente callados sin ni siquiera cruzar miradas.

Naruto encendió la televisión al llegar a casa abriendo sus brazos para recibir al menor en su abrazo, Sasuke se sentó en su regazo repartiendo besos en la bronceada piel que se dejaba ver debajo de la camisa abierta. El rubio sintió las caricias detenerse, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver que Sasuke se había quedado dormido con su rostro acunado en su pecho.

"Baka Sasuke" – Susurró acariciando con la yema de sus dedos las finas facciones antes de fijar su atención en la televisión nuevamente.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Cap nuevo, espero que les guste... estoy maquinando una nueva fic pero creo que la voy a terminar antes de empezar a subirla porque no se si la terminare... aun estoy indecisa  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

"Vas muy rápido" – Gruñó Naruto golpeando la mano izquierda del moreno con un pedazo de papel enrollado, Sasuke le devolvió el gruñido.

"No voy muy rápido"

"Claro que si" – Naruto empezó a tararear la canción moviendo la mano como si fuera un director de orquesta, Sasuke suspiró en derrota volviendo a comenzar la canción.

"Cuidado con los tiempos idiota" – Volvió a gruñir, Sasuke dejó caer las manos de forma ruidosa y frunció el ceño.

"No veo cual es el problema" – Naruto se sentó a su lado tocando la misma parte que el moreno se negaba a tocar bien, con ojos desenfocados y el oído aguzado Sasuke intentó tocar nuevamente. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las fieras palabras del menor ya que esa canción era especial para ambos.

"Necesitas un incentivo" – Musitó Naruto dejando besos atrás del cuello del moreno, sintió con sus rosados labios el temblor que recorría el cuerpo delgado tras el reconocimiento de su voz seductora.

"Ni se te ocurra" – Se quejó Sasuke revolviéndose en su asiento, Naruto se echó a reír cerca de su oído haciéndole estremecer

"Tocas mal y tendré que castigarte" – Naruto dejo que la punta de su lengua dejara una camino mojado por la mandíbula, Sasuke se estremeció comenzando a tocar.

No sabía porque la canción no le salía bien, quizá era la falta de practica porque desde que la había tocado esa vez que Naruto aceptó sus sentimientos la había dejado guardada en su corazón.

"Sabes que no podemos… tengo una semana para tener todo listo y esta noche no podré quedarme contigo"

"Entonces toca perfecto... toca para mi, recuerda aquellas mariposas en el estomago" – Susurró deslizando una bronceada mano sobre la camisa del uniforme, su brazo rodeo la cintura con ligereza. Sasuke podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer, no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para pensar en aquella ocasión. "Besa la lluvia" – Dijo en un suspiro el rubio soltando el cuerpo del moreno para dejarlo tocar.

Los dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron con delicadeza sobre las brillantes teclas, sus ojos fijos en Naruto pero al mismo tiempo desenfocados recordando ese día.

El rubio de escondió detrás de un libro poniendo atención a medias mientras sentía como se erizaba la piel de sus brazos al escuchar la canción.

"Ah, nota equivocada" – Anunció mirando por encima del libro, Sasuke sacó la lengua siguiendo la canción sin tomarle importancia al leve error, nadie se daría cuenta de un error así, solo el idiota de su novio que tocaba piano como todo un gran maestro.

**(1 semana después)**

Sasuke se cubrió la boca para sofocar un alto gemido, Naruto lo miraba desde abajo con ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión, su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo con sensualidad.

"Na-Naruto" – Tartamudeo el moreno en un gemido eyaculando en la boca de su baka sensei. Naruto se separó limpiando sus labios con la palma de su mano, limpió las piernas del moreno rápidamente y le ayudó con el pantalón.

"Buena suerte Sasuke" – Susurró Naruto dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, abrió la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade con una sonrisa traviesa esperando a que el moreno se recuperara de su reciente actividad para seguirlo.

El evento comenzaba en un par de horas y tenia que darle el incentivo perfecto al chico para que no cometiera errores, había estado algo torpe con el piano esta semana.

Caminaron lado a lado en su papel de profesor y alumno sin mirarse o tocarse pero la respiración entrecortada de Sasuke podía delatarlos si alguien los observaba detenidamente.

Naruto se separó de su pequeño genio para sentarse en las sillas reservadas para los maestros, miró a los lados para observar a Iruka con ojos vidriosos de la emoción.

Hinata fue la primera en aparecer en el escenario, en cuenta abrió la boca y empezó a cantar tenia a todo el publico embelezado; su voz era tan dulce y encantadora que podría traer lagrimas a todas las madres y personas sensibles que los escuchaban, cantó dos hermosas melodías antes de despedirse, todos aplaudieron eufóricamente.

La siguiente en concursar fue una chica de primer año, su pequeño cuerpo escondía una voz maravillosa, Naruto no dudaba que pudiera cantar con Hinata a su lado y con un par de integrantes mas la banda seria muy popular.

Kiba y Chouji tocaron la guitarra en una canción rock totalmente desordenada y sin sentido sacando risas de los espectadores pues era obvio que ninguno se lo estaba tomando en serio, Tsunade estaba fulminándolos con la mirada desde su asiento seguramente repasando todas las maldiciones que les arrojaría cuando los tuviera frente a frente.

Cuando todos se hubieron calmado el telón se cerró de golpe, el bullicio de la gente se elevó mientras atrás del telón el siguiente concursante se preparaba.

Las luces se apagaron y un reflector se posó en medio del escenario, las cortinas de satín rojo se abrieron lentamente revelando a Sasuke parado al lado del piano de cola; hizo una pequeña reverencia sus ojos clavados en los de Naruto por unos segundos. Los espectadores aplaudieron y cesaron rápidamente cuando el moreno tomó asiento y puso sus manos en posición.

Nadie en la escuela lo había escuchado tocar y decir que estaban asombrados era una expresión que quedaba corta; pero nadie entendía más que el rubio el significado de aquella canción. Tras dos semanas de entrenamiento haban ensayado tres canciones, Sasuke las tocaba a la perfección así que no hubo mucho de que preocuparse.

El idiota había decidido por si solo cambiar el orden de las canciones y había comenzado con 'besa la lluvia'. Se tomó la libertad de mirar de reojo al rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo cuando vio los centelleantes ojos azules que lo miraban como una personas venerando a un dios.

--

Las familias, los maestros y sus compañeros se levantaron cuando Sasuke golpeó la ultima nota, era un griterío que no tenía comparación con nada, ni siquiera con los conciertos privados que daba en el museo de su dobe.

No se había equivocado ninguna vez y esperaba una buena cena de regalo en casa del rubio como este lo había prometido antes de que…

Sus pensamientos pararon ahí recordando su exquisito regalo antes de comenzar el concierto, se sonrojó un poco antes de bajar del escenario.

Tras unas cuentas presentaciones mas y unas palabras de la directora el concierto terminó y lo único que quedaba eran unas ventas de comida y unos cuantos juegos en las grandes canchas de la escuela.

Como su labor de coordinador había terminado el rubio pudo vagabundear por los puestos como un invitado más.

"No me equivoque" – Dijo Sasuke a su espalda, Naruto se volvió para verlo con una sonrisa juguetona, el moreno se había quitado el saco y la corbata dejando su camisa abierta en los primeros botones y afuera de su pantalón. El rubio tuvo que guardar fuerzas para no lanzarse encima de él.

"Estoy orgulloso, tienes talento chiquillo" – Le dijo sonriendo con un destello travieso en sus ojos.

"Así que el es el famoso maestro de music, ¿no es así Sasuke?" – Preguntó una voz acercándose a los dos chicos, Sasuke se tensó robándole una mirada al rubio que parecía estar petrificado.

"Si padre, el es Naruto sensei" – Sasuke contestó a regañadientes, su padre se echó a reír, esa risa hizo que Naruto se estremeciera visiblemente.

"Como me lo imaginaba, ¿por esta mediocre vida es que quieres ser un pianista?" – Preguntó con desdén mirando a su hijo y luego al sensei de ojos perdidos.

"No es mediocre padre"

"¿No te conozco?" – Preguntó al rubio ignorando el comentario de su hijo, Naruto tragó saliva sacudiendo la cabeza débilmente. El mayor de los Uchiha extendio su mano tomando el rostro del sensei en un fuerte agarre, lo obligo a que sus ojos azules se fijaran en los suyos.

"No lo creo señor" – Contestó con voz ahogada.

"A mi me parece que si, ya veremos" – Dijo con un gruñido soltando el rostro del rubio con fuerza. "Nos vamos a casa Sasuke"

"No lo creo padre, tengo que quedarme a hablar con Tsunade sama"

"Entonces averigua como llegaras a casa pues no pienso esperarte"

"No es una novedad padre" – Sasuke respondió con voz insolente, Fugaku rió entre dientes dándose la vuelta para partir. Los ojos oscuros del pequeño genio perdieron su frialdad cuando se posaron sobre su rubio que parecía querer llorar en ese mismo momento. "Ya se fue Naruto Koi, no pasa nada" – Le susurró permitiéndose darle una caricia en su amplia espalda, Naruto asintió lentamente mirando a Sasuke para entregarle una triste sonrisa.

"Quiero, quiero irme a casa" – Le dijo Naruto, el moreno exhaló con fuerza.

"Creo que hablare con Tsunade después… vamos a casa" – el rubio asintió tomando el brazo de Sasuke con fuerza tal que le iba a dejar unos moretones pero lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

* * *

**P.D**

**cap nuevo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**no se en sus paises pero aqui ya casi comienza el año escolar, imaginense que terror hahaha**

**ya casi me toca ir a comprar los utiles escolares, a pesar de ir a la universidad aun me gusta ir con mis cuadernos anime hahaha lo bueno es que nadie dice nada  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Sasuke no podía apartar la vista del rubio, este deseaba que la mirada fuera otra mas llena de amor.

"Si te concentras un poco mas quizá puedas derretir mi cabeza con la mirada" – Se burló Naruto, sus alumnos se rieron pero Sasuke intensificó.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el modelo? Hay mas chicos aquí" – Se quejó en un gruñido.

"Lo se pero a votación de las chicas fuiste el ganador" – Le explicó el rubio golpeando amigablemente el hombro descubierto del menor.

No era un retrato desnudo así que no sabía cual era el enorme enojo del moreno, además no dejaría que alguien más viera lo que es suyo. "A posar chico listo" – Indicó Naruto sentando a su pareja de un empujón, le arregló la toga blanca y le colocó una corona de olivo.

"¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos sensei?" – Preguntó Hinata

"40 minutos después de que yo termine la historia de hoy"

"Apresúrate no quiero estar todo el día aquí arriba" – Se volvió a quejar Sasuke, el rubio se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

"En la Antigua Grecia, a los ganadores de las competencias olímpicas no se les entregaban medallas, sino que como reconocimiento a sus logros se les colocaba una corona de olivos. El atleta era proclamado héroe por su ciudad natal, se le agasajaba y se le veneraba como a deidades" – Les explicó Naruto dando pasos largos por toda la clase, los chicos tomaron sus lápices para comenzar el bosquejo. "Miren mas allá de la historia y al modelo, entren en la historia y déjense llevar por la inspiración" – Les dijo como ultima indicación, cerró los ojos pensando que había hablado como todo un lunático.

"Sensei, ¿estaría bien si me baso en otra persona, no me inspiro al ver la insípida cara de Sasuke kun" – Ah, Naruto conocía esa voz por excelencia, Sai se había tomado la tarea de ser la tortura de su día a día; Sasuke le sacó del dedo de en medio con una cara de odio

"Sai, espero que primero te veas en el espejo antes de criticar a Sasuke kun" – Naruto le contestó dejando pasar unos cuantos insultos por criticar a su bello Sasuke.

"¿Tan bueno es el sexo que te limitas a defenderlo cada vez que abro la boca?" – Dijo Sai con una sonrisa burlona, Sasuke se levantó de golpe de su puesto y voló hasta Sai a una velocidad incomparable. El otro chico pálido se levantó de su puesto pero ni siquiera vio venir el puñetazo que le tiró el moreno.

"¡Sasuke!" – Exclamó Naruto deteniéndolo entre sus manos pero el moreno no dejaba de resistirse para propinarle otro golpe a su compañero caído.

"No te atrevas a decir algo acerca de Naruto sensei maldito idiota" – Gruñó Sasuke.

"Sai y Sasuke a la oficina del director, los demás continúen dibujando por favor, Sasuke ya no será el modelo" – Les dijo el chico, su cara sonriente había adoptado una expresión cansada.

Guió a Sasuke por los hombros dejando que Sai caminara a un lado con la cabeza erguida y con orgullo. Pasó de largo a Shizune y entró en la oficina de Tsunade, ella sabría que hacer con ellos.

"Sai necesita dar un paseo por la enfermería después, debo ir a cuidar a mis chicos" – Naruto los dejó solos con la anciana directora que doblaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio en signo de enfado y decepción. El rubio regresó a su salón orgulloso de ver como sus alumnos había regresado a sus puestos y seguían trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esperaba enormemente que Sasuke no estuviera enojado y que no lo suspendieran, su record escolar estaba impecable y no iba a permitir que por su culpa hubiera un manchote en su expediente. No hubo ninguna palabra de aliento ni nada por el estilo, los chicos guardaron sus trabajos al final de la clase y silenciosamente se dirigieron a sus otras clases, algunos siguieron a Naruto para la clase de historia.

-

Cuando el rubio deslizó la puerta vio que Sasuke ya estaba en su asiento cerca del escritorio con la cabeza de lado viendo distraídamente por la ventana, Sai no estaba en el mismo grupo de historia por suerte así que el pleito de seguro estaría ya olvidado.

Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa insegura cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las pupilas obsidiana, el moreno se la regresó discretamente dejándole saber que no estaba enfadado.

"Aun faltan unos cinco minutos así que pueden seguir charlando" – Les dijo Naruto tomando asiento tras su escritorio para calificar unos trabajos que le hacían falta de sus chicos de literatura. _"La familia Hyuuga esta en todas partes" – _pensó con una risita cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el nombre de la hermana menor de Hinata.

"Abran su libro de texto en la pagina 30, vamos a ver la era de bronce… Haruno por favor empieza la lectura" – Esta sería posiblemente una de las clases mas aburridas que tendrían en clase, el rubio no había preparado alguna locura para entretenerlos, solo un poco de dictado y luego aun mas lectura. Su cabeza daba vueltas sobre la noche anterior y su encuentro con Fugaku, temía que el maldito Uchiha supiera sobre su familia y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer de nuevo, aunque tenía algunos asuntos que resolver como por ejemplo volverse una paleta helada cada vez que lo veía.

El baka sensei abrió un pequeño armario y sacó unas cuantas armas antiguas, bueno replicas que había hecho especialmente para la clase, con lo rebeldes y descuidados que eran algunos no podía darse el lujo de sacar cosas de su museo.

-

Naruto se sentó en su escritorio despidiéndose de sus alumnos de vez en cuando dándoles una calida sonrisa que hacia que las chicas se sonrojaran casi al punto del desmayo.

Sasuke se quedó atrás esperando que el último hubiera salido.

"Ese Sai es un completo idiota" – Refunfuño sentándose al lado de su pareja.

"No le prestes atención, siento haber tenido que llevarte con la anciana Tsunade"

"No es culpa tuya, eres mi profesor" – Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar con una sonrisa un poco fastidiosa. "Nos vemos en casa"

"Tengo que irme antes que tu, Jiraiya llegara a casa"

"Como quieras, aun me debes la cena por mi impecable presentación" – Naruto se acercó para un rapido beso antes de desaparecer tras la puerta corrediza.

* * *

**P.D**

**Cap nuevo, muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo y los que estan comenzando a leer la fic y gracias por los reviews!!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Jiraiya ya estaba sentado en la sala de estar cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, sintiéndose un poco extraño de volver con Sasuke a su lado.

"Hola ero sennin" – Saludó el rubio sentándose a su lado y soltando un suspiro de cansancio, el anciano le dio una media sonrisa.

"Me voy por unos cuantos meses y te encuentro totalmente diferente" – Le dijo el anciano dándose la vuelta para mirar a su ahijado.

"Soy el mismo de siempre ero sennin"

"Estas perdida y locamente enamorado, lo puedo ver en tus ojos" – Naruto resopló cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo reír al mayor.

"¿Cómo va tu libro?" – Preguntó el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema, no era uno de sus favoritos discutir como se parecía a una chiquilla adolescente enamorada.

"Ah, mi investigación fue excelente, es mas el libro saldrá en un mes. ¿Estas seguro que no quieres un ejemplar?" – Jiraiya subió sus cejas en un gesto sugestivo, el rubio se echó a reír golpeando el hombro del anciano.

"No gracias, pero mi compañero de trabajo Kakashi te agradecería enormemente si le das un ejemplar, lee tus libros como si fueran una fuente de vida" – Naruto se levantó después de descansar un poco sus adoloridas pernas, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina para servir dos vasos con soda.

"Vi a Fugaku en el festival de música" – Le contó Naruto elevando la voz para que pudiera escucharlo desde la cocina; en unos segundos Jiraiya estaba a su lado con una expresión angustiada.

"¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó el anciano, Naruto levantó la mano para evitar que fluyeran mas preguntas.

"Solo lo mismo de siempre, me convertí en una estatua" – Contestó el rubio con una risita nerviosa.

"Ve con cuidado"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" – Le entregó un vaso con la bebida dulce y le sonrió asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

La puerta sonó y el rubio casi salta de alegría como un perrito recibiendo a su dueño, Jiraiya se echó a reír burlándose del menor. Naruto corrió a abrir la puerta arrojándose al moreno para darle un cariñoso abrazo.

"Baka suéltame, nos pueden ver" – Gruñó Sasuke, pero sus brazos contradecía sus palabras al enrollarse alrededor de la cintura ceñida por unos pantalones formales de trabajo; ambos entraron a la casa, Naruto pegado como una sanguijuela al menor.

"Buenas tardes Jiraiya san, es un placer" – Saludó Sasuke con respeto, Jiraiya asintió en reconocimiento, sus ojos viajaron por el delgado cuerpo del estudiante de secundaria. No había estado de acuerdo con esta relación desde el principio pero después de conocer a Sasuke su perspectiva había cambiado enormemente, el chiquillo era totalmente diferente a su padre, era increíblemente respetuoso, responsable y amable, y lo mejor de todo era que estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida antes de lastimar un solo cabello de su ahijado.

Sasuke era lo que Naruto necesitaba para superar la muerte de sus padres y seguir su vida como una persona normal; era extraño que un Uchiha le hubiera arrebatado su vida y un Uchiha lo hubiera convertido en una nueva persona.

"¿Sucede algo Jiraiya san?" – Preguntó Sasuke cuando el anciano no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Lo siento, creo que la vejez esta afectándome" – Respondió ero sennin, Sasuke hizo una mueca acercándose a Naruto para tomarle de la mano y besar el dorso de ella. "Naruto tócame la canción de tu madre" – Pidió Jiraiya cerrando los ojos, el rubio lo miro un poco extrañado por la petición.

"Claro ero sennin" – Aceptó el chico, los tres caminaron al enorme salón de música, Sasuke y Jiraiya se sentaron en el sofá de cuero mientras Naruto descubría las relucientes teclas de su piano.

Comenzó la canción lentamente, cerrando los ojos como siempre lo hacia pensando o al menos tratando de recordar a su madre pero el único pensamiento que venia a su cabeza era aquella visión de su madre ensangrentada y muerta. Sus dedos se deslizaron y las notas salieron pésimamente mal. "Lo siento" – Se disculpó abriendo sus ojos para mirar al suelo, el movimiento de un par de pies lo hizo levantar la vista, Sasuke se sentó a su lado comenzando la canción para luego mirarlo, el rubio sonrió siguiendo la canción con ayuda del moreno.

En ese momento Jiraiya supo que tenia toda la razón, Naruto no seria el mismo si no tuviera a Sasuke a su lado.

--

Sasuke dio una ultima mirada hacia atrás, el rubio le tiró un beso con una sonrisa tonta, el moreno meneó la cabeza dándose la vuelta para entrar a su enorme mansión, le causó escalofríos encontrar un volvo negro en la entrada de su casa; solo uno de los socios de su padre tenia ese auto y si estaba en casa no era una buena señal.

El vestíbulo estaba medio vació, solo unas chicas esperando para tomar su abrigo y su mochila.

"Sasuke sama la cena esta servida, su familia esta esperando" – El joven mayordomo dio un paso atrás después del anuncio, Sasuke suspiró con desgano siguiéndolo hasta el comedor, con un rápido escaneo vio a su hermano mayor, su madre y su padre en los puestos de siempre y al hombre pálido sentado a un lado de su puesto con sus ojos ámbar fijos en su delgada figura.

"Es un honor su visita, gracias por la comida" – Dijo Sasuke sentándose en su puesto, la verdad que no tenia nada de hambre, Naruto lo había llevado a una cena romántica en el restaurante de Anko y habían comida hasta parecer un par de pelotas que casi rodaban para salir del establecimiento.

"Me alegra que hayas podido acompañarnos" – Dijo el invitado con un leve siseo en sus palabras.

La cena fue tranquila y silenciosa, nada parecida a sus cenas con el bullicioso rubio que tenia como novio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado hasta que su padre habló.

"Aun hay asuntos pendientes que discutir, por favor sígame a mi despacho" – Dijo Fugaku dirigiéndose solamente a su invitado. Sasuke cruzó una rápida mirada con su hermano mayor quien se encogió de hombros sutilmente. Cuando el padre se hubo levantado los demás lo siguieron cada quien huyendo a la privacidad de su habitación.

--

Fugaku cerró la puerta de su despacho silenciosamente, le señaló una silla al invitado y se movió para sentarse tras su imponente escritorio de madera.

"Necesito solicitar tus servicios… tus otros servicios" – Dijo con voz sobria, el rostro pálido se contrajo en una sádica sonrisa.

"¿Qué necesita de mi el gran Uchiha?" – Preguntó, de nuevo con el evidente siseo.

"Necesito saber quien es el parásito que esta robándole el futuro al idiota de mi hijo, es un rubio de ojos azules brillantes llamado Naruto, trabaja en la secundaria Konoha"

"El señor Fugaku suena un poco preocupado"

"Tu solo ocúpate de tu trabajo Orochimaru, no te metas en lo que no es tu asunto"

"Lo que usted ordene señor"

**

* * *

P.D**

**Fugaku y Orochimaru... no es un buen prospecto para nuestra pareja favorita.**

**espero que les haya gustado.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto trataba de controlar su enorme sonrisa al ver el enorme moretón que cubría la mejilla de Sai, estaba orgulloso de decir que su amado Uchiha había salido sin un solo rasguño.

"Al parecer Sasuke se ha ganado el honor de la corona de olivo" – Bromeó el rubio haciendo reír a sus alumnos, menos al chico pálido. "Sigan con sus trabajos por favor, Sasuke tienes desventaja con los demás ya que no has comenzado así que puedes amenizar la tarde con el piano" – Dijo Naruto, Sasuke se quejó casi en silencio haciendo pucheros cuando solo Naruto lo miraba.

Tomó su puesto detrás del piano sin renegar mas pues la canción sería su nota de la clase y además era una buena manera de ayudar a sus amigos. Shikamaru se dio la vuelta para verlo y burlarse de él antes de continuar, aunque sus bromas no sonaban como tales por el tono ultra aburrido de su voz.

"¿Qué quieres que toque sensei?" – Preguntó Sasuke

"Sorpréndeme" – Contestó el rubio, los ojos de Sasuke brillaron ante el silencioso desafío que le presentaba su sensei.

"Esta canción se llama "Talvez (1)" y es una melodía que he practicado en los últimos días, espero que sea de su agrado" – Sasuke terminó su pequeña presentación y empezó a tocar con la gracia de Naruto, aunque aun le faltaba un poco para alcanzarlo.

Hinata le brindo una calida sonrisa al moreno y al rubio antes de continuar con su dibujo que como lo había predicho el rubio seria una gran obra maestra.

Naruto había hablado con la ex heredera Hyuuga un par de veces, la chica era muy introvertida pero era tan dulce como la miel. A pesar de ser la hija mayor Hinata había declinado su titulo de heredera para perseguir su sueño de ser bailarina de ballet; a Naruto le había sorprendido enormemente pero con alegría había prometido ir a uno de sus shows.

"Sus trabajos serán presentados toda la semana por el pasillo así que pongan todo su empeño en terminar" – Naruto les indicó, todos asintieron.

El único sonido por el resto de la clase fueron las hermosas melodías del piano que opacaban el delicado movimiento de los pinceles, lápices y cualquier otro instrumento que sus alumnos estuvieran utilizando.

Cuando la campana sonó los chicos se apresuraron a dar los últimos retoques de sus obras maestras, se alejaron de los trabajos un paso para que Naruto pudiera darles las ultimas criticas constructivas y para que calificara los trabajos, ninguno de ellos tenia notas bajas lo cual no era de extrañarse, por algo estaba en la clase avanzada.

"Pueden irse chicos, Sai puedes quedarte un segundo por favor" – Todos intercambiaron miradas temerosas antes de salir dejando a su sensei con el chico pálido.

"Espero que estés dispuesto a mejorar tu actitud pequeño rebelde antes de que salgas con mas que un moretón"

"Lo que usted diga sensei" – Sai se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de furia.

"Ah, por cierto" – Naruto lo detuvo con su elevada voz. "Tenias razón, el sexo es maravilloso" – Le dijo en tono burlón, Sai apretó los dientes.

"El consejo no permitirá esto" – Gruñó

"Si me lo imaginaba, me hubiera gustado esperar un poco mas y no quería que fueras el primero en saber pero… mi padrino es el dueño de la escuela, creo que sabes lo que significa" – Dijo el rubio con voz desafiante, Sai asintió retirándose sin decir una palabra mas.

"Vaya, Uzumaki sensei puede ser un demonio a veces" – Dijo Sasuke cuando el rubio salió, Naruto se echó a reír viendo a su alumno apoyado casualmente en una de las paredes al lado de la puerta.

"Solo cuando se meten con mi amado Sasuke" – Respondió en un susurro el rubio para que solo el moreno pudiera escucharle.

--

Anko había preparado una comida especial para los chicos, no les bastaba con haberla obligado a cerrar el restaurante el día anterior pero ahora también. Si no fuera porque el rubio era un buen amigo suyo y pagaba muy bien no estaría haciéndolo; no olvidemos el hecho de que el rubio había ayudado a financiar su restaurante cuando casi desaparece.

Las campanitas de la puerta anunciaron la llegada del par de enamorados, Anko levanto la vista para verlos besarse tiernamente antes de separarse para dirigirse a la mesa de siempre, la chica se sonrojó y se fue rápidamente a la cocina un poco nerviosa como si hubiera presenciado algo que no debía haber visto.

"¿Qué celebramos hoy chicos?" – Preguntó Anko depositando un par de platos con sushi y unas brochetas.

"Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke" – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisita traviesa, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Acosador" – Gruñó el chico un poco molesto.

"La directora es una buena amiga mía, creías que te ibas a escapar baka Sasuke" – Dijo Naruto dejando ver sus dientes blancos cuando amplio su sonrisa.

"No quiero celebrarlo por eso no te dije nada"

"Bueno entonces Anko, creo que cambiaremos la razón de la celebración… vamos a celebrar que soy un buen pianista" – Dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos con malicia, Anko se echó a reír por la pelea, parecían unos recién casados.

"Me parece una buena idea, disfruten la cena chicos" – La cocinare los abandonó para que discutieran entre ellos.

Sasuke dejó que sus ojos se entrecerraran aun mas del enfado, hace años que no celebraba su cumpleaños, no porque le disgustara el hecho de cumplir años si no porque su padre no lo veía como una ocasión para celebrar, pero con Naruto todo era diferente así que trato de cambiar su semblante de ogro furioso para poder disfrutar de su cena.

"Te daré tu regalo cuando lleguemos a casa" – Le dijo Naruto con una calida sonrisa, Sasuke aparto su mirada del par de zafiros tratando de cubrir el tinte rojo sobre sus mejillas.

"No tenías porque hacerlo"

"Lo se pero quiero complacer a mi Sasuke kun en lo que pueda" – Dijo con ojos pícaros, Sasuke no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse aun mas.

Terminaron la cena e incluso se ofrecieron a ayudar a Anko a limpiar los platos pero ella se había negado y los sacó de empujones del restaurante.

En cuento estuvieron a fuera se tomaron de las manos como siempre lo hacían en las altas horas de la noche cuando no había nadie mas para verlos.

"Tus manos están heladas" – Dijo Sasuke tomando la mano que estaba en la suya para llevarla a sus labios mordisqueando la bronceada piel antes de besarla, Naruto no dijo nada solamente suspiró. "¿Qué me compraste?" – Preguntó el moreno sin poder contener su curiosidad por mas tiempo.

"Hace poco me dijiste que necesitabas una computadora portátil, así que me pareció una buena idea" – Sasuke se sorprendió, ese idiota jamás pensaba antes de gastar dinero.

"En serio no tenias porque hacerlo, es demasiado"

"Jamás es demasiado si es para mi Sasuke" – Dijo el rubio aun sin mirarlo pero el moreno sabia que esos pequeños detalles hacían de lo mas feliz al rubio.

Solo esperaba que esa felicidad durara para siempre.

**

* * *

P.D**

**(1) Maybe - Yiruma**

**hahaha si estoy traumada con Yiruma, amo todas sus canciones.**

**No es que tenga algo en contra de Sai, solo me parecio graciosos ponerlo ya que se parece mucho a Sasuke, asi que fans de Sai, no tengo nada en contra del chico.**


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

**

* * *

(1 mes después)**

Fugaku se sentó tras su escritorio viendo con mirada de desprecio a su socio, el hombre delgado y pálido de ojos ámbar le devolvió la mirada pero con un tinte de burla.

"Tengo lo que me ordeno Fugaku san" – Dijo Orochimaru depositando un fólder sobre la mesa de madera.

"El profesor de tu hijo es Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del multimillonario y empresario Minato Namikaze y de su esposa Kushina Uzumaki… a los que mataste cuando el mocoso tenia dos años"

"Ya veo, por esa razón me parecía muy familiar, no creo que represente una dificultad para mi familia" – Dijo el jefe listo para dejar el tema atrás, como lo había supuesto el chico no era mas que un parásito y su hijo solo necesitaba unas cuantas lecciones para que regresara al ser un orgullo para la familia Uchiha.

"Eso no es todo Fugaku san, creo que encontrare esto aun mas interesante" – Dijo el hombre serpiente con malicia, Fugaku arrancó el sobre de sus femeninos dedos y lo abrió sacando un par de fotografías, no pudo enfocarlas bien al principio por el apuro con que se movían sus manos pero al observarlas bien sintió como su sangre hervía y sus manos empezaban a temblar de la cólera. Las cuatro fotografías cayeron sobre la superficie del escritorio revelando a Sasuke con una sonrisa acariciando el rostro bronceado en otras tomado de la mano con su sensei y en las dos últimas ambos compartiendo un íntimo beso.

En ese momento olvido toda la compostura que un Uchiha debía guardar, se levantó tirando su silla hacia atrás y abrió la puerta violentamente.

"¡Sasuke!" – Gritó subiendo la escalera de dos en dos, Mikoto salió de la habitación que compartía con su esposo con una expresión nerviosa y asustada. "¿Adonde esta ese maldito hijo mío?" – Gruñó Fugaku clavando su miranda furibunda en los ojos de su mujer.

"No lo se, dijo que tenía un trabajo que hacer" – Contestó segura de que a su hijo no le esperaba nada bueno en casa, esperaba enormemente que donde quiera que estaba no regresara a casa esa noche. Fugaku no esperó que su esposa dijera algo mas, bajó las escaleras con la misma rapidez y entró en su despacho para encontrarse con Orochimaru que no perdía la sonrisa de burla.

"¿Qué quiere hacer el gran Fugaku san?" – Preguntó con insolencia.

"Encuentra a ese maldito Uzumaki y enséñale a no meterse con mi familia" – Gruñó Fugaku dando por terminada la platica de esa noche, Orochimaru se despidió con una pequeña reverencia dejando las fotos en donde estaban como un pequeño regalo para su jefe.

--

Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka y Kiba estaban jugando baloncesto en una de las canchas del colegio, tenían a las chicas de espectadoras y animadoras. Las clases se habían suspendido para recibir a los alumnos de primaria que llegaban a conocer su futura escuela así que había decidido divertirse un poco. El pobre Kakashi había sido elegido para guiar el tour de chiquillos que revoloteaban por todos lados.

Naruto anotó otro punto y chocó las manos con Sasuke que era su compañero de equipo, las chicas gritaron y casi se desmayan cuando el rubio se quito la camisa de trabajo para no ensuciarla más de lo que ya estaba.

"Uzumaki sensei vas a matar a las chicas" – Dijo Kiba con una risotada, el rubio se volvió a ver a las chicas y les proporciono una sonrisa calida, ellas los saludaron con el enorme y visible rubor en las mejillas. Sasuke le dio un codazo un poco disimulado borrando la sonrisa calida por una más juguetona.

"¿Celoso?" – Susurró Naruto arrojándole la bola a su pequeño genio, Sasuke rió por lo bajo esquivando a Kiba para anotar otro punto.

Cuando la campana marcó el final del día las chicas se retiraron rápidamente parloteando acerca de una tienda de maquillaje, Kiba las siguió rodeando el hombro de Hinata cariñosamente. "Sasuke puedes irte a casa antes, yo tengo una reunión de maestros" – Naruto le dijo sacando la llave de la casa de su bolsillo trasero.

"¿Qué pasó con la llave de repuesto?" – Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Kyuubi la escondió así que tendrás que llevarte la mía, llegare pronto" – Naruto lo despeinó como forma de caricia que no podía llegar a mas frente a la escuela, el moreno se despidió despreocupadamente tomando sus cosas antes de correr a la casa que era ahora como su segundo hogar.

Iruka tomó del hombro a Naruto sacándolo de su estupor, ambos caminaron al pequeño salón de reuniones donde ya estaban esperando Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y los demás profesores. Tsunade llegó mas tarde de lo acordado con una botella de sake que se rehusaba a soltar, pero aunque estuviera un poco 'tocada' ya sabían que hablaría con la seriedad que se necesitaba.

No pasó mas de dos horas cuando terminó la reunión, Tsunade había soltado las noticias sobre la compra de la escuela que pasaba a manos de su gran amigo y padrino Jiraiya, anunció el posible cambio de uniforme y la excéntrica idea de Jiraiya de que todas las chicas usaran una falda mas corta y una camisa que llegara arriba del ombligo, todos estaban absolutamente en contra de ello menos Kakashi como era de esperarse.

-

El cielo no estaba tan oscuro cuando salieron, eran a penas las cinco de la tarde, tomó el tren que lo llevaría cerca de su casa y caminó deseando tener a Sasuke a su lado para poder matar el silencio, la calle estaba algo vacía así que hubiera podido robarle unos cuantos besos y unas caricias.

"¿Uzumaki Naruto?" – Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, Naruto se volvió con ojos brillantes.

"Si ¿Sucede algo?" – Dijo estremeciéndose al ver al hombre tan extraño.

"Tengo un mensaje de mi jefe" – Dijo siseando pronunciadamente, un joven de cabello plateado en una coleta baja se paró en frente del extraño sonriendo amigablemente, el rubio dio un paso atrás. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una patada en la espalda lo hizo doblarse, gimió de dolor dándose la vuelta para ver quien lo había atacado un puñetazo le hizo volver el rostro. "Creo que no aprendiste tu lección cuando matamos a tus padres chiquillo" – Dijo el hombre serpiente tomando a Naruto del cabello, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como un par de platos, las lagrimas de enfado empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

"Maldito" – Gruñó levantando el puño para golpearlo pero el chico de cabello plateado lo detuvo.

"No te atrevas a tocar a Orochimaru Sama" – Gruñó apretando tan fuerte la mano bronceada hasta que escucho el audible crujir de sus huesos, Naruto gritó dejando caer su brazo.

"Aléjate del joven Uchiha si quieres vivir maldito homosexual" – Orochimaru dijo con sus horribles ojos entrecerrados.

"No… no me alejare de Sasuke… lo amo" – Tartamudeo Naruto tratando de golpear a Orochimaru, su risa lo hizo temblar.

"Acaben con el muchachos, pensé que lucharías mas, como tu padre, tu madre si que se retorcía fue muy interesante" – Naruto dejo escapar un grito levantándose con los ojos fijos en el anciano, no le importó su mano quebrada ni su adolorida espalda, respiró entrecortadamente avanzándose contra Orochimaru hasta tumbarlo en el piso y propinarle dos puñetazos en el rostro.

Dos pares de brazos lo arrojaron hacia atrás, su ojos se desenfocaron cuando una patada le sacó todo el aire, cayó sobre sus rodillas y los hombre se arrojaron a él como leones sobre su presa.

--

Iruka le dio un empujó a Kakashi inflando sus mejillas molestó, Kakashi se echó a reír abrazando al menor y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"No es un restaurante de ramen lo prometo, Naruto me dijo que la chica hace buena comida"

"Espero que así sea, Naruto me hace comer ramen con él mil veces del días y me tiene loco" – Renegó el sensei de cabello café. Kakashi se detuvo en seco extendiendo su mano para que Iruka parara a su lado. "¿Qué sucede Kakashi?" – Preguntó el sensei, Kakashi empezó a correr acercándose a una figura sentada contra la pared.

"¿Naruto?" – Preguntó Kakashi, el rubio levantó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ka-Kakashi" – Tartamudeo el chico tosiendo un poco de sangre.

"¿Qué diablos paso aquí?" – Preguntó Kakashi sin esperar respuesta. "Iruka llama a la ambulancia" – Ordenó el sensei de cabellos plateados, Iruka asintió sacando su celular con manos temblorosas.

"N-no… Sasuke… esperándome" – El rubio dijo incoherentemente, Kakashi sacudió la cabeza evitando que Naruto se levantara.

"Yo llamaré a Sasuke una vez estés a salvo, no te preocupes" – Kakashi murmuró, el rubio asintió cerrando los ojos y entregándose a la inconciencia.

**

* * *

P.D**

**esto no se ve nada bien!!! Naru chan esta en problemas.**

**espero que les haya gustado! y muchas gracias por los reviews!!!  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans\

* * *

Sasuke dejó caer su mochila en el piso de madera, abrió el zipper y desparramó todos sus libros y cuadernos, revisó su hoja de tareas y se preparó para comenzar sus 50 ejercicios de matemática avanzada para el pervertido de Kakashi, miró los números que se acumulaban en las paginas del texto y dejó caer su lápiz.

"No voy a hacer la tarea, no quiero trabajar, voy a rebelarme" – Gruñó Sasuke para si mismo con una sonrisa maligna, se sentó y cruzo sus piernas viendo alrededor de la impecable casa.

Kyuubi maulló a su lado haciéndole volverse para mirar la bola de pelos color naranja, la gatita movió su pata golpeando el cuaderno abierto.

"¿Quieres que haga la tarea? Vaya Kyuubi si que eres una agua fiesta"- El moreno se inclinó para besar la cabeza de la gatita, Kyuubi ronroneo dejándose caer sobre su espalda para que el moreno acariciara su panza. "Que exigente, ya vete que voy a comenzar mi trabajo"- Kyuubi se quitó de encima de la tarea y tomó su lugar un poco cerca como si fuera a cuidar que Sasuke hiciera su trabajo. "¿Sabes? Trate de convencer al idiota de que trajera a casa a un compañero para ti, deberías de aportar un poco"- Sasuke pensó que se estaba volviendo loco del aburrimiento al hablar con la gatita de pelaje naranja, pero ella tenía la culpa, parecía que el animal entendía al pie de la letra todo lo que el moreno hablaba.

Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, que fue mas fácil de lo esperado, y Kyuubi se había convencido de que su trabajo como supervisora había terminado el moreno dio un vistazo al reloj, la reunión debía de haber terminado hace poco pues usualmente a las seis el rubio ya estaba en camino a casa.

No tenía nada mas que hacer así que se arrojó en el piso y cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido solo despertando cuando la gata decidió hacer de su estomago una almohada.

--

El incesante timbre del teléfono lo despertó de su largo sueño, el reloj de la sala marcaba las nueve de la noche y el rubio no estaba en casa, lo sabía pues su baka sensei lo hubiera despertado si lo hubiera visto en el piso o al menos estaría a su lado mimándolo como siempre lo hacia; Sasuke sacudió la cabeza quitándose de la mente las calidas caricias del rubio.

El teléfono volvió a sonar sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos, estiró sus adormecidos músculos y caminó al teléfono arrastrando los pies con cansancio.

"Residencia Uzumaki"- Dijo en tono cortes.

"Sasuke soy yo Kakashi sensei"- Hablaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Ah, Kakashi sensei, Naruto no ha llegado a casa aun si es que quiere hablar con él"

"Ese es el problema Sasuke, Naruto esta en el hospital"

"¡¿Que?!" – Exclamó Sasuke apretando el plástico del teléfono con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban más pálidos.

"Aun no sabemos que sucedió, esta inconsciente"

"Llegare lo antes posible, muchas gracias Kakashi sensei"- Sasuke colgó antes de que su sensei de cabellos de plata tuviera tiempo de contestar; el moreno cerró la puerta con prisa corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

El tren estaba ya casi vació lo cual le pareció maravilloso al moreno, se revolvía en el asiento completamente nervioso sin saber que pensar o que hacer. Su rubio estaba en el hospital por eso es que no había llegado a casa, si tan solo lo hubiera esperado nada de esto hubiera pasado, se culpó a si mismo pues era lo mas racional que se le podía ocurrir en este mismo instante.

El tren ni siquiera había terminado de abrir las puertas cuando el moreno había salido disparado al hospital que estaba a diez minutos de la estación si corría con todas las fuerzas, fue una persona que llamó toda su atención cuando se detuvo frente a las puertas de vidrio.

"Sasuke kun"- Iruka llamó sacudiendo la mano en lo alto para llamar su atención.

"Iruka sensei, Naruto ¿Cómo esta Naruto?" – Preguntó tratando de que su voz no se quebrara de los nervios, un Uchiha jamás se ponía así de nervioso.

"Todo estará bien"- Susurró el sensei de cabello café tomando a Sasuke en un fuerte abrazo, sin darse cuenta el moreno lo había tomado de la camisa con inmensurable fuerza buscando algo de calidez en el simple gesto de amistad, de lo que si se dio cuenta es que Iruka se había negado a contestar su pregunta. "Vamos a verlo, le encantaría que estés ahí cuando despierte"- Le dijo Iruka con una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke asintió dejándose llevar por los iluminados pasillos del hospital.

El elevador los llevó al cuarto piso y de nuevo el sensei lo condujo por otro pasillo hasta estar frente de una habitación, Iruka tocó la puerta con suavidad esperando que su pareja abriera la puerta. El rostro angustiado de Kakashi fue quien los recibió, se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar, sin duda alguna Sasuke no había comprendido lo severo del ataque hasta que posó sus ojos de obsidiana en el rubio.

Su delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto por una bata de hospital pero lo que podía ver no era una bella visión, sus dorados cabellos estaba despeinados, su ojo derecho estaba ya hinchado de un color morado, su brazo estaba cubierto por un yeso de color verde, sus bellos y suaves labios tenían dos cortadas que aun brillaban rojo.

"El doctor dice que estará bien, tiene dos costillas rotas y muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo" – Le explicó Kakashi.

"Pueden irse a casa, les hemos causado suficientes molestias" – Se disculpó Sasuke tomando su lugar al lado de la cama mientras tomaba el brazo quebrado entre sus heladas manos pero Naruto no reaccionó.

"Nos quedaremos contigo, no es ninguna molestia Sasuke"- Iruka tenia un tono paternal.

"Muchas gracias"- Sasuke suspiró cuando los brazos de su sensei le rodearon los hombros reconfortándolo.

Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga pero esperaría lo que fuera para que su rubio abriera los ojos y saber quien había sido el imbecil que le había hecho daño.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Sasuke esta triste, pobre Sasuke y naru chan.  
espero que les haya gustado**


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, bueno el ojo que no tenía hinchado y morado, sus dedos se movieron tan levemente que incluso pensó que era un sueño.

"S-Sasu… Sasuke" – Gimió con dolor, pudo escuchar ropa agitarse alrededor de la habitación y pasos desesperados moviéndose de lado a lado. Una mano calida se enrollo sobre la suya y eso le reconforto más que toda la medicina que pudieron haberle inyectado.

"Aquí estoy mi baka sensei, todo estará bien" – Susurró Sasuke acercándose a los labios heridos para depositar un suave beso, pudo sentir una gota caer sobre su mejilla, eso lo hizo levantar la mirada al los ojos obsidiana y las lagrimas que rodaban por las pálidas mejillas, el rubio levantó su mano buena para acariciar una de las mejillas limpiando las necias lagrimas que se negaban a parar.

"No… no llores" – Dijo en tono suplicante, verle llorar le dolía mas que los mil golpes que tenia en el cuerpo.

"¿Qué paso Naruto? Dime quien fue el que te hizo esto" – Pidió el moreno tomándolo por los hombros sin hacerle daño, el rubio suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No lo… r-recuerdo" – Valía la pena ser cursi por lo menos una vez, pero tenia que dejarle algo claro a su baka sensei.

"Tus ojos brillan la mayoría del tiempo, mucho mas que cualquier joya. Pero cuando me mientes el azul se vuelve mucho mas oscuro y desenfocados, no me miras a los ojos cuando lo haces" – Explicó el moreno levantando el rostro del rubio pero este miro hacia otro lado ratificando lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

"No quiero" – Se quejó como un chiquillo necio.

"Dime, ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? No dejare que te pase nada mas"

"Te-tengo miedo… p-por…ti" – Naruto dejó escapar el mismo unas lagrimas cerrando su ojo con fuerza para evitar mirar a su pequeño genio.

"No podrás protegerme por siempre" – Gruñó Sasuke enojándose cada vez mas, Naruto se estremeció de dolor. La puerta se abrió con cuidado y Kakashi asomó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Naruto por fin despertaste, ya estábamos preocupados, dormiste todo el día y tarde" – Dijo el sensei de cabello plateado sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido una conversación un poco importante, pero a Sasuke no le importaba tener un espectador o dos. "Shikamaru me dio tus trabajos para que hagas algo" – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Sasuke, Naruto se dio cuenta por primera vez en las ojeras que tenia su estudiante, el cabello desordenado y su ropa sucia; en cambio Kakashi se quitó la corbata y la arrojó sobre el sofá.

"Dime quien fue idiota" – Volvió a insistir Sasuke, ahora Kakashi miraba con interés entre los dos amantes.

"Creo que Sasuke tiene razón, debes decirnos" – Gruñó Kakashi tirandose al lado de su corbata, con solo escuchar lo que Sasuke había dicho estuvo al tanto de la pelea.

"Fue… fueron los que… asesinaron a mis padres" – Murmuró Naruto mirando al horizonte y desenfocando el rostro de su pareja para no ver su reacción.

"Mi padre, el maldito de mi padre te hizo esto" – Fue mas asegurar el hecho que una pregunta.

"Su nombre… era Oro-Orochimaru" – Explicó Naruto, podía sentir desde lejos el odio emanando del cuerpo de Sasuke, era tan grande como un fuego que se esparce en un incendio para después calmarse tan súbitamente que asusto a Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei… por favor" – Kakashi pareció entender la silenciosa petición pues se puso de pie rápidamente y se retiró de la habitación.

"No hago mas que dañarte, será mejor que me vaya" – Susurró, las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos oscuros pero con mas intensidad hasta que su garganta dejaba escapar sollozos.

"Sasuke no me dejes" – Pidió el rubio tratando de sentarse desesperadamente, de tomar las calidas manos entre las suyas y asegurarle que no pasaría nada y que todo estaría bien cuando en realidad quien necesitaba consuelo era él.

"Ya no eres nada para mi padre, no creas que soy estupido, esto pasó por mi culpa y de nadie mas" – Gritó Sasuke con enfado, Naruto negó con la cabeza sacudiendo sus cabellos dorados.

"Si no quieres hacerme daño no me dejes, no le des a Fugaku lo que quiere" – Gritó Naruto en un gemido cubriendo su rostro con su mano buena. Sasuke no dijo nada, el rubio tenía un buen punto.

El moreno salio de la habitación sin esperar más alegatos del rubio pero Kakashi lo detuvo antes de que se alejara.

"No es una buena idea Sasuke" - Dijo con un tono un tanto burlón dándole a entender que había escuchado todo lo que había hablado.

"Déjame ir" – Sasuke se soltó del fuerte agarre del mayor y salio rápidamente del hospital ignorando los gritos de las enfermeras molestas, corrió en la calurosa tarde deseando encontrar a su padre en casa, aun no sabia que diablos iba a decir o que iba a hacer pero de algo estaba seguro, Fugaku había pasado la raya al lastimar a su Naruto.

--

"No fue una buena idea" – Murmuró Kakashi subiendo los pies sobre el sofá y apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. "Iruka fue por comida, podemos entrar Ramen sin que se den cuenta" – Dijo Kakashi pero la noticia no le brindó alegría a su compañero de trabajo.

Naruto no respondió, había sigo demasiado egoísta de su parte

Naruto estaba seguro de que Sasuke se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, quería protegerlo del poder de su padre y de todo mal que pudiera venir por su causa.

El chico era mas fuerte de lo aparentaba y esta seria la ocasión perfecta para librarse del poder de su padre, pasara lo que pasara Naruto no lo abandonaría por el resto de sus días.

Iruka llegó cargando dos depósitos de ramen, entró en la habitación sigilosamente y luego de dar un casto beso a Kakashi entró en su papel paternal, ayudó a Naruto a sentarse y lo ayudó a alimentarse, tenía una mano buena pero le dolía mucho moverse por culpa de los moretones y las costillas rotas.

Comió en silencio escuchando los cuchicheos de los dos sensei, decidió acostarse y cerrar los ojos esperando que Sasuke regresara a él.

**

* * *

P.D**

**Naruto por fin despertó y Sasuke sabe la verdad... como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo nuevo.  
**

**Esta fic casi llega a su fin :(  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Las manos de Sasuke se movían entre si con nervios, sus dedos se entrelazaban para segundos depuse cerrarse sobre su pantalón negro. Esperaba que el camino en el tren le abriera la cabeza para inventarse algo pero el enfado y su nerviosismo no dejaban que se concentrara, como última opción decidió solo darle paso a la ira y al dolor de ver a su amado rubio en el hospital. Las personas que entraban al tren lo miraban sorprendido y se alejaban un poco, se imaginó lo desgarbado que debía de mirarse y se rió por dentro.

El tren se detuvo y antes de que las puertas se hubiera terminado de abrir Sasuke salio disparado hacia la estación del tren, esquivó los cientos de cuerpos que caminaban hacia el y casi cae cuando se tropezó con una de las escaleras, si antes lo miraban raro no sabia ni que termino ponerle a como lo veían ahora que parecía un vago huyendo de la policía o algo por el estilo.

Salió de nuevo a la luz del sol y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por unos segundos para acostumbrar la vista, su casa no estaba lejos de la de Naruto por lo que decidió disminuir el paso. La calle le parecía tan familiar a aquellas veces que había comida junto al rubio tomados de la mano y las pocas veces que había caminado el mismo recorrido con su hermano mayor y si madre cuando eran mucho mas chicos.

El vehículo de su padre estaba frente a la casa, seguramente el destino le do una fugaz sonrisa pues era un poco extraño que su padre estuviera en casa a esta hora de le tarde, la única razón podía ser una reunión con su hermano Itachi.

Tomó aliento antes de empujar la puerta de la entrada, trató de mantener la calma pero al fijar su mirada en el despacho cerrado de su padre pareció que todo su enojo salio a la superficie sin nada que pudiera contenerlo; con paso acelerado y seguro abrió la puerta del despacho de par el par casi golpeando a su hermano que iba de salida.

"Vaya, casi olvidaba que tenia otro hijo" – Dijo Fugaku mirando con burla a Sasuke, Itachi se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su hermano, algo en su interior le decía que si no lo hacia el menor lo iba a quitar a empujones o a patadas.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto padre?" – Gruñó Sasuke estampando sus manos en el escritorio con fuerza.

"¿A que te refieres?" – Preguntó fingiendo inocencia, los dientes del menor rechinaron y su hermano miraba con curiosidad.

"Sabes a que me refiero pedazo de escoria, lo amo y hagas lo que hagas no me separare de Naruto" – Gritó Sasuke sin poder contenerse, la mascara de pasividad de su padre se rompió al escuchar esas palabras que lo mataban por dentro, mas a su orgullo de Uchiha.

"Yo no tengo ningún hijo homosexual" – Rugió el hombre dando un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio, la madera crujió bajo el peso.

"¿Y por esa estupida razón tenias que intentar matarlo tal como hiciste con sus padres?" – Preguntó el menor sacudiendo la cabeza, sus puños se cerraron y se volvieron a abrir, pudo escuchar un fuerte suspiro de parte de su hermano mayor pero nada más.

"Nadie puede entrometerse con nuestra familia, ¿no entiendes el daño que le haces a nuestro apellido, a nuestro orgullo?" – Exigió saber Fugaku, Sasuke resopló burlonamente mirando a su hermano rápidamente antes de fijar su mirada en su padre.

"Esa es la salida para todos tus problemas, matar a los que se interponen, me pregunto cuando mataras a mamá pues ella esta de mi lado" – Dijo Sasuke burlándose de cómo los ojos de su padre se clavaban en la puerta, viendo mas allá de la madera y de las habitaciones hasta ver la figura de su sonriente esposa, de la dulce y tierna Mikoto.

"Déjalo o atente a las consecuencias" – Rugió el mayor volviendo su violenta mirada al menor de sus hijos.

"Recogeré mis cosas ahora mis cosas ahora mismo, me rehusó a portar el apellido Uchiha, no soy mas tu hijo" – Dijo Sasuke con calma.

"¿Qué disparates estas diciendo? Siempre supe que eras una desgracia como hijo mío" – Fugaku cruzó sus brazos.

"Es lo que escuchaste viejo imbecil, amo a Naruto y si para estar con él debo renunciar a mi apellido lo haré, no te molestare mas" – Dijo con determinación, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la mano de su padre voló a su mejilla, el golpe sonó por la habitación y arrojó al menor al suelo.

Fugaku se abalanzó sobre su hijo listo para propinarle más golpes y hacerlo entrar en razón pero los fuertes brazos de Itachi lo detuvieron en su lugar.

"Déjalo ir padre" – Le dijo Itachi tratando de mantener la calma también, la discusión no era de su incumbencia pero tampoco dejaría que lastimara a su hermano menor.

"¿Tu quien eres para detenerme? Suéltame ahora mismo, tengo que enseñarle a este mocoso quien manda aquí" – Fugaku forcejeó para poder soltarse pero Itachi apretó con mas fuerza.

"Ya has hecho suficiente daño, llegaste demasiado lejos" – Itachi lo soltó pero se interpuso entre Sasuke y él, le tendió una mano a su hermano menor ayudándole a levantarse y dejándole claro a su padre adonde estaban sus alianzas. "Mi hermano merece ser feliz, me tienes a mi como tu prisionero" – Dijo Itachi parándose frente a su hermano menor en gesto de protegerlo contra su padre.

"Vete y no vuelvas a asomarte por esta casa, no eres mi hijo" – Fugaku dijo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo. Itachi entrelazó los dedos con la mano un poco más pequeña que la suya y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación con su hermano menor, Sasuke no dijo nada mas, solo se dejó guiar por Itachi.

"Recoge tus cosas, te llevare a la casa de Uzumaki kun"

"No tienes porque hacerlo hermano"

"Ya no somos hermanos ¿recuerdas?" – Dijo el moreno echándose a reír, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. "Voy a renunciar" – Soltó en un suspiro, su hermano menor dejó de tirar su ropa en un maletín y miro con incredulidad a su hermano.

"¿De que hablas baka Itachi?" – Preguntó Sasuke con asombro.

"Me ofrecieron un puesto como presidente en la corporación Rasengan, al lado de Tsunade san y Jiraiya san, estoy seguro que los conoces"

"Si, los conozco. Estoy feliz de que hagas esto" – Sasuke lo abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa, Itachi devolvió el gesto antes de separarse.

"Vamonos de aquí" – Dijo Itachi empujando a su hermano menor para que terminara de empacar las pocas cosas que tenia en la sobria habitación.

El viaje a la casa de Naruto no fue muy largo, Itachi había insistido en llevarlo en su larga y brillante limosina, le ayudó a descargar las tres maletas con ropa y a meterlas en casa, Sasuke aun tenía la llave del rubio así que no les fue difícil entrar y acomodar todo de forma descuidada.

Itachi había insistido también en llevarle de vuelta al hospital después de asegurarle que estaba bien pues no había nada importante que hacer en la oficina. Una vez mas se quedó en blanco y su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que su hermano podía escucharlo también. "Espero que Uzumaki kun se mejore, iré a verte a su casa de vez en cuando" – Itachi le dijo antes de que su hermano se fuera, Sasuke asintió cerrando la puerta del vehículo tras su espalda.

* * *

**P.D**

**Otro cap, espero que les guste.**

**las cosas no se ven bien para Fugaku.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto sonrió lo mas que pudo con sus labios heridos y los moretones en su mejilla al ver que Sasuke entraba en la habitación pero esa felicidad no duró mucho cuando vio que el chico había recibido un golpe en el rostro y su piel blanquecina había comenzado a colorearse de púrpura.

"¿Qué hiciste teme?" – Preguntó el rubio tocando con delicados dedos el golpe, Sasuke se encogió un poco haciendo que el rubio retirara la mano rápidamente.

"Los Uchiha ya no te harán mas daño" – Susurró el moreno tomando asiento en una esquina de la cama lejos de los brazos y cualquier contacto con el rubio.

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Vas a dejarme?" – Preguntó con desgano cerrando su ojo bueno y soltando un suspiro, Sasuke se rió entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ya no soy un Uchiha" – Le dijo, Naruto abrió el ojo azul de golpe y se sentó quejándose por el dolor que le causaban las costillas rotas. Sasuke lo miró con enfado ordenándole en silencio que se calmara antes de que lo hiciera enfadar.

"Mi propio romeo" – Dijo entre risas el rubio, Sasuke se ruborizo hasta quedar tan rojo como un tomate.

"Demonios, tu si que eres cursi" – Se quejó el moreno tratando de no sonreír pues la sonrisa del otro era contagiosa. Naruto tomó su lugar de nuevo entre las mullidas almohadas, jamás había pensado que Sasuke iba a rechazar su nombre y su vida de comodidades por alguien como él, un chico mayor y con un estilo de vida muy diferente al suyo.

"Jiraiya vino a visitar mientras no estabas" – Naruto le dijo cambiando de tema. "Estaba enfadado pero aun confía en ti, le dije que estaríamos bien" – El rubio bostezó haciéndole señas al moreno para que se acostara a su lado pero con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo mas de la cuenta.

--

Naruto cojeaba en medio de Sasuke y Kakashi mientras estos lo ayudaban a subir las escaleras de su casa para poder reposar en su acogedora habitación.

"No dudes en llamarnos si necesitas algo" – Le advirtió Kakashi antes de volver a tomar sus libros, Sasuke asintió para secundar la idea de su pervertido sensei.

"Vendré cuando terminen las clases" – El moreno se despidió con un rápido beso sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi los veía, el moreno fue el primero en salir de la habitación corriendo a la entrada para esperar a su sensei afuera.

"Es un buen chico, Sasuke tuvo suerte de poder encontrar a alguien que cambiara su vida" – le dijo su compañero de trabajo con una sonrisa.

"Yo tengo suerte de tener a Sasuke en mi vida" – Naruto le respondió devolviendo la sonrisa con una de las suyas, Kakashi se despidió rápidamente con un gesto despreocupado corriendo escaleras abajo para encontrarse con su alumno estrella.

El sensei de cabello plateado pensó que seria un poco incomodo viajar por tren y hasta la escuela con el chico Uchiha, estaba seguro de que Naruto había sido una gran influencia y que había cambiado pero no sabia hasta que punto.

Su cerebro casi explota cuando el chico pálido le sonrió y si no fuera porque ya estaba con Iruka hubiera estado tentado de invitarlo a salir. Sus ojos negros una vez fríos ahora poseían un brillo, como si el de aquellos zafiros fuera contagioso, su personalidad no había cambiado mucho con sus amigos o al menos con su grupo de fans que lo perseguían por los pasillos.

Ambos se separaron cada quien por su lado, uno para enseñar y el otro para aprender. Aparentemente los rumores viajaban muy rápido, Naruto se había ausentado ya dos semanas y los chicos empezaban a especular acerca de la sospechosa desaparición de su sensei favorito; pocos sabían lo que realmente había pasado y Sasuke sabía que sus amigos no abrirían la boca para decirle a otras personas, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo los había sorprendido cuando se abrió para contarles acerca de su vida.

La hipótesis mas extraña que había escuchado sobre la desaparición era que el rubio estaba viviendo con aborígenes porque odiaba la vida de ciudad, hubiera querido reírse por semejante estupidez pero los Uchi… Sasuke paró sus pensamientos ante la mención del apellido de su familia recordando que había rechazado la vinculación con su padre y el apellido que tanta desgracia había traído a su adorado rubio.

--

Kakashi e Iruka lo había acompañado hasta la estación de tren esa tarde, los despidió con un poco de recelo, no estaba acostumbrado aun a tener un par de profesores siguiéndolo como si fuera lo más normal de todo el mundo, pero tenía que aguantarlo puesto que ambos estaban preocupados por Naruto. Tenia que admitir que cuidar del baka sensei era un poco difícil, Naruto casi le doblaba en peso y tamaño y a la hora de ayudarle a moverse era un poco complicado.

Al doblar en la esquina pudo ver la limosina de su hermano mayor, no quiso correr para no dejar ver la emoción de ver a su hermano mayor de nuevo, la puerta delantera se abrió y el chofer dio unos pasos seguros para abrir la puerta trasera, su hermano mayor salio quitándose un par de elegantes lentes oscuros de sus ojos obsidiana, le concedió una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano menor antes de extender su mano hacia adentro, Sasuke lo miró confundido sin dar un solo paso hacia adelante viendo como una mano delicada se enrollaba sobre la de su hermano; sus ojos se abrieron con asombro cuando pudo ver la esbelta figura de su madre saliendo del vehículo.

"Madre" – Susurró, Mikoto le sonrió calidamente a su hijo caminando hacia él para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo.

"Sasuke" – Su nombre salo en un murmuro que le oprimió el corazón, se separó del abrazo de su madre tomándola de la mano.

"Vamos adentro" – No esperó respuesta y jaló a su madre a su nuevo hogar, la puerta chirrió un poco al abrirse lentamente. "Naruto estoy en casa" – Gritó el moreno dejando caer su mochila en el piso, guió a su madre a la sala de estar con su hermano siguiéndole desde cerca.

"¿Qué haces acá? Sabes que papá se molestara si estas acá"

"Sasuke quiero que regreses a casa"

"No puedo regresar, tu lo sabes muy bien" – Mikoto tenia sus ojos obsidiana llenos de lagrimas, levantó su vista a su hijo menor haciendo un pequeño puchero para tratar de convencerlo, Sasuke se rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza.

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?" –preguntó con un tono desesperado en su femenina voz.

"Padre jamás aceptara mi amor por Naruto, ya hemos sufrido demasiado"

"Quiero verle" – Mikoto se levantó de golpe caminando hacia las escaleras, Sasuke se apresuró a su lado deteniéndola por los hombros.

"Espera aquí" – Sasuke corrió el resto del tramo abriendo la puerta de la habitación principal, Naruto lo miró con ojos grandes y brillantes.

"¿Quién esta aquí?"

"Mi madre y mi hermano, quieren verte" – Naruto asintió, arreglando su postura en la enorme cama, el moreno salio de la habitación llamando a su madre y hermano con un gesto de la mano.

Mikoto entró en la habitación con una sonrisa triste, se dobló en una reverencia.

"Uzumaki san, lamento mucho todo el daño que mi esposo le ha hecho, le ruego lo perdone" – Mikoto se disculpó, Naruto suspiró levantándose lentamente de la cama con un quejido de dolor, con pasos torpes y lentos se acercó tomando con manos débiles los hombros de la señora, la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola con ternura.

"No se preocupe Uchiha san, no tiene porque disculparse" – Mikoto se estremeció dejando unas lagrimas rodar por sus pálidas mejillas.

"Es una gran persona Uzumaki san, por favor cuide a mi hijo"

"Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerle feliz" – Naruto se separó con un suspiro, Sasuke se acercó para regresarlo a la cama, Mikoto se volvió a su hijo.

"Regresare a casa antes de que tu padre sepa que estoy aquí, no es necesario que me acompañes" – Dijo viendo como su hijo hacia ademán de seguirla hasta la salida; Itachi y Mikoto desaparecieron bajo las escalera, el joven Uchiha dejó un sobre con dinero sobre la mesa del comedor antes de salir de la mano con su madre.

* * *

**P.D**

**Lamento increiblemente la tardanza.**

**Ya estoy en clase de nuevo, asi que mis dias son atareados, cansados y terribles. Estare actualizando cada vez que pueda.**

**espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio, soy una fan escribiendo para fans

* * *

Tomando un profundo respiro Uchiha Itachi tocó la puerta del despacho de su padre, la voz de Fugaku resonó desde dentro con un leve eco. El hijo mayor entró con un porte elegante escondiendo todo signo de nerviosismo.

Con una mano severa depositó una carta sobre el escritorio de madera, su padre cogió el sobre levantando una mirada curiosa.

"¿Y esto?" – Preguntó con voz aburrida y petulante mientras ojeaba el sobre sin abrirlo.

"Mi carta de renuncia" – Explicó el muchacho de 24 años sin apartar sus ojos negros de su padre, los ojos de Fugaku relampaguearon de un color rojo por un segundo antes de que se levantara bruscamente de su asiento.

"¿De que hablas?" – Preguntó entre dientes tratando de mantenerse en calma al abrir y cerrar los puños lentamente.

"Si así lo deseas heredare la compañía Uchiha cuando llegue el momento pero ya tuve demasiado"

"Eres un mal agradecido como el idiota de tu hermano" – Rugió Fugaku. Itachi sonrió levemente mirando hacia la ventana antes de volver sus ojos a su progenitor.

"Mi hermano es feliz, siempre fue libre y yo también quiero serlo, lo siento mucho padre, me largare de casa si esa es tu voluntad" – Dijo el chico, Fugaku volvió a sentarse masajeando su frente.

"Haz lo que quieres" – Murmuró el Uchiha y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras. Itachi se inclinó en una reverencia saliendo del despacho con una sonrisa más amplia.

"Jiraiya San, creo que acepto su oferta" – Dijo al teléfono, ahora si era libre del destino de los Uchiha y de las leyes de su padre, ahora sabía porque su hermano había luchado tanto.

Salio de la mansión Uchiha con la cabeza en alto sin un pesar ni arrepentimiento, se dio la vuelta para ver a la ventana que daba al despacho de su padre, le sorprendió verlo de pie con una de las manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventanal, sus mirada severa se clavaba en la suya Itachi sonrió y se despidió de él con un gesto.

--

**(Seis meses después)**

Naruto acaricio las teclas del piano tocando una melodía lenta y relajante mientras sus alumnos se retorcían de nervios en las sillas tapizadas de terciopelo, las chicas se miraban al espejo retocando sus cabellos o su maquillaje mientras los chicos bromeaban para aparentar pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus voces se quebraban por los nervios.

La canción terminó llamando la atención de todos los chicos que levantaron la vista para encontrarse con el par de brillantes zafiros.

"Ya es hora chicos" – Susurró el baka sensei, el sepulcral silencio se rompió con el incesante y nervioso parloteo de las chicas y los aplausos. "Fórmense en dos filas, por orden de apellido" – Naruto leyó la lista de alumnos arreglando a los distraídos que se formaban en el lugar equivocado.

El sonido chirriante de la puerta al abrirse les reiteró que ya era hora de irse, Naruto los miró con ternura antes de abrirles paso para que los chicos vestidos con sus togas de graduación y sus birretes salieran de uno en uno hacia el escenario de la secundaria Konoha; Sasuke se acercó un poco mas a él cuando fue su turno tomando furtivamente su mano antes de desaparecer con sus demás compañeros.

Tsunade se paró detrás del micrófono esperando que todos los bachilleres tomaran asiento, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Naruto quien tomó su lugar al lado de sus alumnos.

"El éxito no es el final, fallar no es fatal: es el coraje de continuar lo que cuenta (1). Han llegado al final de una gran etapa de su vida, de muchas experiencias que los han hecho caer y levantarse, que los han ayudado a madurar y ver la vida de una manera más maravillosa. Es hora de partir y ser parte del mundo que probablemente no los esperara con los brazos abiertos pero esta en ustedes hacer de esos momentos una oportunidad para aprender, para caer y volverse a levantar…" - Ni siquiera Naruto pensaba que Tsunade fuera capaz de dar tal discurso, su cara se iluminó cuando habló de los chicos, el rubio sabía muy bien que ella adoraba a todos los alumnos y de cierta manera olvidaba el hecho de que jamás había sido madre, lo mas cercano a un hijo era el pequeño rubio que había crecido sin ninguna familia.

La elegida para hablar de parte del cuerpo estudiantil fue Hyuuga Hinata, la chica nerviosa y penosa se levantó de su puesto apartando su largo cabello azul, Naruto estaba orgulloso de la chica heredera de los Hyuuga, el tomar el micrófono Hinata no tartamudeó ninguna vez, sus ojos lavanda se movían entre sus compañeros sosteniendo la mirada con coraje.

Cuando hubo terminado el auditorio se llenó de gritos y vítores, Hinata regresó a ser la chica nerviosa de siempre bajando del escenario lo mas rápido que pudo hasta volver a su asiento, Tsunade se acercó al puesto que la chica había dejado libre frente al micrófono y siguió con el programa llamando a los alumnos en orden para recoger el diploma.

Naruto gritaba cada vez que uno de sus alumnos pasaba, los chicos lo miraban con una enorme sonrisa antes de bajar, Tsunade nombró al Sasuke sin mencionar su apellido lo cual atrajo los murmullos de los espectadores pero el moreno no pareció inmutarse por ello, Sasuke lo miró de reojo con una mirada que hizo sonrojar al rubio antes de aceptar el diploma entre sus pálidas manos.

-  
Mikoto corrió hacia su hijo cuando la ceremonia llegó a su final, Sasuke se sonrojó tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre de su emocionada madre; Itachi estrechó su mano cuando la señora Uchiha lo dejo ir.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti hermanito" – Dijo Itachi sacudiendo el estilizado cabello negro

"Me da igual" – Gruñó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, como toda una madre Mikoto se apresuró a arreglar el cabello de su hijo sonriendo cuando su hijo la miró con enfado.

"Naruto me dijo que no abandonarías el piano" – Dijo Itachi, el moreno asintió de manera despreocupada.

"No lo haré, tocare para la universidad de Tokio" – anunció Sasuke con orgullo por haber entrado en la mejor universidad de su país, a la misma universidad en la que había estudiado su hermano mayor.

"Lamento interrumpir pero tengo que secuestrar a mi querido Sasuke" – Dijo Naruto en voz alta caminando hacia ellos y enrollando sus brazos en la cintura del moreno, Mikoto se echó a reír despidiéndose rápidamente de su hijo, Itachi hizo lo mismo antes de acompañar a su madre de regreso a la mansión Uchiha.

--

Naruto abrió la puerta principal de la casa rápidamente corriendo adentro antes de que Sasuke pusiera un pie dentro, el moreno lo miró curiosamente siguiéndolo al estudio de música pero a paso más lento.

"¿Qué haces Usuratonkachi?" – Preguntó el menor cruzando los brazos fingiendo desinterés.

"Ven acá" – Lo llamó el rubio, Sasuke no pudo dejar de notar lo rosa que se habían teñido las mejillas bronceadas de su ex sensei, el moreno se acercó al sofá negro mirando directamente a los ojos azules. "Ya no eres un Uchiha y no eres mas mi estudiante, te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre" – Explicó el chico con una voz tierna y suave, Naruto metió su mano en el abrigo sacando una cajita de terciopelo negro, Sasuke lo miró con grandes ojos sin decir nada. "Acepta mi apellido, nuestro matrimonio es imposible pero aun así quiero que seas para mi" – El rubio abrió la cajita mostrando una banda de oro blanco, Sasuke sonrió juguetonamente sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa que solo era para esos ojos zafiro.

"Dobe, eres un cursi pero jamás podría decir que no" – Respondió el moreno, Naruto sacó el anillo deslizándolo lentamente sobre el dedo largo y pálido de su amante; sus manos se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo que sus rostro se acercaban muriendo de deseo, por tener a su pareja tan cerca que se sentirían como un mismo ser. "¿Y ahora que?" – Preguntó el moreno terminando el beso.

"Ahora viviremos como nunca sin nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino… este es solo el comienzo de nuestras vidas, Uzumaki Sasuke" – Murmuró Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se tragara su respuesta al fusionar sus labios con los suyos en un beso

**FIN**

* * *

**P.D**

**(1) Winston Churchill**

**Este es el final de un largo recorrido, espero que les haya gustado la fic y no haberlos decepcionado... muchisimas gracias a los lectores y a aquellos que se premitieron unos segundos de su vida para dejarme un review, no saben cuanto los aprecio.**

**Estoy un tanto ocupada con la universidad y por eso mi larga ausencia pero tengo algunos proyectos en mente como algunos oneshots para esta fic, seguir con mis fics en hiatus, entre otras cosas.**

**Nos vemos pronto chicos y chicas, gracias por leer!  
**


	42. epilogo

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mio... soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**NOTA: **Este es un One shot/ epilogo de la fic. espero que les guste

* * *

Las mujeres gritaban como si estaban siendo atacadas, se amontonaban frente a las rejas de metal mientras el chico pálido paso frente a ellas, las miró con odio tratando de calcinarlas con la mirada.

"¡Te amo! Cásate conmigo" – Gritó una de las chicas, el moreno sacudió la cabeza entrando en la parte trasera del teatro desapareciendo de la vista de las miles de fans, su asistente corrió a pararse a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

"El concierto esta lleno jefe" – Anunció la chica de cabello rosa, el chico alto y pálido asintió dejando que la chica arreglara el corbatín y el saco negro que se había arrugado un poco.

Ambos entraron al camerino y la mirada de piedra se desvió hacia una sola rosa blanca encima del tocador.

"¿Esta aquí?" – Preguntó el chico deslizando sus dedos sobre los suaves pétalos.

"No lo se, no he recibido el aviso de nadie" – Dijo la chica callando por un momento cuando recibió un mensaje de su radio portátil. "Sales en 5 minutos" – Anunció la chica.

--

"Damas y Caballeros, es un placer presentarles a uno de los prodigios del piano, estudiante del gran Maestro Uzumaki, hemos tenido el honor de contar con la presencia de Uzumaki Sasuke" – Anunció por el micrófono un hombre vestido completamente de negro, los aplausos se elevaron por el aire para recibir al moreno, el joven de 24 años entró en escena inclinándose en una reverencia, sus ojos instantáneamente clavándose en el rubio de ojos azules que le miraban desde la primera fila de asientos.

Compartieron una sonrisa antes de que el moreno tomara su lugar tras el piano de cola, sus dedos pasearon por las blancas teclas antes de que la melodía comenzara; los ojos de zafiro se agrandaron al escuchar la canción, aquella que una vez había traído tristeza a su vida, la misma canción con la que ambos habían declarado sus sentimientos.

***

Naruto casi saltaba de nerviosismo, Itachi y Mikoto estaban parados a su lado sonriendo levemente al ver al rubio tan hyper activo.

Tres meses de no dormir a su lado, de no sentir sus caricias por todo su cuerpo y no hacer el amor lo tenían más que desesperado.

"Cálmate Naruto kun, ya va a salir" – Gruñó Itachi, el rubio no parecía haberle escuchado porque seguía saltando en el mismo lugar, después de tres minutos que parecían como horas el cuerpo delgado y pálido de Sasuke salió desde detrás de una larga puerta, Naruto no pudo mas y sin esperar un segundo corrió hasta el moreno arrojándolo al piso de su abrazo, Sasuke gruñó al caer al piso.

"Dobe, demonios me dolió" – Se quejó Sasuke con una risa gutural, sus labios se estrellaron en un beso hambriento y sus mentes se nublaron con el sabor del otro olvidando adonde estaban, sus dedos se entrelazaron dejando ver el destello de los anillos simbolizando su unión.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta dándole una suave patada a Naruto para quitarlo de encima del menor.

"Por mas que aprobemos de su relación no queremos ver este show" – Dijo Itachi, Sasuke se sentó en el piso riendo junto con Naruto, los dos se levantaron entrelazando sus manos nuevamente.

"Lo hiciste perfectamente Sasuke" – Dijo Mikoto besando la mejilla de su hijo menor.

"Gracias madre, aprecio mucho que hayas podido venir" – Le dijo.

"¿Irán a la cena de la compañía? Tsunade y Jiraiya querían verte Sasuke" – Preguntó Itachi mirando fijamente al menor, el chico negó con una sacudida de cabeza.

"Otro día será Naruto y yo tenemos cosas que hacer" – Sasuke apretó la mano que tenia entre las suyas, Mikoto se sonrojó notablemente antes de echarse a reír.

"No les robaremos mas su tiempo, ven a visitarme a casa Sasuke"

"Lo haré" – Madre e hijo se despidieron de la pareja antes de desaparecer en la oscura noche, Naruto se soltó para ponerse delante del menor.

"¿Dime cuales son esas cosas que aun tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó el rubio con un brillo travieso en sus ojitos azules.

"Ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa, voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te extrañé" – Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda bronceada y un sus ojos se sombrearon con lujuria.

--

La ropa desapareció casi por completo en la limosina que los llevó a casa, Naruto se quejó cuando el menos estampó su cuerpo contra la puerta del dormitorio, sus labios se partieron para dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando los labios pálidos succionaban y mordían el bronceado cuello.

"Naruto" – Llamó el moreno con una voz ronca y llena de deseo.

"Mm" – El rubio se limitó a mover su cuello para darle mas acceso mientras Sasuke hablaba entre besos.

"Estaba pensado… que esta vez podría…" – Su petición quedó corta cuando las manos traviesas del rubio bajaron su pantalón de golpe dejándolo completamente desnudo.

"Solo esta vez" – El rubio recorrió la mandíbula inferior en sinuosa línea hasta llegar a sus labios nuevamente, Sasuke no podía esperar mas, iba a vengarse de esos 3 meses de no tener nada.

Naruto tomó con fuerza los hombros de Sasuke cuando ambos cayeron en la mullida cama, con rapidez la lengua de Sasuke marcó un camino hasta la línea de su ropa interior, le tomó por la cintura mordiendo la marca de nacimiento en el abdomen, sus ojos obsidiana se levantaron cuando el rubio exhaló con fuerza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Naruto alargó su mano hacia las almohadas sacando desde abajo un tubo lleno de lubricante, lo arrojó sin ver adonde caía casi golpeando la cabeza del moreno.

"A- apresúrate… idiota" – Gimió el rubio, Sasuke rió suavemente abriendo el bote para arrojar un poco en su palma, cubrió dos de sus dedos completamente fijando sus ojos en los opacos ojos azules, cubrió las bronceadas caderas con una de sus manos recorriendo su entrada con toques ligeros antes de penetrarlo, Naruto se quejó un poco y sus músculos se apretaron contra su dedo por instinto, el rubio gritó cuando la mano que detenía su cadera se enrolló en su miembro moviéndose de arriba abajo con lentitud haciéndole olvidar la intrusión y el segundo dedo que le siguió.

Cuando Naruto por fin se había ajustado a la intromisión Sasuke retiró los dedos usando el lubricante que sobraba para cubrir su pulsante miembro, el rubio gruño impacientemente levantando su cadera.

"No… no me… hagas re-repetirme" – Gimió el rubio, Sasuke asintió dirigiendo su miembro a la virgen entrada de su amante, Naruto escondió su rostro en la almohada tomándola con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos.

"¿Estas bien?" – Preguntó el moreno completamente preocupado, con gentiles manos quitó la almohada de su lugar para ver las lágrimas que se acomodaban en las esquinas de los ojos. "Se pondrá mejor… me consta" – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisita tras besar una rebelde lagrima que se deslizaba por su rostro.

Naruto cerró los ojos nuevamente gimiendo de placer cuando el moreno rozó su próstata, sus caderas se movían buscando encontrarse con las del moreno que se movía enérgicamente, Sasuke reanudó el movimiento juguetón en el miembro del rubio haciéndole sentir que explotaba.

"S-Sasuke" - El mayor gimió de placer llegando a su orgasmo, el moreno gruño con fuerza sin resistir un segundo mas cuando la entrada del rubio se apretó contra su miembro llevándolo a una montaña rusa de placer; suspiró cansada saliendo del interior del rubio y colapsando sobre su lado, esperó un poco antes de limpiar un poco con las sábanas sucias. Naruto se encogió contra su cuerpo repartiendo besos sobre su pecho y su rostro. "Nada mal Uzumaki(1)" – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Sasuke levantó las cejas haciendo reír a su amante.

"Usuratonkachi" – Naruto dio un último beso antes de cerrar los ojos un tanto cansado, sus pensamientos divagaron y los sonidos se volvieron distantes. "Naruto Koi" – Lo llamó Sasuke, el rubio asintió mas dormido que despierto. "Feliz aniversario idiota" – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto musitó su respuesta quedándose dormido en los brazos de su amante.

* * *

**P.D**

**(1) recuerden que Sasuke pierde su apellido Uchiha y acepta el de Naruto como suyo  
**

**Pues como ya les habia dicho, fue un one shot/epilogo de mi fic. espero que les haya gustado el SasuNaru hahaha Sasuke es un poco mas popular que Naruto de seme  
**


End file.
